During a journey in the dark
by Thundera Tiger
Summary: Join our favorite Fellowship heroes as they continue the journey of missing scenes and missing thoughts in Moria. Sequel to the story While the Ring went south... Chapter 6: The Fellowship jumps holes, casts stones, and herds cats.
1. January 12, 3019 Afternoon

_Author's Notes: By way of introduction, this fic is a sequel to the story "While the Ring went south…" Reading that particular tale is not completely necessary to understand this one, but there are certain parts that will refer back to it. However, a working knowledge of Tolkien's books (specifically, _The Fellowship of the Ring_) should be sufficient. And on that subject, I must stress that this is a _book_-based fic. I credit Peter Jackson with bringing the tale to the screen in a spectacular cinematic presentation, but I've been a fan of the books for most of my life and I must remain loyal to the original source._

_This story begins after the defeat on Caradhras and will conclude at the end of the Moria. This comprises the chapters "A Journey in the Dark," and "The Bridge of Khazad-dûm." I might also include Mirrormere from the chapter "Lothlórien," but that's not yet set in stone._

_And by way of warning, to those familiar with "While the Ring went south…" I should tell you that this story will be significantly darker, both figuratively and literally. However, there are still moments of humor planned, because when working with this group of travelers, it simply cannot be avoided. Put together one stubborn dwarf, one arrogant elf, two proud men, four relatively naïve hobbits, and a badgering old wizard, and you have a recipe for disaster. It's amazing to me that Middle-earth survived. What was Elrond thinking?_

_Finally, this chapter has a long stretch of dialogue lifted directly from the books. For reference, it can be found on pages 352-355 in Ballantine's 50th anniversary paperback edition of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. And with that, I'll stop babbling and leave you to enjoy the tale._

****

During a journey in the dark…

****

January 12, 3019 (Afternoon)

Gimli grimaced and glanced toward the sky, watching as the wheeling black dots—dots that were now overhead rather than below the level of the Fellowship—worked their way into the north. This was not the same group of _crebain_ that Aragorn had pointed out while they were still upon the mountain slopes but rather the fourth group to have been seen since then. _The enemy knows we are here, whoever that enemy may be_, the dwarf sighed. _They know not our exact position, but they know we are here. And the moment they have us cornered, they shall strike._

Unfortunately, the prospect of being cornered was currently all too real. The Fellowship had moved with as much haste as their tired bodies allowed, but they were only now into the jumbled foothills lining the base of Caradhras. It had taken far too long to get off the mountain, and they were essentially pinned with the Redhorn at their backs. If they were attacked now, they had nowhere to go save back into the snowfields. And the hobbits would be unable to endure that.

An irritating little voice somewhere deep in Gimli's mind put forth the idea that the elf might be able to escape should such a thing happen. After all, he had fared well enough upon the mountain. But this thought was quickly banished. The dwarf knew well that he himself could not go back up the mountain, and Valar forbid that Legolas should prove himself better than Gimli at anything. Perhaps his eyes could see farthest. Perhaps he didn't sink into the snow as other members of the Fellowship did. Perhaps the cold wasn't as bothersome to him. Perhaps he was rather impressive with the bow. And perhaps his songs were rather…haunting. But none of this gave the elf any type of advantage when compared with a sturdy descendent of Durin.

_By Mahal, exactly whom are you trying to convince with this argument?_ Gimli demanded of himself. With a shake of his head, he tried to steer his thoughts onto other paths. There were far more pressing concerns than envy for Legolas's abilities, namely the spies that circled overhead and the choosing of an alternative route now that the Redhorn Gate was closed to them.

As this last thought crossed his mind, Gimli glanced over to Gandalf and Aragorn. He had not missed their private talks, and he had not missed the growing air of unease between the two. He had sensed reluctance from the wizard when it was revealed that they were to attempt the pass over Caradhras, and he had noted Aragorn's intense relief over this choice. Putting two and two together, Gimli had done some thinking of his own and come to the conclusion that there had been an argument over where to lead the Fellowship. Aragorn had won the first round, but there was clearly a second option. And it was a second option that did not thrill the Ranger.

_But what is the nature of this alternative that it should so dismay Aragorn_? Gimli wondered, keeping his eyes fixed upon Gandalf and the Ranger as the Fellowship wearily trudged through the foothills, occasionally stopping beneath thick brush if regiments of _crebain_ ventured too near. _Aragorn clearly favored Caradhras, yet he knew exactly what dangers the weather might pose. And he convinced Gandalf that such dangers were worth the risk. What does this say for the other road? What dangers does it hold? Our first day in Hollin…I overheard Aragorn speaking to Legolas about dark ways. But what does this mean? What paths yet remain to us?_ Gimli grimaced and called to mind the mental map he had been making of the area, comparing it to the maps he had studied of the Misty Mountains while yet in Rivendell. _There are three known passes_, he remembered._ The High Pass, the Redhorn Gate, and the Gap of Rohan_. _Of these, we are going the wrong direction to attempt the High Pass. Moreover, it is beset with Wargs and Orcs. I know that well as my own company used that road to reach Rivendell in the first place. The Redhorn Gate is no longer an option, which leaves the Gap of Rohan. But Gandalf and Aragorn would not take the Ring so near Saruman. And to avoid the passes entirely would take far too long, as that would involve walking down the line of the coasts. What, then, can they be thinking? Where…Khazad-dûm?_

Gimli stopped cold in his tracks, forgetting that Sam and Bill were immediately behind him. With a startled cry, the hobbit crashed into the dwarf, causing them both to stagger, which in turn prompted Bill to snort and sidestep into Boromir, who tumbled forward and slammed into Aragorn. Aragorn had enough presence of mind to leap forward and slightly to the side with the hit, thereby missing Gandalf but clipping Legolas, who had moved up from his previous position as rearguard in order to get a better view of the birds. With a surprising amount of grace, the elf transferred his sudden momentum into a spin that turned him completely around twice but did not cause him to fall. _Show off,_ Gimli thought caustically.

"That was…interesting," Pippin offered from the safety of the back of the company where he stood with a bemused Merry and Frodo.

"I trust there was a reason for that?" Legolas asked, his voice sharp as he turned flashing eyes upon Aragorn.

"I was struck from behind," Aragorn answered, glancing over at Boromir.

"Why must I shoulder the blame for our beast of burden and his strange fits?" Boromir demanded.

"It weren't Bill's fault, Mr. Boromir," Sam spoke up, his chest puffing out slightly as he prepared to defend the pony's honor. "He was only reacting to my running into Mr. Gimli here."

"And why did you run into Gimli?" Gandalf asked, his eyes suggesting that he found the entire situation rather amusing. There was a hint of a smile curving the wizard's cheeks, and Gimli noted that he was keeping his face carefully hidden from the wrathful eyes of Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir.

"He stopped," Sam said simply, turning to Gimli.

Unfortunately, Gimli now realized that he could not place the fault with another, as his companions had. And with every eye in the Fellowship fastened upon the dwarf, he found himself painfully short of an explanation. He wasn't about to broach the topic of Khazad-dûm, a name that conjured only ill thoughts among races other than dwarves. Mahal only knew what _that_ would do to the tired, terse, and weary company. "I fear my mind was wandering," Gimli said at length. "My apologies, Samwise."

A quiet elven murmur snapped his attention back to the front of the line, and he glowered at Legolas, wondering what had been said. Judging from Aragorn's dark expression, it was not something pleasant. Gimli debated calling the elf out on his words, but after a moment's thought, the dwarf decided against such an action. He was tired, the hobbits were tired, the men were tired, the wizard was tired, and if Legolas insisted on antagonizing everyone within the Fellowship, he could do so alone. Gimli wasn't about to start this again with tempers as short as they were.

"Now then, if we have settled this to everyone's satisfaction, let us move on," Gandalf said, glancing at the sky. "I see no enemies overhead at the moment, and we would be well-advised to move quickly while we are able."

There were a few weary grumbles from the back of the line where the hobbits walked, but no one contested Gandalf's words. Before long, they had set out again with the wizard in the lead, guiding them through areas where the brush was dense so that they might have an opportunity to take cover should the _crebain_ press too close. It made for slow going, however, and the exhausted Fellowship tired quickly as they scrambled around boulders and forced their way through underbrush. Even Gimli was finding it difficult to place one foot in front of the other, but he barely noticed this for he was consumed by other thoughts.

Khazad-dûm! Moria! With a slight shake of his head, Gimli turned his eyes back toward the mountains. It had been almost thirty years since Balin led a group of dwarves to the _mithril_ mines with the intention of reclaiming the ancient halls. It had been twenty-five years since the dwarves of Erebor received any word of this group. When the time between messages stretched too long, Dáin had dispatched parties to Khazad-dûm to learn why no news had been sent. But most of these groups never returned. Those that did return were those that had been waylaid along the way and forced back. None had ever reached Khazad-dûm itself. Or if they had, none had lived to tell of it. And after several years of this, Dáin had given up. He could not afford to lose any more dwarves, for evil had begun to stir on his own borders.

Gimli remembered the day of this decision very well. Glóin had pleaded with Dáin to allow just one more party to return to Khazad-dûm, saying that he would lead it himself. The thought that his brother Óin might have perished was almost too much for Gimli's father. But Dáin would not permit it. Glóin was needed at the Lonely Mountain, for he was skilled in negotiating with the men of Lake-town and Dale. Gimli had offered to go in his father's stead, feeling a familial obligation for his uncle, but Glóin had flatly refused, saying that he had already lost a brother to the shadows of Khazad-dûm. He would not lose a son.

Yet now it seemed that Gimli might enter Khazad-dûm after all. In spite of himself, the dwarf could not quite keep back a smile. Glóin had been against Gimli's decision to join the Fellowship. Had he known that the road might lead through Khazad-dûm, he would have strung Gimli up by his beard for even considering the idea of accompanying the Ring-bearer. Still, Gimli had come expect such things from his father. Glóin had lost too much during his life to leave anything to chance, and when it came to his only son, he was unusually protective. Naturally, this only encouraged a streak of rebellion in Gimli, and against his father's wishes, he had traveled the northern regions of Middle-earth extensively, often accompanying caravans that traveled between the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains. But as adventurous as Gimli was, Moria struck a dark cord in his heart.

Whispers of Durin's Bane floated through Gimli's memories, and he shuddered. As a child, every dwarf learned of Durin's Bane and the ruin that had come to Khazad-dûm. Somewhere in the telling, the identity of Durin's Bane had been forgotten—if it had even been known to begin with—but the name never failed to send shivers down the spine of any dwarf. It was said that Durin's Bane was a creature so terrible that it had single-handedly brought about the downfall of the ancient dwarven stronghold. It seemed impossible that this creature had survived for over a thousand years, but having heard no word from Balin and his group for almost twenty-five years…

And yet, what if the roads were merely bad? What if Orcs in the mountains had blocked the paths to Khazad-dûm? What if Óin was still alive and wondering why no word had come to them from Erebor? It was too optimistic a thought to be seriously entertained, yet Gimli's usually rational mind was somehow drawn to it. A burning desire rose up in his heart to see the mansions of his fathers and search for his missing kin. So many things had gone wrong in the past few years. So many hardships had come, and the threat of war had fallen over Erebor and Dale. All lands east of the Misty Mountains had become dangerous and shadowed, harboring creatures that haunted the night and darkened the day. Was it too much to ask that something good be left in Arda? Or was that, too, a dream of the past? Was hope naught but a vain fantasy that only fools entertained?

"_Crebain_!"

Legolas's sudden warning cry managed to jerk Gimli away from his musings, and he hastily reorganized his thoughts. The Fellowship was currently in the center of a large clearing, and they immediately began moving for the trees lining the sides of the meadow. This would be the fifth group of crows to veer toward them since coming down off of Caradhras, and Gimli grimaced at the implications. They were being tracked and the hunters were drawing uncomfortably close.

"Sam! Get that pony out of the open!"

Aragorn's harsh order snapped Gimli's attention back toward the clearing, and he froze at what he saw. Bill, apparently tired of periodically galloping into the undergrowth, was refusing to move, firmly resisting Sam's tugs on his halter as well as the hobbit's coaxing words. With a quiet oath, Aragorn hastened back to help while Pippin, Merry, and Frodo waited anxiously beside Gandalf, who was watching the Ring-bearer closely should Frodo also decide to lend a hand. Gimli moved to join them in the event that Gandalf might need aid in restraining the hobbits, and together they watched anxiously as Aragorn reached Sam's side. Gimli saw the Ranger take the pony's halter and give it a firm pull, all the while whispering words to the stubborn animal. Sam stroked the pony's neck, adding his own encouragement, but Bill flattened his ears against his head and snorted, stomping one foot defiantly. His attitude was clear to all: he was not going to move.

"Varda's stars, I wish I could say this surprises me," Boromir grumbled from somewhere behind Gimli, and then he was also hurrying toward the pony. Legolas dropped out of the trees directly in front of Gandalf and joined the man, watching the sky closely as he ran.

"Legolas, how far away are the crows?" Gandalf hissed.

"I cannot see them, only hear them," came the answer. "But they are flying low and closing fast. They will be upon us in moments!"

"Bill's just too tired, Mr. Gandalf," Sam called, his face one of desperation. "He's gone through too much already."

By now, Legolas and Boromir had reached the group, and the elf had taken Aragorn's place at Bill's head, speaking quietly but urgently to the horse. To the elf's credit, Bill did appear to be calming under Legolas's soothing touch, but it was taking too long. Gimli shook his head darkly and turned his eyes to the sky. They did not have time to wait for an elf to finish comforting a finicky pony. They needed a more immediate solution.

Fortunately, Boromir seemed to be of a similar mind. The ring of steel heralded the appearance of his sword as it left his scabbard, and before anyone could even begin to question what he was doing, he brought the flat of the blade down hard across Bill's hindquarters.

The results were instantaneous.

Bill reared and neighed shrilly, jerking the halter from Legolas's grasp as he did so, and then he thundered forward. Completely taken by surprise, Legolas was knocked to the ground and only Aragorn's quick reflexes saved Sam as he caught the hobbit by his pack and yanked him out of the way. Nonplussed, Boromir stared at his companions for a moment before shaking his head and taking control of the situation.

"To the trees!" he ordered, his voice a harsh whisper that carried across the clearing. And suiting words to deeds, he began to run.

Both Aragorn and Legolas looked as though they had choice words for Boromir, but with time almost up, neither gave voice to their thoughts. Legolas rolled to his feet and began to sprint for the safety of the surrounding woods with Aragorn but a step or two behind, keeping pace with Sam. Then Bill crashed into the trees almost on top of Gimli, and the dwarf barely had enough presence of mind to seize his halter and pull him to a stop lest he keep going and they lose him.

"Haste!" Gandalf hissed, his eyes narrowed as they scanned the skies.

Having overtaken Boromir, Legolas reached the trees first and vaulted into the branches, quickly disappearing from sight. Boromir followed soon after and stopped beside Gimli, looking back anxiously as Aragorn and Sam hurried toward cover. A frenzy of elvish suddenly drifted down from the treetops, and Aragorn stiffened before seizing Sam and then making a leaping dive for safety. And as they dove, the first of the _crebain_ swept into view.

Everyone froze.

Gimli's breath hitched in his throat, and fear crept into his heart. Beside him, Bill shifted nervously, and the dwarf absently gave the pony a soothing pat, never taking his eyes away from the swarm of black birds that filled the sky. They should have been fairly safe, for the trees were thick and the undergrowth dense. Unless the birds knew exactly where to look, they would never be able to see the Fellowship.

But it seemed as though the crows had already seen Aragorn and Sam.

Usually when the flocks of _crebain_ flew by, they did so in almost complete silence. There would be an occasional caw from the leaders as they directed their squadrons, but aside from that and the sound of wings, the birds made no noise. Yet now they were calling excitedly to one another, and even the pattern of their flight was radically different. They spiraled upward directly over the Fellowship, with smaller groups sweeping low now and again while the main column climbed higher and higher. For almost an entire minute they maintained this strange behavior, and then they formed into a single group high overhead. For a second, they paused, almost stopping altogether. Then as one, they turned and flew north, swiftly vanishing from sight.

The land was left in eerie silence.

For a long moment, none of the Fellowship dared to move, seemingly frozen in place by what had happened. After a time, Legolas dropped out of the trees and slowly walked back into the clearing, searching the skies with elven sight. This seemed to be the signal to come out, and one by one, the Fellowship emerged from the trees, clustering together and exchanging grim looks. Sam came over and took Bill from Gimli, but the dwarf barely noticed the hobbit, for he was consumed by dark thoughts. The search was over. The Enemy now knew exactly where the Fellowship was.

The rest of the group appeared to feel likewise. Frodo's eyes were wide, and one hand was clenched tightly against his breast. Sam was pressed against Bill's side as though seeking support from the pony. Merry and Pippin had drawn together and were watching the skies suspiciously as if expecting an attack from some unknown assailant. Aragorn's right hand had come to rest on Andúril's hilt while his left was positioned near a small belt knife. Boromir was murmuring something beneath his breath and had moved to the center of the clearing so that he might get a better view of the skies. Legolas had his eyes closed and his head cocked to one side while he clasped his bow loosely in one hand. And Gandalf was clutching his staff tightly, his bristling brows together and his lips pursed in thought.

For a moment, they stood thus, unable to speak or act. Boromir ceased his muttering, and with this came a complete cessation of sound. Even the slight wind that had blown for much of the afternoon died away, and the sun no longer shone as brightly over the empty land. Shadows crept over the mountains, and the towering peak of Caradhras seemed to mock them as it loomed high overhead. _Doomed_, it whispered, its silent voice filled with gleeful malice. _Doomed…_

It was Gandalf who finally roused the Fellowship, the rustling of his robes sounding uncomfortably loud in the still air. "Come," he said quietly, his dark eyes narrowed into slits as they swept over the countryside. "We have a few hours of daylight left to us. Let us make use of them."

* * *

When the shadows of evening grew long upon the ground, the Fellowship stopped for rest at the base of a hill beside a copse of trees where they could take shelter from spying eyes. They were a silent and solemn group, Gandalf's words having been the last words spoken since the _crebain_ had left them. The areas through which they journeyed seemed to mimic their mood, for they had neither seen nor heard another living creature after the crows had vanished into the north. It was as though the land itself held its breath, and all of Arda felt as though it was waiting for something, though what that something was, none could say.

Keeping his eyes trained upon the empty skies to the north, Legolas lightly fingered his strung bow and tried to draw strength from the power and tension trapped within the wood. The sense of watchful wariness in the air troubled him greatly. Too much it resembled the feel of the stifling forests in Mirkwood's southern regions where the shadow of Dol Guldur held dominion over all. The agents of Sauron were closing upon the Fellowship quickly. Legolas knew the signs well, having fought a hopeless war against the Enemy's creatures for centuries. They had been found, and now the true hunters would be unleashed. It was only a matter of time.

Something moved at his side, and Legolas turned sharply, tensing, but he relaxed when he saw Aragorn's grim face. A sparkle of amusement flickered briefly in Aragorn's eyes, but then it died, replaced by fear and concern. Under other circumstances, the Ranger might have offered a jest or comment about approaching the elf unawares, but he said nothing now. His attention was focused on other things.

"We were seen," Legolas said shortly, turning away from Aragorn and once again looking to the north.

The entire company seemed to stiffen and draw away. Legolas's words were the first words that any of them had spoken in hours, and they were the words that none had seemed able to say. But the truth had to be faced, along with truth's grim consequences. The Enemy now knew where they were. There was no escaping this fact.

"We do not know that for certain," Aragorn answered quietly. "Perhaps we reached cover in time. The _crebain_ were moving quickly. Perhaps they did not see us."

_I stand corrected. It seems that there _is_ a way of escaping reality_, Legolas thought, somewhat taken aback by the unfounded optimism. _I would not expect this of you, Aragorn. Even for you, this is far too hopeful. What do you fear?_

"If you believe we went unseen, then you are a fool," Boromir broke in tersely. Aragorn stiffened at this, but the son of Gondor did not seem to notice and continued. "Did you note the birds' behavior? They found their quarry and then they left to report it. We have been marked."

Eyes flashing, Aragorn started to respond, but Gandalf chose that moment to enter the conversation, his voice low but commanding. "Peace, all of you. Boromir and Legolas are correct. We were seen. You know this, Aragorn, and you know what it means. We must vanish from sight. We must use darkness to our advantage and disappear for a time."

"Nothing is certain, Gandalf," Aragorn answered coolly. "And who knows but what the darkness will bring greater danger."

"The likelihood of being caught upon the slopes is too great to remain here. Surely your Ranger's training tells you that much."

"Indeed," Aragorn said, his eyes flashing. "And it also tells me about taking on unnecessary danger."

Gandalf said nothing in response and favored Aragorn with a vicious glare, which was skillfully returned by the Ranger, who had learned the art of glaring from Elrond. Caught between the two, Legolas suddenly felt as though he was standing in front of a row of targets on an archery range. The elf wondered if there was a discreet method of slipping away and taking the rest of the Fellowship with him while Aragorn and Gandalf discussed whatever it was that had come between them.

He was on the verge of taking them all up into the copse of trees—with the exception of the dwarf who could probably fend for himself on the ground—when Gandalf suddenly stepped back, releasing the Ranger from his gaze. "Sam, why don't you see about making us something to eat," the wizard said quietly. "I do not believe I need to warn you against the use of a fire. In the meantime, I shall pass around the flask of _miruvor_. I believe we could all use some. The day has been long."

_The night was also long_, Legolas thought grimly, his eyes flickering briefly over the hobbits. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had stepped up to aid Sam in dinner preparations—or breakfast-supper preparations, depending upon who was asked—but it was clear that they all wished to simply sit down and rest. They were exhausted, and their eyes spoke of great weariness. _Whatever vanishing trick Gandalf intends, it will have to wait until morning. They do not look as though they could move another step._

"Legolas?"

Legolas turned toward Aragorn, who was holding out the flask of _miruvor_. With a grateful smile and a nod, Legolas took the flask and drank sparingly, relishing the feel of the sweet cordial as it trickled down his throat. Energy and strength seemed to return to him, and he felt the peace of Rivendell seep into his heart. Renewed in body and mind, he turned and handed the flask to Boromir, who took a quick sip before passing it to Gimli. The dwarf received it with some reluctance, but he did drink and then moved to see if the hobbits wanted any.

"Surprised that he is still on his feet? Or surprised that he accepts an elvish drink?"

Legolas scowled and sent Aragorn a dark glare. "My thoughts are my own."

"Has he not earned your respect? He has been through much."

"As have the hobbits," Legolas answered. "But they would not be my first choice of defense were we to come across a host of Orcs."

"He is willing to overlook the quarrel between your races in order to partake of a sustaining drink," Aragorn pointed out.

"He would be foolish to refuse such help."

Aragorn sighed. "There is great worth in the race of dwarves. Can you not open your eyes and see it?"

"My eyes are open, and I see much. But worth in the race of dwarves?" Legolas shook his head. "They are good for metal and mining. They are not trustworthy companions. The sight of gold and the tempt of wealth turns them against any who might stand in their way."

"The same could be said of elves and certain jewels," Aragorn murmured.

Legolas stiffened, his eyes filling with rage at the thought that the Ranger had dared to mention the kinslaying. "If I understand you correctly, then you tread very dangerous ground, heir of Isildur."

"Perhaps, but so do we all," Aragorn said evenly. "There are faults in every race, Legolas, but if we are to face our common foe, it would behoove us to do so together. United. _Especially_ when we tread dangerous ground."

His gray eyes darkening to the color of storm clouds, Legolas began to reply, but a small figure suddenly appeared between the Ranger and the elf, stopping any further discussion. "Here is some of that dried fruit we've been saving," Pippin announced, holing up his hands. "And there are some nuts mixed in with it as well as some dried meat. It's not much, but—"

"It is more than adequate," Aragorn interrupted, sending the elf one last measuring look before seeming to dismiss the matter and turning his focus upon the hobbit instead. "You have my thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome, of course," Pippin answered. He stopped, his brow furrowing in thought. "This is _more_ than adequate? How much would be adequate, Strider? Because if you weren't planning on finishing it, I know of somewhere it could go."

"Of that I have no doubt," the Ranger said with a quiet laugh, taking the mixture from Pippin. "Nevertheless, I think that Legolas and I will manage."

"If you're certain…" Pippin said, pausing in the event that either one might change his mind.

"We are," Legolas sighed, not having the heart for such games and jests. Setting his bow beside him, he took his rations from Aragorn and stepped away, resuming his watch. So far, nothing had threatened them, but then, the _crebain_ had only found them a few hours ago. It would take time for anything to move quickly in this wilderness. But with their location narrowed down and the hobbits dragging their weary feet, once their enemies did arrive, they would find them quickly.

Time dragged by and the Fellowship fell into an uneasy silence as they ate their servings of breakfast-supper. Nothing stirred in the world around them, and it was as though they were alone in the wilderness. Finishing his meal, Legolas brushed his hands off on his tunic and shouldered his bow, eyeing the land. He wanted to scout the area, but they were now in a rocky region with very little in the way of cover. It would be difficult to move and remain unnoticed. He would have to dart from one section of trees to another, and such movements could easily be seen from afar.

"A moment, Legolas," Gandalf called quietly. The elf paused and turned around, his eyes questioning. "A moment," the wizard continued. "There are things we must discuss."

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Aragorn stiffen, and he wondered what this might mean. Were they about to continue the argument that had previously been restricted to Gandalf and the Ranger? It would make sense, as they were now at something of a crossroads and the argument seemed to be about which path the Fellowship would choose.

"Well, let us hear it," Gimli grumbled, his eyes watching the wizard closely as though he knew or guessed something. "Unless I miss my guess, information has been kept from many of us. I think it best if that information was now shared."

"Indeed, Master Dwarf, there are many things that have been kept from you for your own safety and for your own good," Gandalf replied, his tone somewhat sharp. "But as for these matters…" He trailed off and frowned, his face growing solemn. "We cannot, of course, go on again tonight. The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest here for a while."

"And then where are we to go?" Frodo asked, voicing the question that had immediately sprung to Legolas's mind.

Gandalf seemed to hesitate, as though considering how to word what needed to be said. "We still have our journey and our errand before us," he said at length. "We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell."

Legolas's eyes narrowed and he studied the wizard closely. He recognized this tactic, for it was a favorite of his father's. Gandalf was deliberately setting the choices up so that the Fellowship was forced to agree with whatever it was that the wizard had in mind. Going back was not an option. The hobbits were looking rather hopeful at the prospect, but Legolas knew well that time was running out for all of Middle-earth. If they went back now, they would never get another chance.

"I wish I was back there," Frodo said slowly, his eyes downcast. "But how can I return without shame—unless there is indeed no other way, and we are already defeated?"

"You are right, Frodo," Gandalf agreed, his voice grave. "To go back is to admit defeat, and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now, then the Ring must remain there: we shall not be able to set out again. Then sooner or later Rivendell will be besieged, and after a brief and bitter time it will be destroyed. The Ringwraiths are deadly enemies, but they are only shadows yet of the power and terror they would possess if the Ruling Ring was on their master's hand again."

Frodo sighed. "Then we must go on, if there is a way."

_And since he has committed the Ring-bearer, he has committed all of us_, Legolas thought with a slight grimace. _My father would be proud. It was skillfully done. But why did Gandalf see the need to maneuver us so? What is it that he and Aragorn both fear?_

"There is a way that we may attempt," the wizard said quietly. "I thought from the beginning, when I first considered this journey, that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have not spoken of it to the Company before. Aragorn was against it, until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."

"If it is a worse road than the Redhorn Gate, then it must be evil indeed," Merry said, his brow furrowed and his eyes concerned. "But you had better tell us about it, and let us know the worst at once."

_Now we come to it_, Legolas realized. _Now the time for secrets has passed and we will hear the name of this darker road._ Steeling himself, he folded his arms across his chest and waited for the revelation. But he was completely unprepared for what the wizard said.

Looking into the faces of each one of the Fellowship, Gandalf grasped his staff and rose to his full height. "The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria."

Legolas felt as though an Orc had just punched him in the stomach while wearing a metal glove. His heart sank somewhere into the pit of his stomach and his eyes grew wide. Moria? It could not be! Surely they were not so desperate as to walk into such a place. Legolas had not yet been conceived when the realm of the dwarves fell, but he had heard the stories. While growing up, his brothers had taken turns frightening him at night by regaling him with the horrific rumors of what had happened, spinning tales of an unspeakable slaughter and a creature of darkness that had haunted his dreams for years until Thranduil discovered what was happening and put a stop to the stories. But even afterwards, Legolas could never quite shake his fear of dark places, and even the more confining areas of his father's halls had managed to induce claustrophobic reactions. Now to be faced with his childhood fear…

"The road may lead _to_ Moria," Aragorn said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them, "but how can we hope that it will lead _through_ Moria?"

"It is a name of ill omen," Boromir warned, his voice dark. "Nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards until we come to the Gap of Rohan where men are friendly to my people, taking the road that I followed on my way hither." He now looked around as he spoke, almost as though he was beseeching the rest of the Fellowship for aid. "Or we might pass by and cross the Isen into Langstrand and Lebennin," he continued, "and so come to Gondor from regions nigh to the sea."

"Things have changed since you came north, Boromir," Gandalf answered, his voice cool. "Did you not hear what I told you of Saruman? With him I may have business of my own ere all is over. But the Ring must not come near Isengard, if that can by any means be prevented. The Gap of Rohan is closed to us while we go with the Bearer. As for the longer road: we cannot afford the time. We might spend a year in such a journey, and we should pass through many lands that are empty and harbourless. Yet they would not be safe. The watchful eyes both of Saruman and of the Enemy are on them. When you came north, Boromir, you were in the Enemy's eyes only one stray wanderer from the South and a matter of small concern to him: his mind was busy with the pursuit of the Ring. But you return now as a member of the Ring's Company, and you are in peril as long as you remain with us. The danger will increase with every league that we go on south under the naked sky. Since our attempt on the mountain-pass, our plight has become more desperate, I fear." The wizard shook his head, glanced to the north, and then turned piercing eyes upon Aragorn. "I see now little hope if do not soon vanish from sight for a while and cover our trail. Therefore I advise that we should go neither over the mountains nor round them, but under them. That is a road at any rate that the Enemy will least expect us to take."

"We do not know what he expects!" Boromir exclaimed. "He may watch all roads, likely and unlikely. In that case to enter Moria would be to walk into a trap, hardly better than knocking at the gates of the Dark Tower itself! The name of Moria is black."

"You speak of what you do not know when you liken Moria to the stronghold of Sauron," Gandalf warned, and his eyes were hard. "I alone of you have ever been in the dungeons of the Dark Lord, and only in his lesser and older dwelling in Dol Guldur. Those who pass the gates of Barad-dûr do not return." He was silent for a moment, a shadow passing across his face, but then he seemed to shake himself and continued. "I would not lead you into Moria if there were no hope of coming out again. If there are Orcs there, it may prove ill for us, that is true. But most of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains were scattered or destroyed in the Battle of Five Armies. The Eagles report that Orcs are gathering again from afar, but there is a hope that Moria is still free." Gandalf now turned his eyes upon Gimli, and Legolas frowned to see that the dwarf's face had a touch of excitement in it. "There is even a chance that dwarves are there, and that in some deep hall of his fathers, Balin, son of Fundin, may be found," Gandalf said quietly before turning back to the group. "However it may prove, one must tread the path that need chooses."

Legolas was now feeling slightly ill, a feeling that he did not appreciate in the least. It all made a kind of horrible sense, yet that did not meant it was any easier to accept. What Gandalf said was true. The Orcs were primarily confined to the High Pass and other northern regions. There were no reports of the creatures roaming so far south. It was also possible that dwarves might be found within Moria—though this was not much of an improvement over Orcs in Legolas's mind. And yet…Moria! The Black Pit. Dread seized the elf and he shivered slightly. He'd been present and attentive at the Council of Elrond. He'd listened to Glóin's report. There had been no word of dwarves in Moria for nearly twenty-five years. What hope was there that they still survived? And if they had indeed perished, was it not likely that the thing responsible for their demise still walked their hallowed halls?

"I will tread the path with you, Gandalf," Gimli announced, shattering Legolas's thoughts. "I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there—if you can find the doors that are shut."

"Good, Gimli. You encourage me," Gandalf said, something of a smile stealing over his face. "We will seek the hidden doors together. And we will come through. In the ruins of the dwarves, a dwarf's head will be less easy to bewilder than elves or men or hobbits. Yet it will not be the first time that I have been to Moria. I sought there long for Thrain, son of Thror, after he was lost. I passed through, and I came out again alive."

"I, too, one passed the Dimrill Gate," Aragorn said darkly, his eyes shadowed as though trapped by some foul memory. "But though I came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time."

"And I don't wish to enter it even once," Pippin piped up.

"Nor me," Sam added.

"Of course not!" Gandalf said, his voice now tinged with a touch of exasperation. "Who would? But the question is, who will follow me if I lead you there?"

"I will!" Gimli promised, and Legolas wondered if now might not be a good time to loose an arrow in the general direction of a certain dwarf.

"I will," Aragorn said slowly, his voice heavy. "You followed my lead to disaster in the snow and have said no word of blame. I will follow your lead now—if this last warning does not move you." He drew himself up and faced the wizard directly, his eyes flashing. "It is not the Ring, nor of us others that I am thinking now, but of you, Gandalf. And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"

A shiver seemed to go through the Fellowship, and Legolas's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. The sound of conviction in Aragorn's voice frightened him as very few things could, and a shadow of foreboding came upon him. Legolas was not an elf gifted with foresight, but from time to time, he would occasionally feel a hint or a glimmer of things to come. The impressions from these rare instances were never explicit or detailed, but they sometimes aided him in staying alert when otherwise he might have been more careless. Legolas was receiving one of these feelings now, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Aragorn was right. Whatever the Ranger had seen with his foresight, it was deadly. And Gandalf bore the brunt of the danger.

"I will _not_ go," Boromir declared, his eyes flashing. "Not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do Legolas and the little folk say?" The man glanced at the elf and then looked to the hobbits, his gaze focusing upon Merry and Frodo, who had yet to speak. "The Ringbearer's voice surely should be heard!"

Legolas sighed as the eyes of the Fellowship drifted between himself and the hobbits. "I do not wish to go to Moria," he murmured, sending Gandalf an apologetic look. It was perhaps the first time in his life that he had denied the wizard's counsel.

"I do not wish to go," Frodo spoke up, "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf." Legolas cringed slightly at this but said nothing as the hobbit continued. "I beg that there should be no vote until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!"

Silence fell at Frodo's words, and Legolas sighed quietly. He did not wish to go to Moria, yet what choice did they have? It had already been decided that the Ring could not return to Rivendell. All other options had been eliminated. The only choice left to them was to attempt the road through Moria. Yet Boromir was right when he compared Moria with a trap. Once they entered, there would be no turning back. And if they could not reach the other side, they would be caught. That prospect by itself frightened Legolas almost as much as the stories of Moria had. He did not like to be caged, and the very thought of becoming trapped beneath the mountains was sending his mind into a panic.

In an attempt to calm himself, he focused his senses on the surrounding world, looking for the soothing whisper of the wind in the treetops. He did indeed hear the wind, for it was beginning to pick up as evening drew nigh, but it was not whispering. Rather, it was moaning, and Frodo's description of a howling wind was becoming quite accurate as it started to wind its way through rocks and canyons. In fact, it sounded suspiciously like…

Legolas froze, his eyes going wide. It could not be possible, and yet there was no other explanation. Whirling about, he turned to Aragorn and saw the growing look of fear upon the man's face. "How the wind howls!" the Ranger swore. "It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the mountains!"

And everything fell into place. The two Wargs they had first encountered had been scouts. Forerunners for the main pack. When they had failed to report back, other spies were sent. There was that area of darkness they had journeyed into in order to avoid the swamp. They had been watched. Legolas had felt it. But the main body of Wargs had been too far away to respond to evil's cries, and so the _crebain_ had been sent. And now that the Wargs were almost upon them, they could pursue the Fellowship on their own, following the trail by scent.

"Need we wait until morning then?" Gandalf demanded as the Fellowship grouped together, watching the shadows closely as the sun sank below the horizon. "It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with the wild wolves on his trail?"

"How far away is Moria?" Boromir asked, his voice filled with reluctance.

"There was a door southwest of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies and maybe twenty as the wolf runs."

"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," Boromir said. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc that one fears."

"True, but where the Warg howls, there also the Orc prowls," Aragorn answered grimly as he loosened Andúril in its sheath.

Legolas blinked and shot a bemused glance at Aragorn and Boromir. He had thought that Mirkwood was the only realm desperate enough to create children's rhymes that offered advice for confronting the enemy. Apparently, the situation in Gondor was just as dire, and it seemed that Rivendell had also been affected by the growing darkness of the Misty Mountains.

"How far away are they?" Gandalf asked, his eyes falling upon both Legolas and Aragorn.

"Even had we the strength to move, we could not hope to outrun them," Legolas answered, closing his eyes and listening to the howls. "They have caught our scent, and already they sing of our destruction. They will be here ere midnight."

"It is not a large pack," Aragorn added, his brow furrowed in concentration. "But neither is it a small one. We will be hard-pressed to hold them at bay." He listened a moment more and then grimaced before turning toward Gandalf, his face grim. "They are also hungry."

"And so their attack shall be all the more terrible," the wizard murmured with a sigh. He looked around and then glanced up at the hill beside them. "We shall take shelter there," he decided, nodding toward a clump of trees at the top of the hill. "I see a ring of stones that might provide us with defense. And we shall light a fire, as well. Secrecy seems a moot point at the moment."

Moving quickly, they gathered their baggage together and hastened up the hill. The song of the wolves was now clear to every member of the Fellowship, and Legolas soon had to take Bill from Sam, for the pony was becoming skittish.

"I wish I had taken Elrond's advice," Pippin murmured as he marched next to the elf. "I am no good after all. There is not enough of the breed of Bandobras the Bullroarer in me. These howls freeze my blood. I don't ever remember feeling so wretched."

"My heart's right down in my toes, Mr. Pippin," Sam answered. "But we aren't eaten yet, and there are some stout folk here with us. Whatever may be in store for old Gandalf, I'll wager it isn't a wolf's belly."

_I pray you are correct, Samwise_, Legolas thought, gazing out across the darkening land. _It may well take the powers of a wizard to see us through this night. One bow, one axe, three swords, and four hobbit knives cannot hope to deter the wrath of a Warg pack._ And as he concluded this grim thought, the sun plunged completely below the horizon, and the eerie call of the wolves sounded loud from the north as the wind began to fly in earnest.


	2. January 12, 3019 Night

****

January 12, 3019 (Night)

Eerie howls rose and fell upon the wind as it blew down from northern lands. A sharp chill in the air had caused everyone—with the rather exasperating exception of a certain elf—to wrap themselves securely in thick cloaks and blankets. Since secrecy had become something of a moot point now that wolves had their scent, Gimli and Boromir had started a fire, giving it a broad base so that all might easily gather around it and use it as a defense against the coming Wargs. The company's other natural defense was a ring of stones set around the hilltop. These rocks would prevent the wolves from forming a tight circle when they advanced, and the circle would be further broken by the scattered trees. These things were meager wards that would neither intimidate nor slow the fell beasts for long, but considering the Fellowship's dearth of both numbers and experience, additional protection of any kind was helpful. And judging from the way that most of the Fellowship bunched closely around the dancing flames, everyone was keenly aware of this.

In a twisted sense, it was almost funny. Should another traveler pass by and gaze upon the unlikely collection of beings that made up Middle-earth's last hope, he might have made the mistake of assuming them all to be friends. There was no sign of the contention that had possessed the group only a short time ago when they sat at the base of the hill and argued the merits of traveling through Moria. The threat of danger had broken down the barriers between individuals, and they almost moved as a cohesive unit. A team. A _fellowship_. For once, there was nothing in the way of bickering between elf and dwarf. There were no subtle displays of power on the part of Aragorn and Boromir. Even the hobbits said naught about the food or the misuse of the word _shelter_. There was no further dissent from anyone about the decision to take the darker road should they survive the night. In the midst of turmoil and fear, a singular moment of unity had come to the Fellowship. Thus, the impending arrival of the wolves could almost be seen as a rather perverse blessing.

_And if I seriously believe that, then I have been spending far too much time among the Rohirrim_, Gandalf told himself with a shake of his head. _For only they have the ability to take such a fell situation and find some skewed form of fatalistic pleasure. _Still, it was unlikely that the circumstances were going to change within the next few hours, and Gandalf felt that he might as well be somewhat optimistic about their chances. _After all_, the wizard mused, _fortune sometimes surprises us. Things have been known to work themselves out for the best. Perhaps I should be more trusting of fate._

Unfortunately, the idea to trust fate was identical to the counsel that Radagast had once given to a frustrated Thranduil, and Mirkwood's present condition revealed just how well that tidbit of advice had worked. Baring intervention from the Valar, the elves of Mirkwood would not last another century. The Fellowship's current situation—while certainly diminished in scale from the problems of Thranduil's kingdom—was similar. They would not live to see the light of morning unless extraordinary means were taken.

_It would seem, then, that trusting fate is not a possibility_, Gandalf sighed, rubbing his temples. _Well, if I cannot trust fate, I shall have to trust something else. However, the remaining options as I see them are my own powers and the Fellowship. The former is a given, but the latter…I believe the latter to be cause for concern._

Two days before the Fellowship left Rivendell, Erestor had succumbed to a moment of exasperation and pointed out that only half of the company had seen an actual battle. Aragorn had reminded the counselor that the hobbits had survived an encounter with the Nazgûl on Weathertop, to which Erestor had retorted that this brief meeting hardly qualified the hobbits as war veterans. One quip led to another, and eventually a heated debate erupted about the merits of military prowess within the Fellowship. In the end, Elladan and Elrohir had been forced to restrain their enraged foster brother when Erestor questioned Aragorn's wisdom in taking Andúril along because the blade had not been tested in battle since its reforging. At that point, Elrond had evicted all of the debate's participants from the Hall of Fire and warned them that if they continued their discussion they would find themselves translating the library's massive scroll collection into Entish. The threat had worked and the argument dropped, but Erestor's point had been a valid one. The Fellowship severely lacked military experience. This would be an interesting night, to say the least.

It was made all the more interesting given the fact that nearly the entire company was exhausted from their ordeal on Caradhras. They had gone without sleep now for one night and one day while enduring cold, snow, mountain trails, and fear of discovery. The hobbits were clearly ready to drop, and they were all yawning widely as they sat beside the fire. Bill the pony trembled and shook with every howl born to them on the northern wind, but his head was low and his ears drooped as the look of fear in his eyes competed with the desire for sleep. The other members of the Fellowship tried to mask their weariness, but even a casual observer could see that all was not well. Gimli was so close to the fire that he risked igniting his beard, and he would periodically wave one hand over the outer coals as though trying to keep his mind alert through the use of discomfort. Boromir had taken to pacing around the flames, which was not entirely unusual for him except that he ordinarily didn't compulsively draw and sheathe his sword while doing it. Aragorn had removed himself from the rest of the Fellowship and stood near some of the large stones that ringed the top of this hill. Andúril was in his hands and he twirled it about from time to time, assuming battle stances that required both concentration and balance. The only member of the Fellowship who did not seem tired at first glance was Legolas, but even he was not immune. He would stand silent and still for several minutes, watching the dark sky and listening to the howls of the wolves. Then he would blink, shake his head slightly, change locations, and start all over again.

_This will never do_, Gandalf thought grimly. _By the time the Wargs reach us, we will have worn ourselves so thin that there will be nothing left for them._ Sighing, he raised one hand, caught Aragorn's attention, and beckoned the Ranger toward the fire.

Sensing that an announcement of some kind was forthcoming, Boromir and Legolas both stopped their wanderings and moved toward the wizard. Gimli and the hobbits joined them with the exception of Sam, who was refusing to stray far from where Bill was staked next to the fire. But as he was well within hearing distance, Gandalf did not insist that he leave the pony. "How far away are the wolves, Legolas?" the wizard asked.

"Three hours, maybe," the elf said, his brow furrowing in concentration as he listened to the howls that echoed off the mountains. "Perhaps four. It is difficult to be certain, for the wind seems to be playing tricks. But judging from what I can hear, I am reasonably confident that we will not see the main pack for several hours at least."

"But they may have sent silent runners ahead of them," Aragorn said darkly. "We will be unable to hide, if that is what you intend."

"Nay, hiding will do us no good," Gandalf agreed. "Rather, I had survival in mind. And not only for tonight but for tomorrow, also. If we yet live when the sun rises in the morning, we will need to move with great haste. We cannot do that if we stumble and fall along the way."

Silence met his words, and though the hobbits seemed confused, the other members of the Fellowship quickly grasped the wizard's meaning. "You cannot possibly expect us to sleep this night," Gimli said with a shake of his head.

"It would be a wise course of action," Boromir murmured, surprising Gandalf with his support. "Even during the darkest nights on the eastern shores of the Anduin, the men in the patrols were required to sleep. If the wolves are still hours away, we must take what rest we are afforded. We will then be better prepared to meet them. But I would advocate no less than a double watch."

"We can afford no _more_ than a double watch," Aragorn said quietly. "We have not the numbers for it."

"Excuse me," Pippin said, raising his voice so as to be heard. "But if I understand you correctly, you're saying we should go to sleep with those howls in our ears and the knowledge that at some point during the night we'll have to wake up and fight for our lives. Am I wrong or is that what's really being suggested?"

"That is indeed my counsel," Gandalf answered, frowning at the hobbit even as he pushed back a twinge of irritation. "The last time any of us slept was yesterday afternoon. Since then, we have climbed steep switchbacks, endured a fierce winter storm, forged our own path through the snow, retreated down those same switchbacks, and then hastened our steps in an effort to find some semblance of cover. We are wearied and we need rest. All of us," he added with a glance toward the elf and the dwarf, both of whom looked as though they strongly objected to the idea of sleeping this night. _Would that they could come to an agreement on other things_.

"I don't think I can sleep through this," Merry said as the wind gusted strongly in from the north, bringing with it a loud chorus of howls

"I know I can't," Sam added from his place next to Bill. Frodo did not speak, but he also looked dubious about the possibility of sleeping.

"You will have to," Boromir said, his voice firm but not unkind. "Sleep must be sought whenever possible, and if we are granted a few hours respite, we must take advantage of such a gift."

"Gift?" Sam echoed.

"I will agree that sleep is needful, but surely we cannot let all here rest," Legolas said, breaking in before Sam could start a denotation debate. "There are some of us who are intimately acquainted with the hounds of the Enemy. We know their feel and we know their hunting patterns."

"Which is why you will be taking the second watch," Gandalf answered. "For by your own reckoning, that is when the wolves will be upon us."

"Mithrandir, as an elf—"

"You were not unduly troubled by the snow, and you are able to go longer without sleep," Gandalf finished for Legolas. "But we will have need of your eyes and ears later in the journey. For now, you are afforded a chance to rest and I would see you take it. I do not know when another opportunity will present itself."

"But Legolas raises a good point," Aragorn said, pulling his cloak around him as the northern wind suddenly increased in strength. "Only three of us have extensive experience with Wargs, either as hunters or as prey. If you insist that we sleep, then we should divide the night into three watches rather than four."

"If we do that, we shall have numbers enough for a triple guard rather than a double," Boromir added with a rather unreadable glance at the Ranger.

"Your counsel is prudent," Gandalf said slowly, "but I believe rest to be of greater importance. Shorter watches mean more hours spent sleeping, and that is of priority given the fact that sometime during one of these watches, the Wargs shall arrive."

"I believe we're all forgetting something," Frodo spoke up. "These arguments are well and good, but they're pointless because of what Merry said. It will be difficult for us to sleep when we know danger is only hours away. And it's fine enough for you, Boromir, to tell us that we must seek rest, but we haven't fought the enemy like you have. We haven't learned to sleep under conditions like this."

"You have had two weeks to practice, and that is without considering your journey to Imladris," Boromir answered. "Sleeping near danger is not unlike sleeping during a storm. And you have done that."

A particularly loud howl suddenly tore through the camp, and Bill whinnied sharply as Sam tried to comfort him. "Begging your pardon, Mr. Boromir," the gardener said, gripping the pony's halter tightly, "but I see a world of difference between a few drops of rain and those wolves. I know Bill feels the same way."

"You may surprise yourselves," Gandalf said. "You may find that you fall asleep easily, for you are all greatly wearied."

"And I know of a trick or two that might help," Aragorn added. "But before we discuss this, I wish to return to the issue of how many watches we will have this night. I still believe that reducing it to three will result in greater safety."

"But also less sleep," Gandalf answered, feeling a hint of frustration. "There is still the morrow to think of. A long road lies before us, and if we are successful in entering Moria, we shall face an even longer road."

"But with insufficient guard tonight, we will not even live to see the morning," Aragorn argued.

"Four watches," Gandalf said firmly, fixing his eyes upon Aragorn as he tried to make the other understand. It seemed as though he and the Ranger had been at odds ever since he'd broached the topic of Moria. Since then, they had agreed on very little, and this was yet another example of the rift that seemed to be growing between them. "Frodo and I shall take the first watch, and Legolas and Sam will take the second," the wizard continued. "Aragorn and Pippin will then take the third followed by Boromir, Gimli, and Merry for the final watch. At no point will be there be insufficient guard, and for the last watch in which there is less experience, three shall be awake. It will be well."

For a long moment, the only sounds in the camp were Bill's fearful shuffling, the whine of the wind, and the howl of the Wargs. Given all of this, the night was by no means silent, but even so, it felt as though a hush had fallen.

It was Gimli who eventually spoke, breaking the stillness that was anything but still. "Since it seems we are to sleep, let us do so and waste no more time in discussions. It is obvious that some minds will not be altered."

This last statement was made with a slight glance toward Aragorn, as though the dwarf wished to say that he shared the Ranger's views but saw no other alternative. Watching the exchange of looks intently, Gandalf noted that this seemed to be the consensus within the Fellowship. _They are weary indeed_, the wizard decided. _Two days ago, this might have resulted in a debate that endured for hours._

"I still don't understand how you expect us to sleep in all this," Pippin said when the others began to move to their beds.

"Lie down and close your eyes," Aragorn commanded gently. "And remember that we probably have three hours before there is any immediate cause for concern."

Another gust of northern wind bore down upon the Fellowship, bringing with it a chorus of howls that lingered over the camp and echoed off the sides of the mountains. "I would call that an immediate cause for concern," Sam muttered grimly.

Aragorn sighed as he rolled out his blankets and directed his attention to the other side of the fire. "Legolas? Would you consider gracing us with a song? Something that might help the hobbits sleep?"

At this suggestion, the hobbits visibly relaxed, and from his position opposite the Ranger, the elf immediately nodded. "Of course. Did you have a particular song in mind?"

"Anything but that ridiculous song my brothers invented to wake everyone up in the middle of the night and then lull them back to sleep," Aragorn answered.

"And not the fall of Gil-galad," Gandalf added. Though he was in complete agreement with the idea of singing the hobbits to sleep, there were some songs that should be avoided. "Along with that, I would advise against any lays that speak of darkness and the devices of the Enemy."

"You have just eliminated the majority of songs that I heard in Imladris," Boromir muttered, drawing up his blankets and turning his eyes to the sky.

"Fear not," Legolas said with a slight smile as he lay back and folded his hands together upon his chest. "In Imladris, they sing many songs of sorrow, for that is all the Noldor seem to know. But my people, though we live in constant shadow, have learned to find mirth whenever possible. We have songs that may lighten your heart. I know of some that have been translated into Westron, so you may enjoy not only the music but also the words." Legolas was then silent for a moment, and then he began to sing, his fair voice quiet and soothing.

__

Down the swift dark stream you go  
Back to lands you once did know!  
Leave the halls and caverns deep,  
Leave the northern mountains steep,  
Where the forest wide and dim  
Stoops in shadow gray and grim!  
Float beyond the world of trees  
Out into the whispering breeze.

It took all of Gandalf's considerable restraint to keep from laughing aloud. This simple song was one commonly sung by the elves who disposed of empty wine barrels, sending them out through the river that ran beneath Thranduil's halls. It was certainly not what the wizard had been expecting, but he heartily approved of the choice. The tune was haunting, as seemed to be the case with all elven songs, but it was also quick and brisk while the words were light, providing a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded the Fellowship. Additionally, this was a song about escape and freedom, things the elves of Mirkwood pined after and things that the hobbits needed to remember.

__

Follow, follow stars that leap  
Up the heavens cold and steep;  
Turn when dawn comes over land,  
Over rapid, over sand,  
South away! and South away!  
Seek the sunlight and the day,  
Back to pasture, back to mead,  
Where the kine and oxen feed!

A sudden memory took Gandalf, and he hastily turned toward Gimli. This particular song could also stir unpleasant memories of Glóin's imprisonment at the hands of Legolas's father. In fact, the wizard was mildly surprised that Gimli had failed to protest when Aragorn first broached the idea of an elven song. But mild surprise swiftly transformed into astonished confusion when Gandalf's eyes fell upon the dwarf, for it seemed as though Gimli was…enjoying the song.

Gandalf blinked. _That_ was unusual. To the casual eye, the dwarf appeared to be on the verge of sleep, but the wizard could see a slight movement to Gimli's hand that appeared to be keeping time with the song. And there was also the fact that the dwarf seemed far too relaxed given the circumstances. Yes, there could be no doubt about it. The more he watched, the more Gandalf was convinced. Gimli took great pleasure from the song.

_So it would seem that the dwarf has learned to appreciate something of the elves_, Gandalf mused with an incredulous shake of his head. _Now we must simply convince Legolas to lower his own haughty pride and appreciate something of the dwarves._

Movement off to the side caught Gandalf's attention, and he turned to watch as Frodo stood and began walking around as though to stave off sleep. Aragorn's idea was working wonders. Glancing back at those gathered around the fire, Gandalf could tell that Pippin and Merry were already asleep while Sam was not far behind. Gimli was on the verge of dropping off, and the even breathing of both Boromir and Aragorn suggested they had found solace in dreams, though it appeared to be a very light rest. And as for Legolas, the elf had concluded his song and begun another, but his voice faded from time to time and his eyes were glazing over

__

A ship with golden beak and oar  
and timbers white came gliding;  
swans went sailing on before,  
her tall prow guiding.  
Fair folk out of Elvenland  
in silver-gray were rowing,  
and three with crowns she saw there stand  
with bright hair flowing.

The wizard frowned. At this point, the elf was no longer truly aware of what he was singing, and Gandalf wondered what had prompted this particular song. It was not a song of Mirkwood but rather a song occasionally sung in Lothlórien and in Rivendell that spoke of the sea and of the West. It was not something that Legolas was accustomed to sing about as almost his entire life had been spent defending Mirkwood. He had no thoughts for leaving the shores of Middle-earth, yet that was one of the themes to this song. _Should I survive the road through Moria, I will speak of this with Celeborn and Galadriel_, Gandalf decided. _It may be best if Legolas goes no further than Lothlórien, for his journey to Rivendell seems to have awakened something within him. If he ventures further south, he will be in danger. But then again, further south we will all be in danger. Elbereth, we will meet danger this night. We have no need to venture south to find it._

Frodo walked across Gandalf's view, still pacing, while Legolas's song faded entirely as the elf drifted into sleep. And in the wake of the fair elven voice, the wind increased in strength, making certain that the sounds of wolves were ever in the ears of the Fellowship. Thick clouds rolled swiftly overhead, hiding the light of the stars, while darkness closed around the ring of rocks in which the Fellowship huddled. Sighing deeply, Gandalf curled his fingers tightly around the comforting wood of his staff. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Aragorn stood in darkness.

He could not see. There was no light to guide him. His world had been plunged into a shadow that could not be pierced. He could clearly hear the crackle of a large fire, but there was no light to accompany this sound. He had always taken for granted that one would accompany the other, yet it was not so now. The fire was also lacking warmth, for the air around him was cold. It was a strange chill that seemed to strike more at the heart than at the body, and Aragorn shivered, unsure of what to make of this.

He was alone, and yet he was not. Others were with him, but he could not contact them. Should he speak, they would not hear him. Should he touch them, they would not feel his hand. Through means he did not fully comprehend, Aragorn knew that he was only here as an observer. An observer without sight, but an observer, nonetheless. And that was all. He could not act. He could not make his presence known. Whatever happened in this strange realm of darkness, he would be powerless to prevent it. He was only meant to watch. To listen. To feel.

To know…

The roar of the fire intensified as though it drew near, yet still it could not be seen and still it possessed no warmth. But there was a new sound that also grew. The sound of drums. Large drums. Loud drums. Deep drums that pounded out a steady rhythm that grew and grew until Aragorn nearly cried aloud, begging them to stop.

And then voices joined with the drums. Fell voices. Orc voices. Troll voices. They sang with the drums, and together they created a chant that promised death to all who heard it. Louder and louder they sang until the cacophony echoed in a continuous round off wide cavern walls that Aragorn still could not see. Clutching his ears, he dropped to his knees, trying to silence the voices that pounded against his soul and reverberated through his mind.

And it stopped.

The drums fell still.

The voices disappeared.

Fear pricking at his heart, Aragorn lowered his hands and stood. In some ways, this silence was worse than the bedlam. Much worse. Something waited in the dark. Waited and did not give itself away through noise. But it could not hide entirely. Aragorn felt it. He could not help but feel it. It was like an inky blackness stealing over his senses, darker than the shadows and deeper than the cavern's depths.

And then a light appeared.

The shadows receded, but they did not flee. They remained, clouding the edges of vision. But Aragorn took no thought for them, focusing instead on the light. He knew that light. He knew its source. And he knew it stood against a darkness that would extinguish it. With this thought, he turned away from the light, seeking to penetrate the shadows that surrounded him. Perhaps he could find something that would aid the bearer of the light. And as though answering his demands for sight, the veil over his eyes lifted.

He saw.

He knew.

_He screamed…_

"Mr. Strider?"

Aragorn jerked upright, one hand flying to Andúril where it rested beside him even as he scrambled to his feet. Blankets flew wildly, and a startled hobbit leaped back, his eyes wide.

"Strider?!"

His breath coming in gasps, Aragorn shook his head and looked around, glancing over Sam's frightened face and then moving on to the sleeping forms of the Fellowship crowded around the dancing fire. _A dream!_ he told himself firmly as he began to get his bearings. _Naught more than a dream!_

But the slight ache in the back of his head warned him that it had been no ordinary dream…

"Mr. Strider, are you—"

"My apologies, Master Samwise" Aragorn interrupted, rubbing his brow and trying to calm his racing heart. "I…was not sleeping peacefully."

The hobbit nodded, his eyes worried. "I know. I could tell. I didn't mean to wake you, but I didn't want you to carry on so, begging your pardon, when it was obvious that—"

A sudden howl interrupted Sam, and Aragorn stiffened. The Warg that had made that howl was close. Too close. In fact, now that he had begun to shake off the vestiges of sleep, he realized that he could _feel_ the presence of the Wargs. There were many of them, and they were no more than an arrow's flight away. Drawing Andúril, the Ranger let his scabbard fall to the side and scanned the darkness, searching for movement. And at that point, he realized that one of the Fellowship was missing.

"Where is Legolas?" he demanded, looking around for the elf but finding nothing.

"He went off that way," Sam answered, nodding toward the west. "He said he'd only be gone for a moment."

Aragorn frowned. "How long ago was that?"

Sam's gaze turned inward as he calculated how much time had passed since the elf had left. "I think…there he is!"

The Ranger turned and loosed a silent sigh of relief as Legolas suddenly appeared between two of the stones that ringed their camp and hurried toward the fire, his head turned so as to watch his back. But relief vanished quickly when Aragorn saw that the elf had his bow in hand and an arrow already nocked. "Legolas?"

Turning his gaze away from the darkness, Legolas caught sight of Aragorn and blinked, confusion flitting over his face. He moved as though to speak, but a sudden chorus of howls behind him stopped whatever words he had thought to say. An unreadable expression flashed across his face and he turned to Sam. "Wake the others," the elf said quietly, his voice calm but laced with an undercurrent of urgency. "Be quick about it."

Sam nodded, his eyes growing wide with fear, and hurried to do as he was told. Watching the hobbit for a moment, Aragorn winced as yet another set of howls erupted into the night, this time on the opposite side of the camp. "How soon?" he asked, his hand tightening around Andúril's hilt.

"Soon," Legolas whispered, turning his eyes back to the darkness. "We are surrounded."

More howls were heard, coming from several different directions now, and Aragorn felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise. Movement behind him drew his attention and he turned as Boromir joined them, his eyes slightly clouded with sleep but clearing rapidly. "They are close," he observed.

"Advance scouts arrived during the beginning of my watch," Legolas said quietly, still staring into the night as the chorus of howls ebbed slightly before it started up again. "They found us easily enough and sent word to their pack."

"And now the pack has arrived." Aragorn shook his head and cursed softly. Looking back toward the fire, he noted that the rest of the Fellowship was now awake and that Sam had joined the other hobbits with Bill, his hand firm upon the pony's halter as the cries of the wolves continued to echo around them.

"The hobbits are not prepared for this," Boromir said, his words almost lost as a gust of wind rushed the camp and the howls became even louder.

"None of us are truly prepared for this," Gandalf murmured as he joined them.

A dwarven oath drew Aragorn's attention across the fire, and he watched as Gimli took several steps away from the flames, peering into the darkness. As though sensing the Ranger's gaze, the dwarf then turned toward Aragorn, his face grim. "Eyes," he warned.

A shiver crept over Aragorn and he also looked into the darkness, but he could see nothing beyond the ring of boulders. However, that did not lessen the fear in his heart. Dwarves had exceptional night vision, and if Gimli said that he saw eyes, then there were eyes. "Can you tell how many?" he asked, shifting into a battle stance as several new choruses of howls erupted around the camp.

"More than I care to count," the dwarf answered.

"Gandalf? What should we be doing?"

Frodo's simple question drove home the observation that Boromir had previously made. The hobbits were not ready for such a confrontation, and looking over at Gandalf, Aragorn saw that the wizard shared his thoughts.

"Stay close to the fire," Gandalf told Frodo. "All of you. And keep that pony under control!" he added when Bill reared and neighed, almost pulling free of his stakes.

Aragorn registered the fact that Boromir had now moved to stand before the hobbits, all of whom had drawn their blades but none of whom seemed at all confident about using them. Gimli was also drifting closer to the hobbits while Legolas had stepped back into a position where he might better cover them with his bow. _Leaving the wizard and myself to watch anything that does not directly concern the hobbits_, Aragorn noted wearily. _A poor defense at best, but given the circumstances, I suppose we can do nothing else. There is no time for greater strategy._

Deciding that he could trust Legolas's bow to cover everything before the Fellowship, Aragorn moved behind the elf so that he might watch for things coming from the rear. "I pray your arrows fly true tonight," the Ranger murmured, shifting until he stood with his back against the archer's.

"Have the arrows of the elves ever failed you?" Legolas demanded with an indignant sniff, his voice somehow cutting through the Warg cries that had now become almost deafening.

"To my knowledge, no," Aragorn conceded. "But the fate of this Fellowship seems to have run afoul."

To this, the elf gave no response, and the Ranger was forced to conclude that Legolas was of a similar opinion. It was not reassuring, and Aragorn felt his hope falter even more when he turned his gaze upon a space between two boulders. The light of their campfire was reflecting off of a pair of eyes, and the Ranger thought he could see forms moving beyond these eyes. And as he looked, he could see more eyes appearing in the gaps between the encircling stones. A quiet exclamation of fear and surprise from the direction of the hobbits revealed that he was not alone in his observations, and he quickly agreed with an earlier statement made by Gimli. Aragorn did not really want to know how many Wargs were out there.

And then there seemed to be a lull in the howls.

The fell sounds did not vanish completely, but they quieted as though waiting for something. Behind him, Legolas stiffened, and Aragorn turned to see what had caused dismay in his companion. He soon wished he had not.

Moving out of the night's protective shadows, one of the largest Wargs that Aragorn had ever seen stepped between two of the surrounding boulders and snarled, his ears flat against his back and the fur along his shoulders rising. His muzzle twisted with hatred and his teeth flashed in the firelight as he lifted his head into the air and howled, his deep voice echoing off the sides of the Misty Mountains. His howl was answered by others from all sides of the hill, as though they were confirming and relaying orders. Yellow eyes narrowed to slits as the wolf regarded the Fellowship, and saliva flew as he snapped his jaws.

"Listen, Hound of Sauron!" Gandalf's voice startled Aragorn, and judging from Legolas's slight shift in posture, the Ranger was not alone in his surprise. "Gandalf is here," the wizard continued, advancing slightly and raising his staff. "Fly if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout if you come within this ring!"

Slightly shocked that Gandalf had just revealed his name to a servant of the Enemy, Aragorn turned anxious eyes to the Warg, waiting for the response. The wolf lowered his head and snarled, and Aragorn could make out a slight bunching of muscles along the shoulders. He sensed the leap moments before it happened and was already moving forward as the Warg sprang into the air, his jaws gaping and his eyes gleaming while behind him the entire pack burst into howls.

The sharp whistle of an arrow stopped them all.

Crashing to the ground, the Warf fell limp with an elven bolt lodged in the side of his throat. One last growl escaped him before his hateful eyes closed, and as this sound ceased, so also did all other sounds. The eyes surrounding the Fellowship disappeared, and the wind that had now moved to the northwest was silent.

Exchanging a look with Legolas to make certain that the archer knew his back was unprotected, Aragorn strode toward the fallen Warg. Gandalf joined him, and together they approached cautiously. But their caution seemed needless, for the area was deserted. A slight tingling along his spine told Aragorn that the Wargs had not left, but they had retreated significantly. None were left upon the hill. Only the fallen captain remained.

"This is not normal behavior for Wargs," Aragorn whispered, struggling to make sense of what was happening. "Why have they withdrawn?"

"Perhaps they are waiting for a better opportunity," Gandalf said quietly.

"Perhaps," the Ranger murmured, moving forward to retrieve the arrow. But he was stopped by Gandalf's hand upon his shoulder.

"Leave it," the wizard said, his eyes narrow as he studied the Warg.

"Leave it?" Aragorn questioned.

"There is something foul about that creature. A shadow lies upon him. Let him lie where he has fallen and do not draw the arrow."

Aragorn looked at the Warg, wondering what it was that Gandalf sensed. There was certainly a feeling of darkness in the air, but given the circumstances, Aragorn viewed that as something to be expected. But if Gandalf urged caution, the Ranger would heed him. There seemed to be little enough in the way or prudence on this quest anyway. "As you wish," he said, stepping away. "But I expect you to explain this to the elf. His supply of arrows is not without limit."

"I fear that he will not be the only one to demand an explanation," Gandalf sighed, glancing back toward the Fellowship.

"Would that we had one to give," Aragorn muttered, stalking back.

"Aragorn?" a voice called out to him. "Why—"

"Ask the wizard," Aragorn interrupted Legolas, stopping when he reached the others. Glancing back, he sighed as he watched Gandalf continue to examine the Warg. "He claims there is something dark upon the creature. He would not allow me to retrieve your arrow."

A flash of confusion appeared upon the elf's face, but he eventually nodded. "If Mithrandir says it is so, then I will trust his wisdom."

"But what about the Wargs?" Merry asked. "Where are they?"

"They are gone," Aragorn said quietly.

"Gone?" Frodo echoed.

The Ranger shook his head wordlessly, unable to give a reason for the bizarre behavior.

"They had us surrounded," Gimli said, his brow furrowed. "Why withdraw?"

"It was a test," Boromir said grimly, and there was a fierce anger smoldering in his eyes. "They were uncertain as to what kind of resistance would be offered, and so they staged a trial of our determination. It is not dissimilar to what my brother's companies face in Ithilien. The forces of the Nameless One make a test of the first attack and then return with greater numbers and greater strategy."

"It happens in Mirkwood as well," Legolas added, his hand curling tightly around the smooth wood of his bow. "You would not truly understand, Aragorn, for in Eriador…" The elf paused and then looked toward Gimli. "And in Dale and Erebor," he added, his tone reluctant, "the Enemy battles constantly for a foothold. No force can be spared. But in the southern regions of Mirkwood—and in parts of Gondor, too, it seems—where the Dark Lord's power is nigh unto absolute, the Enemy can afford to lose a battalion of Orcs or a pack of Wargs for the purpose of judging defenses." Legolas looked out into the darkness, his face troubled. "That these Wargs have done likewise does not bode well. They have seen how we array ourselves when faced with their presence, and so they have retreated to better organize themselves. They will return ere the night is over."

"However, I sense that their return will not be soon," Gandalf said, joining the group. "Until that time, we must resume the watches. Those not watching must rest, for if Boromir and Legolas are correct, we will face a greater trial before we see the dawn. And should we survive, a long day awaits us come morning. We cannot afford to be wearied."

"Pippin and I shall assume our watch now, then," Aragorn said. "It is nearly time for it."

"That's probably for the best," Pippin murmured. "I don't think I could sleep now, anyway. My heart's pounding too loudly."

"You think the rest of us are going to have an easy time?" Merry asked.

"Having slept once this night, I think you will find it easy to fall asleep again," Boromir said, though he himself made no move toward his bedroll.

"If it will aid your rest, I will sing for you once more," Legolas offered.

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Legolas," Sam said quietly.

"So would I," Frodo added, and Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he noted that the hobbit seemed to be clutching at something beneath his tunic.

"Then let us retire," Gandalf said firmly, moving toward his own bed. "Every moment in which we rest will help us later."

"Do not hesitate to call if you sense that anything is amiss," Gimli said to Aragorn. "My axe is restless in my hand tonight."

"I pray it remains so, Master Dwarf," Aragorn replied, studiously ignoring the fact that Legolas was rolling his eyes. "We shall have need of it. And do not fear to sleep, for between myself and Master Took, we should have more than sufficient guard."

Something that might have been a snort of amusement came from Merry's direction, but it was too soft for the Ranger to identify. Still, the tension within the Fellowship lifted slightly, and sensing what was happening, Pippin adopted a rather forced scowl of indignation. It was not much, but it seemed to be enough. With some half-hearted smiles on the part of the hobbits, everyone sought their beds. After a moment or so, the haunting melody of an elven song filled the camp, and Aragorn loosed a sigh as he turned to watch the darkness.

"You meant what you said, didn't you?"

Aragorn blinked and glanced down, noting that Pippin had joined him. "Pardon?"

"When you talked about having sufficient guard," Pippin explained, glancing uneasily toward the surrounding rocks. "I know you were making a jest, but you meant it, too. Didn't you? We really will be fine. Won't we?"

"I meant every word," Aragorn said quietly, letting a hand come to rest on the young hobbit's shoulder. "And yes, we will be fine. We will see the morning sun. You have my word."

Pippin nodded. "Good. I just wanted to make certain."

Aragorn smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes and once again he turned to the darkness. _We may see the morning sun, but what of the shadow that lies beyond the dawn? _he asked himself. _What of Moria?_ His thoughts were drawn to the memory of the dream that had woken him, and he shivered as he glanced toward the dark towers in the east that marked the line of the Misty Mountains. A tremor of premonition took him, and he saw an image of fire within his mind's eye. Then it was gone, and naught but shadows remained…

* * *

When a touch of silver light suddenly fell upon the Fellowship, banishing the shadows that had managed to evade the light of the fire, Merry jumped in surprise, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword.

"Peace, Master Hobbit," Boromir said, his deep voice providing an anchor for Merry's racing heart. "Peace. 'Tis naught but the moon."

Attempting to slow his breathing, Merry released the hilt of his sword and turned his attention to the sky, looking westward. The rolling clouds were breaking up, and through their parting forms, the waning moon could be seen. Its light seemed to grace the earth below with reluctance, as though that which could not be seen should remain so.

"Dawn is not far away." The gruff murmur came from behind the hobbit, and he turned as Gimli joined him in watching the western sky as the moon sank toward the horizon. "Strange. Our watch has passed quietly enough."

Merry nodded and grimaced slightly. The dwarf was right. Their watch had indeed passed quietly. Too quietly. Since the three of them had relieved Aragorn and Pippin, they had neither seen nor heard any sign of the Wargs. Or any other living creature, for that matter. Even the wind was beginning to fail, and now fortune had granted them the light of the setting moon. A feeble light, to be sure, but a light nonetheless. Something was wrong.

"It is too easy," Boromir said quietly, echoing the hobbit's thoughts. Merry watched as the man moved from the comfort of the fire and stopped several feet away, absently twirling his drawn sword. "Much too easy," he murmured after a moment.

"They cannot be far," Gimli whispered, his eyes narrowed as he peered into the shadows. "There is something out there. I sense something…dark."

"As do I," Boromir said, his voice as soft as the dying wind. "And I do not think it was there before. But I can tell no more than that."

Merry was already unnerved at the prospect that his two companions both sensed something _dark_, but Boromir's admission that he knew nothing else threatened to send the hobbit into the twisting realm of full-blown panic. If there was one thing he had learned about the man since the Fellowship began its journey, it was that Boromir did not admit weakness. Ever. On those occasions when he needed to ask Aragorn or Gandalf about something, he did so with indirect methods.

"Maybe we should wake the others," Merry suggested, somehow managing to speak around the lump of fear in his throat. The moonlight was now making him feel vulnerable and exposed. It was as though the moon shone only on the Fellowship while all else remained concealed in darkness.

"I would not object to waking Gandalf," Gimli said, glancing at Boromir.

A moment of hesitation passed before the man sighed and shook his head. "Rouse the wizard, Merry. Mayhap he can be of aid."

Nodding quickly, Merry hurried around the fire toward Gandalf, dodging the sleeping forms of Sam and Aragorn as he did so. Reaching the wizard's side, he bent down to grasp his shoulder, but before he could do so, he froze.

Something…something was in the darkness.

Paralyzed by a terrible and sudden fear, Merry tried to move, but his body failed to respond to his commands. The feeling of palpable evil slammed into the hobbit, and he was reminded of the night in Bree when he had gone out for a breath of fresh air. This darkness was not as strong as that had been, but it was potent, and the hobbit found himself powerless before its onslaught. And it was growing.

It was coming closer.

"Merry!"

Somehow, Boromir's strangled whisper gave Merry the strength to turn his head, and he looked toward the man, hoping to find something that would restore his mobility. But what he saw only lent wings to his already racing heart. Boromir and Gimli stood together, their weapons raised and their muscles stiff with tension. Neither seemed any more capable of movement than Merry.

"Merry, wake the others!" Gimli ordered sharply as a wave of darkness bore down upon them. "All of them!

Merry longed to speak. To cry out. To tell the dwarf that he could not even reach down to touch Gandalf's arm. But his throat had closed up and the only sound he seemed capable of making was a frightened whimper that barely had strength to force its way past his lips.

Fortunately, he had no need to wake the wizard. Before him, Gandalf suddenly jerked and opened his eyes, one gnarled hand shooting out to seize his staff. The motion was enough to startle Merry into mobility and he stumbled back, arms flailing. A hand reached out and steadied him, and he looked up to see that Aragorn was now awake, his eyes intent upon shadows. On the other side of the fire, a sudden flurry of elvish revealed that Legolas had also risen.

"Wake your kinsmen!" Aragorn hissed, releasing Merry's arm and giving him a push toward the other hobbits even as he drew Andúril from its sheath.

And then all of Mandos broke loose.

Bill suddenly flung his head back and reared, straining against his fetters, and loosed a noise that could best be described as a scream. And from all sides of the camp, his piercing cry was answered by a sudden chorus of terrible howls. Snarls and growls filled the air, turning the relative silence into a bedlam.

And the Wargs appeared.

From every direction, they came, issuing forth from the void of darkness. Seemingly untouched by the faint light of the moon, the fell hounds of Sauron rushed the Fellowship with teeth bared and eyes gleaming. Once again paralyzed by fear, Merry could only watch in horror as the snarling wolves leaped through the gaps in the circle of stones and raced straight for the Fellowship.

"Merry!"

The shout jolted him from his stupor, and he turned just as he was violently pushed to the ground. A dark form sailed overhead and then its flight was suddenly arrested by an elven arrow, dropping it to the ground.

"Merry, you ninny, stand up!"

Someone had seized his arm and was hauling him to his feet. A quick flash of moonlight revealed this someone to be Pippin, and beyond his cousin, Merry saw that Frodo and Sam had also risen on their own. Then he was forced to turn his attention outward as more Wargs converged on them.

A sudden rush of instinct took Merry, and he drew his sword, sweeping his arm before him. A leaping wolf impaled itself on the end of the blade, nearly wrenching the weapon from Merry's grasp, and the hobbit stumbled backwards as a spray of blood erupted from the dying creature. Then the forms of Gandalf and Gimli were suddenly before the hobbits, forcing the Wargs to alter their attack.

"Fling fuel on the fire!" the wizard shouted, sparing the hobbits one harried glance. "Draw your blades and stand back to back!"

There was no need for such a command as the hobbits had already huddled together for defense with drawn blades, but Sam did reach out and fling a few nearby branches onto the fire. Merry wasn't sure how the gardener did this because he himself couldn't take his eyes away from the charging wolves. Aragorn and Gimli had now joined Boromir and Gandalf in surrounding and defending the hobbits while Legolas's presence was keenly felt as his arrows screamed overhead, dropping wolves left and right.

"Sam!"

A sudden gust of cold wind fell upon Merry's back, and along with it came the creeping realization that there was no longer anyone behind him. Standing at his side, Pippin came to a similar conclusion and they turned as one to see Frodo desperately trying to distract a large Warg that seemed to have singled Sam out.

With a shout, Merry moved to aid his friends but Pippin suddenly plowed into him, crying out in pain and surprise. Merry tumbled and rolled to a stop just in time to see a Warg leaping toward him, mouth gaping, fur bristling, and eyes gleaming with the promise of death—

"_Baruk khazâd_!"

A flash of metal swept before Merry's eyes and before his mind could understand what was happening, an axe lodged itself in the Warg's spine, striking the wolf down. Then Gimli was before him, his beard matted with the blood of the Wargs and his axe red in the firelight.

"Get up!" the dwarf yelled before turning to meet yet another wolf.

Scrambling to his feet, something struck Merry's leg, and he jumped away before realizing Pippin had grasped his pant leg. The younger hobbit was clutching his right arm and blood was seeping through his fingers. "Stay behind me," Merry ordered, trying to ignore the stabbing pain of fear that pierced his heart.

Shaking his head fiercely, Pippin struggled to his feet and raised his sword, though his grip was clearly weak and the blade wavered in his hand.

"Pippin, stay back!" a new voice called, and Frodo and Sam were with them again along with Aragorn, who seemed to be favoring one leg. Gimli also joined them, his axe swinging furiously, and Gandalf stood near the dwarf, the elven blade of Glamdring making short work of any wolf that drew close to the wizard. Further away, on the opposite side of the group, Boromir and Legolas had moved until they stood back-to-back, both engaged in a desperate attempt to draw the attention of the Wargs away from the hobbits. But the elf was nearly out of arrows, and even Merry's untrained eyes could see that Boromir was tiring as the dwindling supply of ammunition forced him to bear more of the burden for their collective safety.

A loud snarl jerked Merry's attention forward, and he gasped as a Warg leaped toward him. An axe and a sword descended toward the creature, but the weapons deflected off one another in a conflict of battle strategies. The Warg ducked beneath the blow, barely scathed, and continued the rush. But Sam was suddenly next to Merry, his sword sweeping in from the side and puncturing the wolf's side even as Merry brought his own sword up and impaled it in the roof of the Warg's mouth.

"Watch your side!" Aragorn shouted, his frustrated words directed at Gimli. "I will guard the front!"

"And who shall guard the other side?" the dwarf demanded, knocking away yet another Warg with the haft of his axe and quickly swinging the weapon back into position as more wolves rushed to replace their fallen comrade.

"We will!" someone answered, and Boromir and Legolas stumbled into their midst. How they had managed to break through the press of Wargs, Merry could not say. Everything seemed to be happening at once, and everywhere he looked, another wolf was leaping at the company. It was a disorienting din of chaos further complicated by the fact that all around him was a pervasive blanket of fear eerily similar to that which he'd felt in Bree down the street from the Prancing Pony.

"Let the fire guard our backs!" Gandalf shouted from his position next to Gimli. "Withdraw until the flames are nearly upon us!"

Merry could testify that the flames were already consuming his own back, because he and the other hobbits had retreated as far as they could go. But when Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas also stepped back, they were forced to go a little further, and Merry winced at the heat that seemed enough to sear the hair right off his feet. But he knew that this was a minor discomfort compared to what the Wargs would do to all of them should the defense falter. And it was painfully obvious to even the hobbits that their meager forces could not hold out much longer.

Looking around in the faint hope that he would see an end to this attack, Merry dimly noted that the sky was light in the east and that firelight and moonlight were no longer necessary to see the advancing Wargs. The coming dawn was now bright enough to reveal that the Fellowship was doomed. Wolves swarmed around them like the currents of a deadly whirlpool, and it was only a matter of time before they were swept apart and destroyed. Even now, it was beginning. On Merry's right, Gimli suddenly stumbled backwards, unable to hold his own. Aragorn cursed and staggered, whipping Andúril from side to side in desperation. Boromir's shield was torn from his grasp. Legolas reached for his last arrow.

And then a shadow fell.

It was a powerful and looming shadow, but it was not a shadow of darkness or fear. To the end of his days, Merry would never be able to explain exactly what he witnessed or felt. But before his eyes, Gandalf seemed to grow above them all. Sweeping down upon the earth, the wizard seized a flaming branch from the fire and strode forward.

Taken aback, the Wargs withdrew in sudden fear with the exception of one. One Warg stepped forward, his large form indicating his dominance over the pack. With hateful eyes that gleamed in the light of the fire and bristling fur that glowed silver beneath the setting moon, this commanding wolf loosed a deep howl, clearly defying the wizard.

Hurling his burning branch high into the air, the wizard answered his foe's challenge.

"_Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!_"

At these words, the fire upon the branch exploded outward with a blast of light. Merry fell to his knees and raised his arms over his head in surprise and self-defense as flames shot into the sky and enveloped the trees upon the hilltop. Limbs splinted and fell, raining ash and spark down upon all. The triumphant howls of the wolves turned into cries of fear before the roaring of the flames drowned out all other sounds.

Somewhere in the sudden brightness, Merry saw Legolas loosing his last arrow, and he heard a choked gurgle as it found its mark in the wolf that had sought to challenge Gandalf. Then he was forced to shield his eyes as the unnatural fires in the treetops flared brightly as though seeking to eclipse the dawn itself. Blinding light blasted its way through the camp, accompanied by the screams of fire and a wave of searing heat.

And then it was gone.

Everything was still.

Almost afraid to look, Merry slowly unfolded himself from his crouched position and looked around, blearily noting that most of the Fellowship had somehow ended up upon the ground. The one exception was Gandalf, who stood quietly in their midst and stroked his beard with a thoughtful look. The Wargs had completely disappeared. Even the bodies of the slain had vanished. The only remnants of the dreadful fight were the smoldering trees and the blackened branches that occasionally fell to the earth, still smoking slightly from the unnatural fire.

A soft sigh drew Merry's attention, and he turned as Gandalf leaned upon his staff and nodded to himself as though in satisfaction. "I thought that might do it," the wizard said.

* * *

_Baruk khazâd_—Axes of the dwarves (Khuzdul/Dwarvish)

_Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth_—Fire for the saving of us! Fire against the werewolf host! (Sindarin)

_Author's Notes: We have a wealth of references used in this particular chapter, so bear with me while I give each one due credit. Like last chapter, segments of the dialogue have been lifted directly from the book. For reference, check out pages 356-3577 from _The Fellowship of the Ring_, Ballantine 50th anniversary edition._

_Before we actually get to the song references, I'd like to say that I used this chapter as kind of a testing ground for integrating songs into a fic. For those of you familiar with the books, you'll know that Gimli sings a rather long song when the Fellowship hit the 21st hall in Moria. In my mind, the song is vital to the story for several reasons, not least of which is that it's one of our glimpses of dwarven society within the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy itself. Consequently, I feel it should be included in this particular fic but I'm rather unsure of how to do that. So any feedback the rest of you can give me would be very much appreciated! And now, the rest of the references:_

_The first song Legolas sings is one that Bilbo overhears the elves of Mirkwood singing when he escapes Thranduil's realm through the use of barrels. Only parts of that song have been included in this chapter, but it can be found in its entirety on pages 182-183 of _The Hobbit_._

_The "ridiculous song" that Aragorn mentions is a reference to yet another song found in _The Hobbit_. It is a song that wakes Bilbo during the middle of the night on his trip back home when he stops for a bit in Rivendell, and can be found on pages 297-298. There is no evidence that the sons of Elrond composed it, and it seems to have been made up on the spot, but I like to think that they were improvising on a base melody and a general idea. So I've taken the creative liberty of making Elladan and Elrohir the instigators of such a song. Who knows? They might have even been the ones singing it the night it woke Bilbo._

_The last fragment of song that Gandalf hears as everyone falls asleep can be found in _The Tolkien Reader_. It's called "The Last Gray Ship" and is No. 16 in the Tom Bombadil section. Though it was enjoyed by hobbits, it's obvious from the references contained within the full version of the song that it originated somewhere in the Southern Kingdom, and it is possible that Bilbo learned it (or something similar to it) while staying in Rivendell. If this is the case, it is not too much of a stretch for the imagination to think that Legolas could have also heard it in Rivendell before the Fellowship departed._


	3. January 13, 3019 Day

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I assure you that there is a perfectly good explanation, which I will detail at the end of this chapter. Until then, read, enjoy, and hopefully get ready to forgive me by the time you reach the excuses._

_Once again, a lot of things in this chapter are being drawn directly from the book. Much of the dialogue is taken verbatim while some of the descriptions are loosely paraphrased from Tolkien's own words. For those of you reading along at home, you're looking at pages 357-361 of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ Ballantine 50th edition paperback version. There is also a brief bit of remembered dialogue from Elrond's speech to the Fellowship just before they set out on their journey. You'll recognize it when you see it, and for reference, it can be found on page 336 (same source as above). So with that out of the way, on with the chapter!_

****

January 13, 3019 (Day)

Instinct and a keen sense of time told Boromir that the tip of the sun was climbing over the mountains. A tingling feeling of warmth upon his skin confirmed dawn's arrival, and despite a rising surge of frustration, Boromir felt a flash of gratitude that at least some of his senses were still working. His eyes certainly were not, for at the moment, he was quite blind.

Large, white spots danced across his vision, not unlike what happened when one ventured up into the snowfields on the northern face of Mount Mindolluin and stared at the reflection of the sun in the ice for too long. Gandalf's inferno had taken him by complete surprise, and he had not been able to look away in time to preserve his vision. _At the very least, he could have warned us_, Boromir groused, ignoring the pounding in his temples as he pushed himself to his feet and reached out blindly to collect his fallen shield. In addition to destroying his sight, the blinding flashes had also managed to set off a painful headache.

"What did I tell you, Mr. Pippin?" Sam exclaimed from somewhere behind Boromir, his voice hushed. "Wolves won't get him. That was an eye-opener, and no mistake! Nearly singed the hair off my head!"

"Mine, too," Pippin said softly. "There's a lesson to be learned here. You just have to know how to talk to those creatures. I don't know that I could ever manage whatever Gandalf did, but I'm making notes for the future."

"Where are the Wargs?" Gimli asked, his voice tense.

"They have fled," Gandalf answered. "Fear not. I do not think they will return for some time."

"_Mithrandir, ú-cenin_," Legolas spoke sharply, and though Boromir did not understand the words, he could not miss the alarm in the elf's voice.

"Unless I miss my guess, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli cannot see either," Gandalf said. "It was to be expected. Aside from myself, the four of you were closest to the flames. Have patience and the blindness will pass. Until then, I suggest we pause a moment to calm ourselves. The night has wearied us all."

Grimacing, Boromir gingerly shook his head and blinked rapidly. He was not quite ready to relax, despite the wizard's assurances that the Wargs had indeed left. If there was anything Boromir had learned from traveling with this company, it was that trouble was never far behind. He was actually forming a theory that someone within the Fellowship had severely offended the Valar and they were now all being punished for it. Boromir was not a particularly religious man by any stretch of the imagination, but their current run of bad luck had given him cause for second thoughts.

"Is anyone injured?" Aragorn asked.

There was a moment of silence in response, and then it was broken by Merry. "Yes!" the hobbit exclaimed, his voice carrying a measure of both fear and guilt. "Yes, Pippin is hurt."

"It's just a scratch," Pippin said hastily. "Those Wargs had claws, and one nicked me. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Pippin, but it drew blood," Sam pointed out. "Best not to take chances."

By now Boromir's sight was finally beginning to clear. Shadows still clouded much of his vision, but if he squinted, he could make out details around him. And as he looked back toward the hobbits, Boromir spotted a line of blood on Pippin's arm. Merry was pressing his handkerchief against it—_trust a hobbit to bring something like a handkerchief on this journey_—and the wound did not seem too serious, but considering that it was caused by a servant of the Enemy, it was best to err on the side of caution. Boromir had seen similar scratches go from simple injuries to raging infections in a matter of hours when left untreated.

Aragorn—who appeared to be getting his vision back as well, though he was doing an unusual amount of blinking—knelt next to Pippin and started to examine the wound, gently pushing Merry to the side. He was almost immediately joined by Frodo and Sam, and Boromir turned away, confident that they had the situation well in hand. A glance at the rest of the Fellowship revealed that Gimli and Legolas also appeared to be regaining their sight and that they were both drifting into defensive positions around the cluster of hobbits and Ranger, almost as if they expected the Wargs to return at any moment. Gandalf was standing several feet away leaning against his staff, and if Boromir hadn't known any better, he would have said that the wizard was exhausted. But despite his appearance, Gandalf's keen eyes were scouring the area around them, looking for signs of danger.

Deciding that the hobbits were adequately protected, Boromir took a few steps away from the others and surveyed the hilltop as best he could with his recovering sight. Gandalf's display of power had given them the advantage of surprise, but the Wargs would be back. While Boromir was not experienced in dealing with the Enemy's fell wolves, he had dealt with Orcs enough to know that fear easily gave way to hatred. And in these empty lands, hunger would probably be a factor as well. The Wargs would return, and in preparation for this, it was likely that they left scouts to watch the Fellowship in the interim. If those scouts could be found and dispatched…

"Well, Master Took, we shall wash and bandage this, and afterwards we will have to watch it carefully for infection. But I believe you are going to live."

"Don't tell me. Tell Merry."

Boromir smiled slightly and glanced back toward the hobbits. Still kneeling beside Pippin, Aragorn was now searching through one of his packs while the other hobbits watched. They had moved away from Pippin in order to give Aragorn room to work, but Merry was still rather close and it seemed as though Pippin was beginning to feel smothered.

"If you would be just a bit more careful, I wouldn't have to worry so much," Merry said defensively. "First you went up that tree after a quiver strap, and then there was the cliff you had to tumble over, and then there was your dizziness while we tried to climb a mountain, and then there was the mountain itself, and then—"

"Most of that wasn't my fault!" Pippin interrupted, hissing slightly as Aragorn began to clean the wound.

Shaking his head, Boromir turned away and redirected his attention to the outer edge of the hilltop. His vision had almost recovered completely, and the morning sun was now casting her light over the land, uncovering all that the darkness of night had attempted to hide. Unfortunately, that included the Fellowship, and Boromir mentally grimaced at the thought of the coming journey in broad daylight. The clouds from the previous days had vanished, and the sky was painfully clear. It would be difficult—if not completely impossible—to walk unseen.

"What happened to the wolves?" Gimli abruptly asked with akin to alarm.

A retort was quick to rise in Boromir's mind, but it died swiftly when he realized what Gimli meant by this question. He was not asking after the surviving wolves but rather the wolves that had been killed. Now that he looked closer with eyes unhindered by blindness, Boromir saw that there was no sign of any Wargs, alive or dead, upon the hilltop. There were no carcasses. No bodies. No remains. Not even the stain of blood.

"He's right," Frodo whispered quietly. "Shouldn't there be dead Wargs about?"

An uncomfortable hush fell over the Fellowship, and Boromir clutched the hilt of his sword firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, Boromir saw Legolas step forward and then kneel, his hand grasping at something on the ground. When he rose, he was holding an elven arrow.

"We have all observed that there is little game in this area," Aragorn suddenly said, giving a final tug on Pippin's bandage before rising to his feet. "Perhaps the Wargs have been forced into devouring their own. And perhaps with meat in their bellies they will not be so intent upon attacking us again."

As one, the Fellowship turned to stare at Aragorn, though Boromir now felt he knew what the other man was doing. The Ranger had spoken like this the day before, and to Boromir, it had felt as though Aragorn was seeking to deny the fact that they were now being hunted in earnest, even to the point of ignoring all evidence to the contrary. It had made no sense then, but now that the idea of traveling through Moria had been revealed, Boromir understood. Something about the dwarven mines frightened Aragorn. Frightened him badly. Frightened him enough that he was grasping desperately at anything that might allow them to avoid those ancient halls.

But Gandalf did not seem to appreciate Aragorn's attempts to change the path of the Fellowship, and Boromir found himself taking a step back in an effort to avoid the flash of the wizard's eyes. "You do not believe these Wargs will return?" he challenged.

"They may not be in league with the Enemy," Aragorn answered, his eyes clearly defiant. "Wargs have been known to operate independently of the Dark Lord. And perhaps they followed us in an attempt to assuage their bellies. It is not wholly unheard of. Is this not so, Legolas?"

All eyes now turned to the elf, who looked somewhat startled at his inclusion in the conversation. Nevertheless, Legolas recovered his composure so quickly that Boromir wondered if his eyes were yet playing tricks on him. "It has been known to happen in Mirkwood," the archer said slowly, as though considering his words. "During the spring when the rivers flood and the wolves have pups to feed, they hunt primarily for food and seem not to care what type of prey they hunt—be it goblin, spider, or elf—so long as they can bring it down. However…" He looked away for a moment, bent down, and retrieved a second arrow from the ground. Turning back to Aragorn with something of an apology written in his gray eyes, he held the arrow up and shook his head. "I do not believe that to be the case here."

"Perhaps those are from shots you missed," Aragorn said quietly.

The elf's eyes darkened, though the rest of his face remained unchanged. "Do you truly believe that?"

For a moment, no one dared to breathe. Legolas's voice, deceptively quiet, had contained hints of a dangerous anger, and even Gimli seemed impressed. All waited to see how Aragorn would react, and it was not long before the Ranger turned away from the elf, his hands clenched at his sides. "We should search the area before believing anything," he murmured.

"Then let us search," Gandalf said. "Sam, begin organizing breakfast. The rest, look for signs of the Wargs. But do not stray!" the wizard added, his eyes turning toward the hobbits. "Let us not lose sight of one another."

_A difficult command considering our Fellowship_, Boromir reflected grimly. _There are many here who would like nothing better than to lose sight of one another._ But perhaps because of the night's battle—or perhaps because of the stern warning in Gandalf's eyes—everyone did as they were asked. The Fellowship spread out and began searching for traces the Wargs might have left behind. Boromir was not quite certain what they were looking for or if they would even know it when they found it, but if nothing else, he was discovering quite a few arrows. At least the elf would be happy.

Collecting the bolts as he went since Legolas had exhausted his supply during the night, Boromir traced a wide circle around the hilltop. Upon completing his route, he stopped and looked around, sighing in resignation. In one hand he clutched his sword. In the other he held his shield and a fist-full of arrows. At no point during his search had he found any evidence that a fight had even taken place with the exception of the smoking trees and the arrows that littered the ground.

"Boromir?"

Boromir turned and discovered that Frodo had come up behind him. "Yes?"

"All I found were arrows. Did you…"

Boromir shook his head, taking in the arrows that Frodo clutched before turning his attention back to their surroundings. "I found only arrows as well."

"But the Wargs were here. We saw them. We fought them. Why is it that—"

"I do not know," Boromir interrupted bitterly, wishing desperately that he had better answers for the hobbit. These days it seemed that he was always short of answers. There was never enough information. Never enough strength in arms. Never enough men. No matter how hard he tried or how much he endured, the Enemy always had more. It was like an endless dance in which he was always a beat or two behind, and despite his best efforts, he could not learn the steps fast enough to keep up.

"Boromir?"

Shaking his head, Boromir chased away his grim thoughts and looked back at Frodo. "Let us speak with Mithrandir," he said. "The others are gathering around him. We would be wise to regroup as well."

The hobbit nodded his agreement and Boromir started back toward the fire, which now seemed to be dying quickly. Frodo fell into step beside him and the two arrived just in time to see Legolas drop a bundle of arrows at Aragorn's feet. "I can account for nearly every shot I took," the elf said quietly. "I am only missing twelve arrows, and I can assure you that I killed more than twelve wolves."

"Here are three more," Frodo offered, adding his arrows to the pile.

"And I have eight," Boromir said, doing the same. "They all appear to be undamaged."

"Thus leaving only one shot unaccounted for," Gandalf said heavily.

"I think that would be this one," Gimli said, holding up the head of an arrow. "The shaft was not attached. It was like this when I found it," he added, tossing the sharp head toward the pile of bolts on the ground.

An uneasy silence fell upon those gathered as they looked at the arrows, all of them whole and intact save one, and then Pippin finally spoke, apparently unable to endure the tension any longer. "I don't suppose this is normal when dealing with Wargs?" he asked hopefully.

"Nay, it is not," Legolas answered. The elf looked up, his eyes meeting Aragorn's briefly before turning to Gandalf. "The wolves did not come upon us unaided. They were granted power, both in the attack and in the retreat. There is no other explanation for the arrows. And given these facts, the Wargs are almost certain to return tonight."

"It is as I feared." Gandalf shook his head darkly and sighed before he took a step back, drawing the attention of the Fellowship to himself. "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness," he said firmly, looking at all gathered and allowing his glance to linger upon Aragorn, as though challenging the Ranger to dispute his assertion. But when Aragorn said nothing, Gandalf nodded and turned back to the rest of the Fellowship. "Let us eat quickly and go!"

And no more discussion did they have. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin quickly joined Sam in creating the morning meal. The others broke camp and packed all the supplies that were not used for breakfast-supper, or whatever it was being called at the moment. All this they did in silence, which was not entirely unusual except for the fact that the silence was accompanied by a strangling sense of foreboding. There was always a certain amount of tension within the Fellowship, whether it was the wars of superiority between Legolas and Gimli, the struggle for dominance against Aragorn, or the strange attempts by the hobbits to push Gandalf as close to the end of his patience as they could get without suffering an untimely death. But this foreboding…this was different. It was palpable. Tangible. Overpowering. It could not be ignored or dismissed. It demanded acknowledgement, and upon receiving that acknowledgement, it continued to make itself known by insisting that doom was only days away. Boromir was not gifted with foresight as his father and brother both were, but he had learned to trust his instincts implicitly. And at the moment, his instincts were rife with warnings about the Fellowship's next steps. _And to think that this is probably only a portion of what Aragorn feels_, Boromir reflected, glancing over at the grim Ranger as he secured a bag to Bill's back. _I deem his foresight to be greater than mine, and he has been firmly set against this course from the beginning._

Boromir's thoughts were then interrupted by Sam's announcement that breakfast-supper—or supper-breakfast, depending upon who was asked—was ready. Tucking his fears away for the moment, Boromir joined the rest of the company as they ate in silent haste. It was a far cry from normal, and Boromir could not quite suppress a shiver of anxiety. Even the hobbits—who tried to make each meal last as long as possible in an effort to make up for both quality and quantity—finished quickly. Almost before they knew it, the breakfast supplies had been packed and they were ready to depart.

"We must reach the doors before sunset, or I fear we shall not reach them at all," Gandalf said as the Fellowship gathered around him. "It is not far, but our path may be winding, for here Aragorn can not guide us; he has seldom walked in this country, and only once have I been under the west wall of Moria, and that was long ago."

Boromir blinked at this. Up until now, he had been somewhat comforted by the fact that both Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to have an unerring sense of direction. The area was unfamiliar to him, but as long as those guiding their path knew the way, Boromir was able to set aside his natural unease that came with navigating new territory. But the wizard's announcement about winding paths and inexperienced leaders fanned the growing fear in his heart, and the foreboding that had loomed over him all morning now dimmed the light of the rising sun.

"There it lies," Gandalf continued, seemingly oblivious to the reactions of those around him. Raising a hand, he directed the attention of the Fellowship to the southeast where the base of the mountains still lay shrouded by shadow. Faintly could be discerned a line of cliffs, their faces bare and sheer where they sat at the bottom of the towering peaks. "When we left the pass I led you southwards and not back to our starting point, as some of you may have noticed," the wizard pointed out. "It is well that I did so, for now we have several miles less to cross, and haste is needed. Let us go."

"I do not know which to hope: that Gandalf will find what he seeks, or that coming to the cliff we shall find the gates lost forever," Boromir sighed, glancing at Aragorn as he spoke though his voice was pitched so that all might hear. The Ranger had already tried to warn them of the danger they faced. Now it was Boromir's turn. "All choices seem ill, and to be caught between wolves and the wall the likeliest chance." He turned his eyes back to Gandalf, making certain that the other had at least listened, though he knew the wizard would not hearken. After a pause, Boromir shook his head and swung his shield up onto his shoulder. "Lead on."

* * *

"How much further?"

"Mr. Gandalf said only two or three miles."

"But he said that almost six miles ago."

Sam grimaced and glanced at Pippin, tightening his grip on Bill's halter when the pony's hooves slipped slightly on the rock they were scrambling across. "Maybe our reckoning is off and we're not judging the distance right. I know my mind's having a bit of trouble taking all this in."

"Even if our reckoning is off, we've been walking for more than two or three miles since we asked," Pippin whispered darkly, his eyes turning skyward. "Look at the sun. We're closing in on noon, and the last time Gandalf said we were close to the stream was at least an hour ago. I may not know much, but I do know that we're traveling fast enough to have covered more than two or three miles since then."

Sam frowned and looked toward the front of the company where Gandalf and Gimli walked. According to the wizard, there was a trail to Moria that followed the course of a stream, which ran out from the base of the cliffs that had been pointed out earlier that morning. Gandalf's plan, as near as Sam could tell, was to head south until they found this stream and subsequently the road, which would in turn lead them directly to Moria. It sounded like a good idea to Sam. Going from one landmark to the next made sense, especially after that horrible declaration that no one knew this land well enough to know exactly where they ought to go. But as the Fellowship continued to travel south and neither saw nor heard any sign of this stream, Sam was beginning to wonder about their course.

Beside him, Bill tossed his head restlessly and pawed the ground. Sam quickly laid a hand on his neck, stroking gently and whispering nonsense words to calm the pony. Bill snorted but quieted, obediently following Sam as the hobbit led him over the rocks and through the dry brush, and for this, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Any sound, no matter how slight, seemed to echo for miles around them. It was so quiet! And open. When they'd first set out, Sam had been thankful for the clear skies, enjoying the light of the sun. But as the morning wore one, he'd become aware of just how exposed the Fellowship was. They scrambled over rocks and around brush with nothing overhead to cloak their presence from spying eyes. Sam tried to keep Bill's feet on dirt as much as possible, but when he was forced to travel over rocks, the sound of the hooves rang out loud and clear in the still morning. Even Pippin's occasional whispers seemed to become shouts that revealed their location to all.

Readjusting his hold on Bill's lead rope, Sam shivered and tried to pick up the pace a bit. Fear was overtaking his mind, fueled by the oppressive silence and driven by the slow realization that Gandalf was lost. Pippin was right. By the wizard's reckoning, they should have found the stream half an hour ago. The distant cliffs Gandalf had pointed toward before they set out seemed as far away now as they had during breakfast. It felt as though they could wander forever in this dismal country and yet never really move a step.

"Maybe we should say something," Pippin hissed.

Sam thought about that for a moment but then shook his head. "I don't think we're the only ones who are concerned," he said, keeping his voice low. "And as no one else is saying anything, maybe we'd best keep our thoughts to ourselves. It could be that Mr. Gandalf's reckoning is off."

"Which is exactly what we don't need," Pippin grumbled.

"If we were too far astray, Strider would have said something," Sam argued, speaking more to reassure himself than to reassure his companion.

"Strider is too busy trying to pretend that he doesn't have a limp."

"He explained that," Sam sighed. "He said—"

"—that he'd turned too sharply during the fight with the Wargs and strained his ankle but that it wouldn't slow him down or interfere," Pippin finished quietly. "That may be true, but it doesn't mean he isn't in pain. And maybe he's focusing more on that than on—"

"Gandalf!"

Gimli's sudden call was somewhat muted, but given the complete silence of their surroundings, it seemed almost as loud as one of Gandalf's fireworks. Bill reared, and Sam hastily pulled him back down, looking around and half-expecting a horde of enemies to descend on them. Judging from the way his fellow hobbits had bunched together and the sharp looks of surprise and wariness on the faces of Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas, Sam wasn't alone in his fear. Gandalf alone didn't seem to mind that they'd just shattered the oppressive stillness and moved toward the dwarf without a word of caution or blame. Unable to do anything else, the rest of the Fellowship followed.

Sometime during the past few minutes, Gimli had pulled ahead of the group and now stood atop a small, rocky knoll, his eyes fixed on whatever discovery had prompted him to shout. Coaxing Bill up the incline was not an easy matter as the pony was now skittish and edgy, but Sam wasn't about to be left at the bottom while everyone else learned what had caused Gimli to cry out. And after some quiet words and the promise of a meal—a meal that Sam hoped would not be far off for both his sake and the horse's—Bill surged forward, stopping beside Gandalf and Gimli just as the others reached the top of the knoll. And glancing down, Sam quickly saw the reason for Gimli's shout.

Below them was what appeared to be a narrow trough that at one point had probably contained water. Indeed, a trickle of liquid could be seen in the midst of the hewn stones in the bottom of the deep channel, but that was all. Whatever waters had previously rushed through this course were long gone.

"Ah! Here it is at last!" Gandalf said, nodding with what seemed to be a strange combination of relief and concern. "This is where the stream ran: Sirannon the Gate-stream, they used to call it," the wizard continued, his voice becoming somewhat distant. "But what has happened to the water, I cannot guess; it used to be swift and noisy."

_If it were swift and noisy, it might have provided a bit of noise to cover the sound of our traveling_, Sam thought dismally, staring at the trough as though he could will it to fill with water by his gaze alone. After the bitterly cold night on Caradhras, the eternal trek down from the mountain during which they were seen by the birds, and the terrible night spent fending off enormous wolves, Sam had been desperately hoping that this day would prove to be a good one. He hadn't really been expecting anything extraordinary, but even a slight break in the tension would have been very welcome. Unfortunately, it seemed that all their hopes were falling short these days. First Gandalf had been unsure of their road, and now that he had found their road, it seemed that something was wrong with it. Something that Gandalf could not explain. And Sam had learned that when the wizard could not explain something, trouble was usually not far away.

"Come," Gandalf said, breaking the silence that had fallen over all of them. "We must hurry on. We are late."

_I still don't think it would hurt Mr. Gandalf to humor us once in a while_, Sam sighed, tugging gently on Bill's halter as the wizard led the way toward an ancient road that lay beside the empty stream. _I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm to tell us that we were ahead of schedule or making good progress. I know it would do wonders for my spirits._

"I don't suppose we could stop for a bit of food," Merry said casually. They had reached the broken road and were starting to wind their way around pieces of wall and cracked stone. It was not exactly a good path, but at least now they had a clear trail to follow. Sam decided to be grateful for small miracles.

"Soon, Master Meriadoc," Gandalf answered, his pace quickening slightly.

"Soon?" Pippin grumbled. "And what does that mean, do you think?"

Sam grimaced in sympathy but refrained from answering. He had given up trying to interpret vague or indefinite statements uttered by anyone other than his fellow hobbits. From Boromir's snow-packed and nearly impassable "lane" to the complete and utter corruption of the word "shelter," it was clear to Sam that the taller members of the Fellowship had decided to create their own language.

"The wizard said we were late," a quiet voice behind Sam spoke. "Know you how late we might be?"

"Nay, this land is unfamiliar to me," Legolas answered softly. "I have seldom journeyed west of the mountains, and I have never traveled here. Aragorn?"

"We have been delayed by our inability to find the trail, that is certainly true," the Ranger murmured, his voice no louder than a sigh. "I am not altogether certain in my judgement, but I believe that if we maintain a good pace, we should still reach the gates by sunset."

Glancing over his shoulder, Sam noted that Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir seemed to be having a conference of sorts. The three walked closely together, and their voices were pitched so that those in front of them would be hard pressed to hear what was said. But what they had failed to take into consideration was the fact that hobbit ears were sharp, and Sam's were sharper than most. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, who had drawn ahead with Gandalf and Gimli, might not be close enough to listen. But Sam was. And he could not bring himself to ignore the words whispered behind him.

"That thought should gladden my heart, yet it does not," Boromir was saying. "Rather, I feel consumed with dread."

"Would you rather face the wolves than the darkness of the mines?"

"A good question, Ranger. Perhaps if I knew more of this darkness I might be able to answer. What can you tell me of it? For it seems to wear upon your mind."

A long pause followed Boromir's statement, and Sam risked another glance over his shoulder. Legolas had fallen slightly behind the two men, his eyes scouring their surroundings for signs of enemies, but the tilt of his head indicated that much of his attention was still fixed on the conversation. Boromir was watching Aragorn closely, allowing instinct and skill to guide his feet along the tumbled ruins of the road beneath them. And Aragorn seemed to have turned his concentration inward, his gray eyes unfocused and his brow creased.

"I saw something last night," the Ranger whispered at length. "Something in my dreams. I believe it was something that lies within Moria."

"Can you describe what you saw?" Legolas asked, his voice so soft that Sam had difficulty hearing it.

"Darkness. Naught but darkness. Yet this darkness was not born of shadow or night. Rather, it had a source. It had strength and presence. Almost I could feel its thoughts as they bent towards me."

"And you believe that this darkness will pose a danger to us?" Boromir asked.

"Yes, but more specifically, it shall pose a danger to Gandalf. I have sensed this for days now, and I believe my dreams confirm it. But he will not listen to me when I speak of it."

"Were he to heed you, what would you have him do?" Legolas said. "Few choices are left to us. I do not wish this path, but I do not see another option."

"You do not have to go with us," Aragorn murmured. "You agreed to go only as far as the mountain passes."

"And leave you to the devices of a dwarven mine? Nay, that I cannot do. I will not leave the Ring-bearer now. My own people need me, that is true. But for the moment, I am of more use to them here than I am at home. Should we survive the mines, then I shall see where my path takes me."

Sam felt a slight easing of the tension that had fallen over his heart. He remembered Elrond saying that both Legolas and Gimli had been willing to go as far as the mountains. It was plain from Gimli's enthusiasm that the dwarf was also willing to braves the mines, but Legolas was another matter. Sam had secretly been wondering if the Fellowship was going to lose one of its members, and his heart was lighter knowing that the elf would tarry with them at least a little longer. Sam didn't understand all of what Aragorn had said, but he knew enough to know that the Ranger was worried. Anything that Aragorn found threatening was certain to be something dangerous, and if it was something that could be dangerous to even Gandalf…

Sam shook his head. Whatever Aragorn feared wasn't here yet, and until it was, he wouldn't concern himself with it. Some things were better left unknown until there was no avoiding them. And perhaps the Ranger was wrong. Perhaps there wasn't anything to be feared and they were working themselves up over nothing. Perhaps fortune had decided to favor the Fellowship.

_And perhaps my old Gaffer will grow himself a pair of wings and learn to fly_, a small and disturbingly cynical voice in the back of Sam's mind replied.

* * *

Trudging along stoically behind Gandalf and Gimli as the sun began to sink toward the western horizon, Frodo wondered if the amount of time spent on a meal was somehow directly related to the amount of strength that was gained from said meal. He was exhausted, and as their road had not been unduly difficult this day, the only reason Frodo could think of was that they hadn't stopped long enough when they paused for lunch. It had been one of the briefest meals he could remember on this trip.

_Although, I suppose my weariness might be due to the failed trip up the mountain and the harried night with the Wargs_, Frodo reflected, stopping briefly to readjust his pack before summoning the strength to continue.

It was some measure of consolation to Frodo that he was not the only member of the Fellowship who seemed tired. Sam's feet were also dragging, though he was fortunate enough to have the excuse of having to lead Bill around the various obstacles in their path. Merry and Pippin were also much slower today, and as they did not have the excuse of a pony to explain their faltering steps, they had begun quietly arguing with one another. To them, this was an acceptable reason for a more relaxed pace, and as the afternoon wore one, the rest of the Fellowship had begun to reluctantly indulge them. It was a sign that the hobbits were not the only weary travelers, and aside from that, the soft bickering served to break up the silence that had crept over the land.

Frodo could hear their voices now, though the rear of the party had fallen somewhat behind the three in the lead. At the moment, the topic of debate seemed to be the cliff that ran a stone's throw away to the left of their trail. Pippin was protesting Merry's words of warning about heights, arguing that he was not unusually prone to tumbling down rocky inclines and that his fall several days ago had been a singular occurrence. The occasional comment from Sam kept the conversation going while the muted chuckles and asides on the part of Aragorn and Boromir testified that Merry and Pippin were managing to lift the spirits of the party. It was probably a good thing that Legolas had disappeared an hour ago on a scouting run or he might have found himself bearing the brunt of some good-natured jests concerning his own fall into the ravine.

Smiling and shaking his head, Frodo thought about stopping to wait for the others so that he might join the conversation. Gandalf and Gimli were rather dour company at the moment, and Frodo was feeling the need for a bit of mirth that might break through his gloom. But even as he considered the idea, he decided against it. The Fellowship was on this journey because of what he bore, and as Its bearer, he felt it was his duty to know something of their situation. That meant staying close to Gandalf, who was currently the one most familiar with their trail.

_And part of staying close to Gandalf means keeping Gandalf in sight_, Frodo admonished himself as the wizard and the dwarf turned a sharp bend up in front of him and disappeared from view. Hastening after them, Frodo hurried around the bend and quickly skidded to a halt, almost running into the back of Gimli, who was no longer moving forward. Struggling to catch his breath, Frodo shifted to the side and wondered what had caused his companions to stop so suddenly.

He found himself looking up at a towering cliff face that had been worn down until it was almost completely smooth. A trickle of water tumbled down the middle of the stone, though judging from the cut of the top of the cliff, there had once been a sizeable waterfall here.

"There are records of this place, and I have heard stories of the western Gate," Gimli said quietly, his eyes dark as he looked at the sorry remnants of the waterfall. "But based on descriptions, I saw things quite differently in my mind's eye. Either things have changed, or we are once again off in our reckoning."

"Indeed things have changed. But there is no mistaking the place," Gandalf answered, and in his voice was a slight note of uncertainty that made Frodo's stomach jump. "There is all that remains of the Stair Falls. If I remember right, there was a flight of steps cut in the rock at their side, but the main road wound away left and climbed with several loops up to the level ground at the top. There used to be a shallow valley beyond the falls right up to the Walls of Moria, and the Sirannon flowed through it with the road beside it." The wizard paused, considering the sheer rock before them, and then he seemed to shake himself. "Let us go and see what things are like now."

Frodo was of the opinion that they should wait for the rest of the Fellowship to catch up before they went off to investigate anything out of the ordinary, but neither Gandalf nor Gimli looked as though they were in any mood to wait. With a sigh, the hobbit decided that whatever happened, he was probably safer in their company than waiting alone at the base of the cliff. Readjusting the straps of his pack, he swallowed his hesitation and followed.

They found the flight of steps that Gandalf had mentioned off to the left of the waterfall's remnants, partially hidden from the light of the setting sun by the shadows of the cliffs. In days when water had actually flowed, these steps might have been wet from the spray, but now they were dry and dusty, as though none had dared to use them for years uncounted. Frodo found himself drawing back and even Gandalf seemed to pause as though considering the wisdom of his actions. But Gimli held no such reservations and quickly climbed the stairs, sparing neither a glance nor a word for his two companions. With a shake of his head and a muffled sigh, Gandalf followed the dwarf, and Frodo had no choice but to take up the rear.

Frodo found himself wondering if these steps had indeed been built by dwarves, for while they were broad and sturdy, they were also quite steep. They didn't seem to slow Gimli at all, who had reached the top by now, but surely a dwarf might have found shorter steps to be easier. _Of course, dwarves are not known for going about things the easy way_, Frodo remembered, calling to mind some of the things he'd seen and heard from dwarves who'd come to visit Bag End over the years. _And Gandalf and Legolas said something about this land having elves at one point. Maybe the dwarves built these steps to prove that they didn't need any special treatment from the elves. That would make quite a bit of sense._

Gandalf had now reached the top and stood next to Gimli, and gathering his strength, Frodo mounted the last few steps with a burst of energy. He took a moment to enjoy the colors reflected off the top of the snow-capped peaks as the sun prepared to plunge below the horizon, and then he turned his attention to what lay in front of him, namely a large and rather dismal lake.

"That explains where all the water's gone," Frodo murmured. Looking to his right, he saw a crude dam of logs and rocks that allowed only a thin trickle of water to escape over what used to be the Stair Falls. "I don't suppose this pond is as big as the one in your stories, Gimli."

"There is no pond in the stories," Gimli answered, his voice quiet and troubled. "Dwarven memory recalls this place as Gandalf said. There should be a shallow valley with the Sirannon running through it. But someone or something has changed that, though for what purpose, I cannot guess."

"Whatever purpose they had, we must hope that it does not interfere with our quest," Gandalf said. He pointed across the lake where the smooth faces of imposing cliffs rose up from the base of the water. "There are the Walls of Moria. And there the Gate stood once upon a time, the elven door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come. But this way is blocked. None of the company, I guess, will wish to swim this gloomy water at the end of the day. It has an unwholesome look."

_Unwholesome_ seemed a rather mild way of putting it, in Frodo's opinion. There was something altogether wrong with the murky water. The sky and the mountains were basked in the light of the setting sun, taking on its fiery colors with enthusiasm. But the lake reflected none of that. It was still and quiet. No ripple marred its dark surface, and no hint of life stirred in its fathomless depths.

"We must find a way round the northern edge," Gimli said at length, shaking off whatever mood had fallen over him. "The first thing for the company to do is to climb up by the main path and see where that will lead us. Even if there were no lake, we could not get our baggage pony up this stair."

"But in any case we cannot take the poor beast into the Mines," Gandalf said, looking at Frodo as he spoke. "The road under the mountains is a dark road, and there are places narrow and steep where he cannot tread, even if we can."

Frodo gaped, his mouth opening wide in a soundless protest, but he seemed incapable of giving voice to his thoughts. What was Gandalf suggesting? That they leave the pony outside the mines? That they abandon him miles from anyone who might be able to look after him? But even as he began to construct an argument in his mind, the words Elrond had spoken just prior to their departure from Rivendell came to him. _The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will._

And that was it. Bill was one of the free companions that Elrond had named. And Gandalf had just explained that the pony could not venture into the mines as there were places he could not walk. The further he went, the harder it would be to let him go. If they actually took him into the mines themselves and were forced to abandon him in the darkness, he would have almost no chance of ever seeing safety again. To set him loose now was their only real option. "Poor old Bill!" Frodo whispered, looking back and noting that the other members of the Fellowship had caught up to them and were now congregating at the base of the stairs. "I had not thought of that. And poor Sam! I wonder what he will say."

"I am sorry," Gandalf sighed. "Poor Bill has been a useful companion and it goes to my heart to turn him adrift now. I would have traveled lighter and brought no animal, least of all this one that Sam is fond of, if I had had my way. I feared all along that we should be obliged to take this road."

"Should we…" Frodo hesitated, his eyes drawn to Sam and Bill where they stood somewhat separated from the rest of the group. "Should we set him free now?"

"Nay, not yet," Gandalf answered. "Let us take him with us around the lake. That way there will be an obstacle between him and pursuit."

Frodo nodded mutely, and he felt a strong hand come down upon his shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort. Smiling briefly at Gimli for the gesture, he let out a deep breath and stepped away. "We should go back down, then, and tell them what we're doing."

"Yes, let us go down again," Gandalf said, glancing back at the cliffs across the lake. "Evening has come upon us. We must make haste."

The trip back down the stairs was not nearly as tiring as the trip up had been, but it was more dangerous. The sunlight was all but gone, and Frodo half suspected that the steps had become even steeper. But through care, caution, and a sense that Gimli was getting rather impatient behind him, Frodo made it to the bottom and breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the Fellowship drifted toward him, and he noted that Legolas had rejoined the group at some point. The elf's face was inscrutable, but something in his eyes spoke of unease. Frodo wondered if the archer had found something during his scouting trip, but hesitated to ask. There was tension enough without adding to it, and if Legolas chose not to speak, Frodo would not press the issue.

"Where now?" Pippin asked as Gandalf descended from the last step. "We wondered if we should come up after you, but we didn't think we could coax Bill up those stairs."

"It is well that you did not follow us, for this way is blocked," the wizard answered. "We must turn north for a bit and climb up the slopes. There is a lake above, which is why there is no stream in the channel. But the lake stands between us and the Walls of Moria. We must search for a way around it. Come!"

With many a grunt and a moan from the tired hobbits—and Frodo was not too proud to admit that some of those grunts and moans came from him—the Fellowship began to scramble up the slopes to the north of the Stair Falls. Surprisingly enough, they made good time. Perhaps sensing that the object of their struggles was growing near granted them additional energy. In any case, it was not long before the Fellowship reached the edge of the lake, and from there they hastened along its shore. The southern end of the lake could not be seen in the fading light, but the northern end was not far away and a stretch of dry ground could be seen that would take them to the other side.

Now they rushed forward, all thoughts of a leisurely pace forgotten. Their goal was not only within sight but almost within reach, and this leant strength to their weary legs. The ominous darkness of the path they were about to tread lingered in Frodo's mind, but in some ways it was better than the darkness of the path behind him. It felt as though something was watching their movements and tracking their progress. Frodo was not certain of his feelings but he knew he would feel much better if he put stone between himself and possible pursuit.

It was at that point that the leading members of the Fellowship came to a sudden stop, and for the second time that day, Frodo was barely able to avoid slamming into Gimli's back. Annoyed with the delay now that he had his heart set on moving forward, Frodo stepped around Gimli and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a groan.

They were blocked again.

A portion of the lake had spilled over into their path and created a broad stream that vanished against the darkness of the surrounding cliffs. In the last of the sunlight, Frodo could see that this stream was now green and stagnant, as still as the lake. It was not impossibly wide, but the stench of the water had caused everyone to pause.

Gimli was the first to move. To Frodo, the dwarf seemed as one driven by some great errand, and he had been so ever since Gandalf's announcement that they would have to take the road through the Moria. It was as though Moria had become a personal quest or vendetta of sorts, and nothing would deter Gimli from entering the darkness of his father's halls. To this end, he walked into the filthy waters of the stream, stepping with care and slipping once, but righting his balance quickly. After a moment, the dwarf looked back at the Fellowship, his eyes glinting in the sun's final rays.

"It is not deep," he said. "We can wade easily enough."

Frodo shook his head, looking at the foul stream in dismay, but there was nothing to be done. Gimli had turned and was making his way toward the opposite bank, Gandalf was already wading through, and Merry and Pippin were following, albeit with great reluctance. Boromir went next, a slight grumbling beneath his breath revealing that he was not exactly happy about the situation, and Legolas followed him, walking quickly with a strange stiffness that was very much at odds with his usual grace. Gritting his teeth, Frodo steadied himself and followed.

He could not hold back a shiver when his foot touched the water, and he almost slipped because of it. Fortunately he regained his balance and continued forward, moving as quickly as he could given the slippery stones beneath him. The rocks were slimy and choked with weeds that seemed to cling and grasp. By the time he reached the shore, Frodo's empty stomach was staging a violent rebellion, and it was all he could do to keep from falling to his knees and heaving. Trying to put as much space between himself and the water as possible, Frodo hurried toward the rest of the gathered Fellowship as Aragorn moved out of the water while Sam quietly talked Bill through the ordeal. The pony was halfway across the stream and obviously disgusted with the situation, but Sam's firm, calming voice kept Bill moving forward. After a few stumbles and slips that were nearly disastrous, Sam and Bill stepped up onto dry land, both intensely relieved to have put the dark water behind them.

And then they heard the plop.

It was a noise so slight that in other circumstances it might have gone unnoticed. But the strained nerves of the Fellowship had resulted in acute senses, and all turned to stare at the lake. Far away toward the center, something disturbed the surface of the water. Dark rings began to spread outward, and then came a sound of bubbling. Frodo's hand went to the hilt of his sword and he noticed that his companions were also reaching for their weapons. But then the noise stopped, and the lazy ripples were all that remained. The sun plunged behind moving clouds upon the horizon, and night began to draw its shroud over the mountains.

"Come," Gandalf hissed, startling them all. "We must hasten."

To this counsel, all seemed to agree, but Frodo hesitated for a moment, his eyes drawn to the lake. And as he watched, he gradually became aware that he was not the only one who lingered. Off to his right he could see the shadowy forms of Aragorn and Legolas, who were also watching the waters.

"What do you feel?" Aragorn whispered, apparently heedless of Frodo's presence.

"I have felt naught but foreboding since yesterday," the elf answered grimly. "That feeling has not changed. As for this lake, it is foul and dark, but more than that, I cannot say."

"Then can you hear or see anything?" Aragorn pressed, apparently unsatisfied with the answer.

Legolas paused and then shook his head. "I can see nothing, but I hear the water shifting, as though something beneath the surface stirs. But I do not know if this is a trick of the wind or if we have roused something that was better left sleeping." He fell silent and then turned his eyes away from the lake, looking back over the direction they'd come. "There are many sounds scarce to be heard this night, heir of Isildur," he murmured. "Not all of them come from the direction of the pool."

"What sounds?" the Ranger demanded. "I hear nothing."

"Some of these sounds are too distant for your ears, but they are not too distant for mine. I wondered if it was perhaps a trick of the wind as it wandered through canyons in the mountains, but there is not wind enough for the number of sounds I am now hearing. I discovered evidence of it while scouting, and now I am sure. The Wargs have returned, Aragorn. They have found our trail, and they are following."

__

All choices seem ill, and to be caught between wolves and the wall the likeliest chance.

Boromir's words, spoken as they had left camp that morning, came back to Frodo, and he shivered as the cold hand of fear clutched at his heart. Looking back at the lake, he searched for signs that the water was moving, but whatever Legolas detected, it was beyond Frodo's ability to sense. Shivering once again, the hobbit decided that he'd heard far too much for his own comfort and turned away, hurrying after the rest of the Fellowship.

* * *

_Mithrandir, ú-cenin_—Mithrandir, I cannot see

_Additional Author's Notes: For those of you interested in such things, here is the reason for the delay in posting this chapter. It's really quite simple: I've been sick. Now, when I say _sick_, I don't mean a cold or something that a few days in bed could cure. I mean that for the last five weeks I have been almost unable to stand up on my own two feet. Staying awake for more than two hours at a time was a nearly impossible task. I managed to keep up on my email (somewehat) and I continued posting on the various boards that I visit (I would have gone insane otherwise), but working on my stories was far too exhausting a task._

_Fortunately, I seem to be getting better, so maybe now I can get my life back under control. But if subsequent updates are delayed, it's probably because I'm still recovering. Or relapsing. (I've already done that once.) Or caught up with an insane amount of work and chores that have been neglected over the past weeks. Anyway, there are reasons. I just didn't want any of you to think that I'd abandoned my stories. I haven't. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! And thanks for all your support! The reviews and emails helped me keep in touch with some semblance of a world beyond my bed, and they encouraged me to keep writing, which definitely helped the boredom. Thanks again!!_

_And with that thought, on to the reviewer responses!_

**Aislynn Crowdaughter**—Have I said just how much I love your reviews? Well, let me say it again: I LOVE your reviews! You spend so much time on them and go into so much detail! It really helps me find the parts that worked and the parts that didn't work. And some of the things you pick up from the story are things I hadn't considered, which makes me think of even more things that could be added to the next chapter. All in all, it makes my writing experience far more rewarding. So thank you for your reviews!! On to your review itself, the concessions made by both Gimli and Legolas in the last chapter are very important. The animosity between the two is still there, but it's gradually lessening, as we'll see in the next chapter. Hurrah for people raised on the books, and as for the fighting sequences in Moria, hopefully I'll be able to do justice to the books and still keep it entertaining. As for our ongoing discussion concerning Aragorn, I do agree with you that Gandalf is leading this group and our favorite Ranger doesn't seem to have figured that out yet. But at the moment, I think it's almost as though he sees himself as the only one willing to contest Gandalf's advice. After all, he did convince the wizard to try trekking up Caradhras before trying Moria. And now that it's come down to Moria, he's having flashes of foresight and he wants to make absolutely certain that Gandalf knows exactly what he's getting into. And beyond that, he wants to avoid it if at all possible. Once inside Moria, with no chance of going back, Aragorn is going to settle down. But for right now, we're hearkening back on a Ranger's instincts to keep as many alive as possible.

**Alexa**—Gandalf and Legolas are also two of _my_ favorite characters, so any enthusiasm on their behalf is definitely shared from this end. And I was very disappointed that we didn't get any hint of sea-longing from the movies, but I suppose they couldn't include everything. It would have been rather cumbersome to include, I guess. Ah well.

**Annakas**—Yes, glowering elves and dwarves are definitely fun. Sorry there wasn't much of that in this chapter. It will resurface briefly in the next chapter, but at the moment, the Fellowship is doing some reluctant bonding over the fact that they're currently in serious danger. It tends to bring people together when they need to watch out for one another. But never fear. More elf and dwarf glowering will be on the way.

**Aoi Hikari**—I'm glad you enjoyed the humor of the previous story. It was one of my favorite aspects, too. And we will get to see more of it from Legolas, Boromir, and everyone else in this story. Just not as much. This is a much darker section of the book. But I promise that the humor will still exist. It will just be a bit muted.

**Arwen4**—Ah yes, Fellowship bonding. That bond is going to be a bit strained after a bit, though. Just wanted to warn you. The Wargs and the battle brought them together, but it won't keep them together. As for the rift between Gandalf and Aragorn, I think that's a very necessary device for two reasons. One: It shows Aragorn's willingness to follow Gandalf even though his heart is warning him against it. Two: It helps absolve Aragorn of guilt and shame after Gandalf falls, because he was against it from the start. But we'll get into that much later.

**Bryn**—First up, I have to apologize for not reviewing any of your stories lately. I've been out of it. Secondly, while I have been out of it, I've noticed that you've been having a slight lack of updates lately. I'm not sure when this started, though, because I've been in something of a daze for a while, so I'll just bite my tongue and wait a bit more. I hope everything all right in your neighborhood, though. Anyway, compliments about characterization from the queen of characterization are far too much for me to handle, and you've shot my ego to the moon. I had to hitch a ride on a passing alien invasion force just to get back down. But if you're offering to build a pedestal, let's go with mithril. That way, if I ever fall off it, I can sell it for a lot of money. That is…if you don't want it back. Hmm… Anyway, glad you liked the battle. Sorry Aragorn's injury wasn't more impressive, but I really can't afford to get anyone seriously wounded before Moria. There will be plenty of things in the mines to keep them occupied.

**Cloud-123**—Thank you! Glad you liked the first story, and I hope you continue to like this one, too.

**Elfling**—I'm so glad you think that I'm keeping everyone in character. It's something I work at, and occasionally I have to check myself when I come to dialogue that Tolkien has already written in, because my version of the characters is not always strictly canon. So I have to backtrack and rework things. But I'm glad you like it. And don't worry about not reviewing earlier. I'm an avowed lurker myself. Some things can't be helped, no matter how hard we try to change them.

**Ember**—Thanks for the comments about accuracy and canon. It's difficult to write when you're so constrained by the fact that Tolkien has already written this scene, but hopefully I minimize my restless scene-stretching enough so that we'll continue to stay in canon.

**Erisinia**—Another dwarf lover! Hooray! The world needs more of us. One can never have too many dwarf lovers around. That said, I hope that my version of the dwarves continues to coincide with your version. We're going to get into a bit of dwarf lore once we hit the inside of Moria.

**Eternalone**—Thanks for the vote of confidence! I hope I don't disappoint you and I'm glad you liked the fic that came before this one.

**FaerieQueen**—Sorry about the delay, but it really couldn't be helped. Well, I suppose I could have gotten this chapter out before Christmas at least, but…life takes some funny turns. I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter!

**Firnsarnien**—Well, I'm not sure that I'd willingly fall asleep either if Legolas was singing for me. Still, the Hall of Fire put Sam to sleep, and he probably wasn't eager to sleep through an experience like that, so my guess is that elven song is a little above mere mortals. After a while, our brains probably shut down from overload or something like that. That's just my guess, though.

**Fool Of An Elf**—Thanks for the compliments, and I'll try to keep this story on par with the first one. I'm somewhat nervous writing a sequel because people seemed to like the first one so much, but hopefully I won't fail you.

**French Pony**—Your comments about Legolas singing himself to sleep are understandable, and I definitely see where you're coming from. The funny thing is, though, that I've been able to sing _myself_ to sleep. I'm told that it's an interesting phenomenon, actually. And a bit of that spread to Legolas. Sorry! Still, I think the idea of elven sleep where they blend living night with dreams might not be mutually exclusive with the element of song. In fact, I think if anything it would actually be conducive to song, but that's just my own interpretation. Anyway, the idea of Legolas's sea-longing is something of a long shot, but my reasoning is that he had to be feeling _something_ in order to even get him on this quest in the first place. Think of what he's leaving at home in Mirkwood. Talk about a mess. Anyway, he's definitely needed among his own people, but he agrees to follow Frodo anyway. So I thought that a hint of sea-longing might have something to do with it. But it's a subtle enough hint that Legolas himself isn't even aware of it yet. And I have this idea that Galadriel's message to Legolas might be somewhat inspired from Gandalf's counsel in the subject. Anyway, that's how I'm tying it in. There won't be much more of it in this fic, though.

**Gil**—I'm sensing a call to update. Look! I did! Probably not soon enough for anyone's liking (myself included) but at least I did update.

**Gemstone**—Glad you like dark and angsty, because this story will deal with that. There will definitely be moments of levity, but not nearly as much as this story's predecessor had. As for my story going unnoticed in Tolkien's books, I think it's a bit of a stretch but I do thank you for the compliment. Still, I have a feeling that Tolkien didn't imagine Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin tumbling over the side of a ravine in an effort to snag some berries.

**Guardgirl12**—I know it's a little premature to introduce sea-longing now, but I imagine that something must have been stirring in Legolas's heart for him to even consent to go with the Fellowship, especially given the state of his own home. He was already looking outward, and I figured that just a hint of sea-longing might be somewhat appropriate.

**Gwyn**—Well, this particular update took quite a while partly because I was sick and partly because of a number of other things. So I apologize for that and hope you'll forgive me. And this kind of writing is hard to do because I'm constrained by what Tolkien has already written, so it's difficult in that respect. Still, I did _finally_ update…

**JastaElf**—You have reduced me to blushing and mindless blubbering, my friend. I'm trying to portray a Tolkien representation of the elves rather than a Peter Jackson representation, but your compliments just blew me out of the water. Thank you! As for the songs…well, I needed to test the waters, so to speak, and inject some mirth. The situation was a little too tense for the hobbits to just drop off to sleep. And thanks again so much for the reassurances on canon. I hope I can keep it that way. Thanks again!

**Jevvica**—I am also greatly amused at the thought of Gandalf standing serenely in the middle of a ragged Fellowship. That image partly inspired the first part of this chapter as well. Gandalf is in his element here, and I think he's enjoying it.

**Kal the Magnificent**—I really don't think that hobbits and coffee would be a good mix. For one thing, they need their sleep. Desperately. For another…well, I just don't want to imagine Pippin with coffee. As for the sleeping schedules, they've allotted eight hours in which to sleep. If there are three watches, then everyone gets to watch for two hours and forty minutes and sleep for five hours and twenty minutes. If there are four watches, the math becomes simpler with two hours for every watch and six hours in which to sleep. Even if you go with simple math for three watches and up the sleeping time to nine hours with three-hour watches, you've still got the same six hours for sleeping. With four watches, you can cut back an hour of sleep time without actually cutting in to anyone's actual sleep time. This let's the Fellowship get up and move earlier in the morning. At least, that was my theory. As for the rest of your questions, Legolas didn't shoot because he didn't want a premature attack before he could rouse the rest of the Fellowship. Strength in numbers is definitely important. And the Fellowship didn't move after the first attack because they were in a fairly defensible area and already had a fire going at their backs. Moving would have made them open to attack.

**Kit Cloudkicker**—You're more than welcome to borrow the idea of translating scrolls into Entish. It was a random thought on my part, and I consider it free game. But I thank you for asking first. That makes me feel important. ;)

**Lamarra**—Well, unfortunately, you're right. At the rate I update, this fic is going to be uncompleted for a long time. But if it makes you feel better, it's only half the size of its predecessor. That means half the time. Theoretically…

**Lyn**—I understand where you're coming from with that line. It sounded a bit awkward when I put it in, and it probably should have been cut. But I liked it too much and didn't think I'd have another story that could even consider getting away with that line about Mandos. And enough reviewers have liked it that I've decided to keep it in. I realize that it is a bit out of place, but…well, I did warn everyone that this story would be a canon stretcher. Still, I understand your concern and I promise to behave myself in the future!

**M14Mouse**—A dwarf lover! Hooray! And hobbits, too? That's fantastic. I'll confess that I'm not overly fond of hobbits, but that's probably because I find them so difficult to write. When reading stories, I love them. I just find them difficult to characterize in my own works. Anyway, glad to have anyone of a dwarf of hobbit persuasion on board!

**Minavox**—You've reaffirmed my purpose in writing this fic! I really wanted to add the perspectives of the different characters, because LotR is primarily told from the hobbit's perspectives. I wanted to branch out a bit, and I'm so glad that you can see what I've been doing. As for humor in bleak situations, that's my own optimism getting in the way. I can usually find something to laugh at, no matter how inappropriate the situation. It's led to trouble upon occasion.

**Musicstarlover**—I'm glad you like both this story and the first one. I try to be prompt about continuing these things, but as you can see, that didn't work out this time. Sorry about that!

**Myst**—Sorry! Sorry! I really didn't mean to let the story go this long without an update, but…sorry! For part of the time, I had a fairly legitimate excuse!

**Nikara**—Thanks for the compliments, and I'm very relieved that you liked the songs. I feel as though I'm stepping out on a limb by including them, but I feel that if the songs are used properly, they contribute a lot to the fic. Still, it's not something I'm used to doing, so I thank you for your encouragement!

**o-Vana-oO**—You've made me blush! But it really does help to know that I inspire things. It makes writing these stories feel worthwhile. So thank you for those comments! As for new insight, I've gained quite a bit of new insight myself in writing these fics. They've forced me to consider things I hadn't before. So I guess that can be its own reward.

**Portia**—Yes, Legolas and Gimli can be frustrating at times. But I also think that's part of what makes them so endearing. Of course, I tend to have a rather skewed perspective on things. Don't pay any attention to me.

**Rabidsamfan**—Thank you! I'm glad that this is something that you can get caught up in. I worry that I'm just parroting the book. I'm trying to add in more perspectives from characters, and it helps that this part of the book doesn't offer much in the way of perspective, but it's still difficult. So thank you for your comments on that!

**Rose Sared**—I don't know if putting songs in fics is brave or foolhardy, but Gimli definitely sings in the middle of Moria, and as a lover of dwarven culture, I'm determined that his song will make it into my fic. So I had to test the waters first to see what I was really getting into. Seems to be working so far, but we'll see what happens next.

**Saruki**—Thanks so much for the comments about characterization. It's something I really struggle to get right. And yippee for a dwarf-lover! Dwarf fans seem to be coming out of the woodwork, now, and I'm elated. There definitely needs to be more of us out there.

**Sheela**—I completely understand when you say that you're a reluctant reviewer. I'm the same way. I either don't have time or I'm not sure what to say or I wait to see how the fic turns out as it progresses. But thank you for taking the time to review. It means a great deal to me, especially when people review in depth like you did! Anyway, I love that you've caught the characterizations I've tried to bring out. It means that some of the things I tried to do actually worked! Especially the bit about Gandalf and Aragorn. I've always thought that they made an interesting pair, because they're both natural leaders and they both more or less assume control of whatever group they're leading. Aragorn will defer to Gandalf's wisdom to a point, but he also acted according to his own counsel when the palantír was involved. So I've tried to create friction between them subtly, though it's become quite overt in the last few chapters. Anyway, thank you for noticing and thank you even more for commenting. It made my day!

**Skatinggeek**—I just want you to know that I'm still working very hard at keeping wordiness to a minimum. It doesn't always work, but I'm plugging away. That said, thanks so much for your comments about the atmosphere of the last chapter. I'm never really sure if I've managed to create a tense atmosphere because I'm too wrapped up in the chapter itself to tell. So your comments mean a lot to me. And thanks for the comments about the songs. I'll take your words as permission to integrate Gimli's song. As for Gandalf's powers…well, I've never really understood how they work, either, and I wish Tolkien had given us a clearer picture. But as he didn't, I'm going to try to keep elaboration to a minimum until a certain fiery critter with a whip shows up. Then I think I might expound a bit.

**So-so**—Ah, a Legolas fan. Welcome. As for a bond between Aragorn and Legolas, there is certainly one there, but I'll warn you now that it's not going to be the subject of this fic. This fic is primarily about the Fellowship as a whole, but we will get to see bonds of some kind forming amongst all its members. So hopefully that will satisfy you.

**SpaceVixenX**—I'm trying to keep this story fresh enough that people who are very familiar with the books might find something interesting or think about something that might not have occurred to them before. I know that's happened to me while writing this fic, anyway. So thanks for the compliments, and I'll try to keep the flare going.

**Sylvia1**—I agree with your interpretation about Gandalf's reluctance to use his powers. The wizard was reluctant up on Caradhras for essentially the same reason. When the Wargs attack, they probably know that these are the travelers they've been searching for, but Gandalf doesn't want to confirm it for them if they can get out of the situation without resorting to drastic measures. Also, by waiting until dawn to act, he ensured that the Fellowship would start moving immediately afterward. They wouldn't stay in the same place where he'd used his powers. That's my guess, anyway. As for getting a tune in your head for Tolkien's songs…that's my problem, too, actually. My best advice is to find somewhere online where you can listen to Tolkien singing it. Other than that, I don't know what to tell you. Thanks for the compliments on the battle! It was hard for me to write and I'm glad it turned out well.

**Templa Otmena**—Yeah! You're here! That gets me excited to see returning reviewers. Rest assured that Legolas, Aragorn, and the issues of rings and Silmarils will be making another appearance. And hopefully a few issues will be resolved. But that won't come until later. The Fellowship is currently too worried about making it through the next few chapters alive to take up disputes like that.

**Tereza**—Don't worry about belated reviews! As a professional lurker, I completely understand! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the songs. I was worried about them, but enough people seemed to have liked them, so I'm feeling more confident. And thanks for the comments on the Warg fight. I was concerned about that scene and I'm glad it went over so well.

**Una**—I could never forget this fic. It's the sequel to my first LotR fic! You don't' forget something like that. Unfortunately, that also means you don't rush it, either, so I'm rather slow about getting these chapters out. But at least I had an excuse this time. That's something, isn't it?

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112**—You have my condolences for your loss of Internet. I've been there before and it's not something that anyone should have to suffer through. Welcome back and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Wellduh**—Glad you liked that song. I wasn't too sure about how well that would go over, but it seems to be all right. As for Gandalf's concern about Legolas, that was thrown in as a possibility that was never realized. Something for people to think about as well as a starting point for Legolas's sea-longing.


	4. January 13, 3019 Evening

Author's Notes: As an upfront warning, this chapter has quite a bit of dialogue taken directly from the books. For reference, we're on pages 361-368 of Ballantine's 50th Anniversary paperback edition of The Fellowship of the Ring. _Additionally, there is a small bit of action taken from an early Tolkien manuscript that never made it into the final version of _FotR_. The reference for this comes from _The Treason of Isengard_ (vol. 7 in the _History of Middle-earth_ series), page 180 of the Houghton Mifflin 2000 edition. A brief discussion of what this action was and the reasons for its inclusions can be found at the bottom. But in the meantime, bonus points go out to those of you who can spot the event without reading the author's notes at the end and without looking in HOME for the answer._

January 13, 3019 (Evening)

Aragorn wondered how elves could claim to be creatures of such light and grace while at the same time retaining the ability to make the darkness deeper with naught more than a simple pronouncement. For that was what Legolas had done. By confirming that the Wargs were closing upon their position and that there was now no way back, the elf had turned a dismal situation into a horrid one. Not that the situation wouldn't have become horrid on its own if given enough time. The stagnant lake beside them was making Aragorn's spine curl, the tension within the Fellowship was so thick it could be cut with a blade, and they were about to enter Moria, a place whose very name conjured images so black that Aragorn still shook to think of it. But even given these things, it had somehow been the elf that had pushed the outlook from dismal to horrid, and that was a worrisome omen. _Nor does not help that we have had worrisome omens aplenty_, the Ranger sighed. _This is but another to add to the pile. At what point, I wonder, does a hill of omens become a mountain?_

"You are uneasy," Legolas murmured.

"Do I appear so to you?" 

The elf raised a brow and his eyes moved down to Aragorn's left hand, which was wrapped tightly about his sword hilt. "Dismiss me if you wish, but that does not make my words untrue." 

"We are all uneasy," Aragorn said, forcing himself to release the weapon.

"That is certainly true, but your fears seem more focused than mine. And while you did speak of your forebodings, I saw naught more in your dream than a caution to be wary. That hardly explains either your anxiety or your earlier actions of denial. What have you neglected to tell us, Ranger?"

Aragorn grimaced as Legolas's words called to mind last moments of his dream from the previous night. The memory of what he'd seen had faded upon waking, but he could still recall clearly the fear that had overwhelmed his mind.

"Aragorn?" 

"More than you'd like, but less than you'd want," Aragorn said quietly.

Legolas's sharp glance fell upon him like a spear. "That answer was more appropriate for an elf than for a man."

"An ordinary man, perhaps. But a Ranger is not an ordinary man."

"True enough. An ordinary man could not endure the trials that you have faced. Nor could an ordinary man endure the foresight that is both your gift and your curse." Keen elven eyes studied Aragorn for a long moment, and then Legolas turned to look out over the lake. "If you feel it serves the Fellowship best to keep your silence, so be it. Time flits swiftly by, and I will not press you. But should you ever decide otherwise, know that I am willing to listen."

"If my foresight reveals more, I will tell you of it," Aragorn promised, relieved that Legolas was not going to force the topic. The Ranger found himself uncomfortable discussing anything that had to do with either the immediate future or with Moria in general. His own visit to the vast dwarven mines was now foremost in his thoughts, and a shiver rolled down his back ere he could stop it. Attempting to push the dark memories to the side, he shook his head and nodded toward the rest of the Fellowship. "Come. We must not let the others draw too far ahead."

He felt more than heard Legolas fall into step behind him. The elf's presence was a comforting whisper on the edge of his perception, especially when compared with the growing sense of dread that signaled the approach of Wargs. But even Legolas could not stem the darkness that threatened to consume Aragorn. He tried to ignore the nightmarish memories that kept bobbing to the surface of his mind, but no matter how often he fought these memories back, they continued to return.

Darkness was what he remembered most from his previous journey to the mines. Darkness was sometimes all he remembered. But that was enough, and usually far too much. The darkness he'd felt within Moria had been more than the simple absence of light. There had been a source for the shadows, much as the sun might be a source for daylight. Aragorn had been unable to find this source, nor had he spent much time looking for it. It was buried in the depths, and Aragorn had been more than willing to let it remain there. But it had marked him, all the same. Just as one might feel the sunlight brush against both skin and soul, so too had the darkness of the ancient stronghold wrapped itself around Aragorn. For weeks after leaving the mines, he had been forced to sleep during the day, haunted by the memory of living night and unable to close his eyes when darkness covered the land.

What few other memories he retained from the mines were almost completely overshadowed by the darkness that had watched him unceasingly. Few things could frighten the average Ranger—if indeed any Ranger could be considered _average_—and even fewer things could frighten Aragorn. But Moria… Aragorn fought back a shiver. He would much rather face the jaws of the hungry Wargs than the passages of Moria. The slight chance that this road might see the Ring safely beyond the mountains kept him going, for the Quest still took priority over Aragorn's fears. But only just.

His eyes strayed to Gandalf as the wizard led the Fellowship to a section of the cliff face containing smooth, vertical walls, devoid of any cracks or scars. They were close to the Doors. There was no sign of an entryway, but Aragorn knew that they were near. His senses were prickling, and the light of the waning moon seemed to pale and dim. _Fool_, Aragorn moaned, his thoughts directed toward the wizard. _You sense the danger even as I do. You must! And yet you pay it no heed. My friend, this is madness. Surely you see it! Know you not how much we depend upon your guidance? Know you not how much power you grant us with your very presence? Know you not your own worth?!_

As if hearing the anguished demands, Gandalf paused and turned back, his eyes locking with Ranger's. The moment did not last long and Gandalf soon turned away again, but the brief glance had been just long enough for Aragorn to glimpse something akin to weary acceptance in the wizard's eyes.

Not knowing what to make of this, Aragorn gave himself a mental shake and tried to turn his attention elsewhere. It was no good resisting the inevitable. Gandalf would find the hidden doors, Aragorn had no doubts about that, and then they would enter the dwarven mines. The Fellowship was committed to Moria. All other ways were closed to them. Aragorn knew this. He knew that he could not keep denying it. He knew he had to accept this fate. He did not have to like or understand it, but he did have to accept it. To do anything else now would be foolish. And so with a shake of his head that did not shake away his grave misgivings, Aragorn silently followed the wizard until Gandalf came to a stop at the foot of two enormous holly trees.

They had passed a few rotting remains of holly trees before now, and the ground underfoot was littered with cracked branches and limbs. A meter or so out in the foul lake, several stumps could be seen, silent and still as the water gently lapped against the decaying wood. Only the two trees beside the cliff face itself remained, and Aragorn could not help but feel a swell of kinship for them as well as grief for the passing of their companions. Towering overhead with their roots spreading wide until they disappeared beneath the filthy waters, the surviving trees stood straight and tall in open defiance of the darkness that had taken the others. Aragorn's mind turned instantly to his fellow Rangers, remembering lives that had been lost and the desperation of those left behind.

"Well, here we are at last!" Gandalf said, interrupting Aragorn's thoughts. Judging from the twitch of Legolas's head and Boromir's slight start, Aragorn was not the only one whose mind had turned elsewhere. "Here the elven-way from Hollin ended," the wizard continued. "Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of difference race, even between dwarves and elves."

That last statement had been made with a rather pointed look toward Legolas and Gimli, and Aragorn felt himself tensing. Legolas was clearly reluctant to enter the mines, and Gimli's obvious enthusiasm had done nothing for the elf's mood. In a similar vein, the dwarf seemed to be upset that none of the others shared his desire to learn what had happened to his lost kin, and Legolas was not helping matters by continually hanging behind the group as though wanting to stay as far away from their destination as possible.

"It was not the fault of the dwarves that the friendship waned," Gimli murmured, folding his arms across his chest and sending a challenging glare in Legolas's direction. Aragorn winced.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the elves," Legolas answered, lifting his chin slightly as he spoke. Aragorn winced again and prepared to step between the two.

"I have heard both," Gandalf said sharply, and his voice took on a commanding tone that reminded Aragorn very much of Glorfindel. "And I will not give judgement now. But I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both. The doors are shut and hidden, and the sooner we find them, the better. Night is at hand."

It was a final plea for an end to the feuding, and Aragorn fancied he heard a slight hint of desperation hidden deep within the wizard's voice. _He fears the mines more than he shows_, the Ranger realized. _Would that he might fear them enough to forsake them._

Perhaps also hearing Gandalf's hint of desperation and recognizing it for what it was, Gimli and Legolas both took a step back and looked away. It was not exactly agreement, but it signaled a potential truce, and Aragorn fought off a sigh of relief. Looking similarly relieved, Gandalf nodded and then turned his attention to the rest of the Fellowship.

"While I am searching, will you each make ready to enter the Mines?" the wizard instructed. "For here I fear we must say farewell to our good beast of burden. You must lay aside much of the stuff that we brought against bitter weather: you will not need it inside, nor, I hope, when we come through and journey on down into the South. Instead each of us must take a share of what the pony carried, especially the food and the water-skins."

Stunned silence met this announcement, and Aragorn found himself turning wary eyes upon Sam. The thought of leaving their pony on the doorsteps of Moria was something that should have occurred to Aragorn before now, but his mind had been occupied with other concerns. Still, it was a logical decision. They couldn't take the poor animal into the mines where water and food would be rationed and where they would meet with obstacles that the pony could not overcome. Aragorn doubted that Sam would see it that way, though.

"But you can't leave poor old Bill behind in this forsaken place, Mr. Gandalf!" the gardener roared, confirming Aragorn's fears. The hobbit's expression was a mask of anger, and his fists were clenched tightly about Bill's lead rope. "I won't have it, and that's flat. After he has come so far and all!"

"I am sorry, Sam," Gandalf said, his voice gentle yet firm. "But when the Door opens I do not think you will be able to drag your Bill inside, into the long dark of Moria. You will have to choose between Bill and your master."

"He'd follow Mr. Frodo into a dragon's den, if I led him," Sam replied hotly, eyes shining with both defiance and tears. "It'd be nothing short of murder to turn him loose with all these wolves about."

The rest of the Fellowship watched this exchange in silence, and Aragorn studied each member in turn. Legolas and Boromir appeared to accept the necessity of leaving Bill behind, but neither looked happy about the prospect. Gimli was difficult to read, yet almost it seemed as though he'd expected this, and Frodo appeared likewise. Perhaps Gandalf had said something to both of them earlier. Or perhaps they had reached the conclusion on their own, as Aragorn should have. Merry and Pippin, on the other hand, had clearly been caught off guard and were looking at Gandalf with mutinous expressions, making certain that all knew they favored Sam in this argument.

"It will be short of murder, I hope," Gandalf said quietly, addressing not only Sam but also Merry and Pippin. His eyes spoke of confidence, and after a moment, Merry sighed and looked away. A short while later, Pippin followed his example, leaving only Sam, whose anger seemed to be trading places with fear. Gandalf now focused his attention completely on the gardener and stepped toward Bill, placing a large hand upon the pony's head. "Go with words of guard and guiding on you," Gandalf intoned, his words so soft that Aragorn had to strain to hear him. Bill's ears pricked up, and he became completely motionless as the wizard spoke. "You are a wise beast, and have learned much in Rivendell. Make your ways to places where you can find grass, and so come in time to Elrond's house, or wherever you wish to go."

Gandalf lifted his hand and stepped back. Bill's tail swished as he tossed his head once, almost as though in acknowledgement, and Aragorn wondered how much of this the pony understood.

"There, Sam," Gandalf said, sounding somewhat weary. "He will have quite as much chance of escaping wolves and getting home as we have."

And what chance is that? Aragorn thought bitterly before he could stop himself. He was usually able to find a glimmer of hope in every situation, but the threat of Moria looming in his mind made the shadows difficult to ignore.

Sam seemed to be having similar thoughts, for he did not appear remotely comforted by Gandalf's words. He stood as though frozen, his eyes swimming, until Bill whickered softly and butted Sam with his head, nuzzling his neck and blowing gently upon his hair. It was the last straw for Sam, who finally loosed his tears with a choking sob and groped blindly at the buckles that would release Bill's halter.

"Divide the goods as evenly as you can," someone murmured at Aragorn's side, and he turned to find Gandalf at his elbow. "But do not overburden the hobbits, and do not take more than is necessary. Much should remain here, for we can obtain more supplies after leaving the mines."

Aragorn nodded and the wizard left, moving back toward the wall. By now, Sam had managed to get Bill's halter off and was working at the packs on his back, still shaking under the force of tears. Frodo, Pippin, and Merry had moved to help, but the rest seemed reluctant to intrude. At length, Legolas took off his own pack and handed it to Aragorn.

"I can carry far more than I have been given," the elf said quietly. "I trust you to add whatever you think necessary. I am going to retrace our footsteps along the lake and move away from these cliffs. Hopefully I will be able to better hear the Wargs where sounds do not echo so."

Sounds of the fell wolves had yet to reach Aragorn's ears, but he knew better than to doubt Legolas. "How close are they?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"That is what I mean to learn," Legolas answered, his gray eyes dark with concern.

"I will accompany you," a new voice said, and Aragorn suddenly found himself holding Boromir's pack as well. "None should wander alone."

"I welcome your presence," Legolas said, dipping his head at Boromir. "Come, then, and let us depart. We must be swift."

"Do not stray far," Aragorn warned. Most of the pony's packs were now on the ground, and Gimli had joined the hobbits in going through their contents. "We will not take long, and we should enter the mines shortly."

"Valar willing, we shall return ere Gandalf opens the Doors," Legolas promised before slipping away into the night. Boromir followed him and the two were soon no more than shadows silently moving up the shore of the lake.

As if by signal, a chill wind began to blow.

* * *

With a critical eye, Pippin hefted his repacked bag. It was heavier now than it had been, but not unduly so. Under the guidance of Aragorn and Gimli, quite a number of things had been deemed unnecessary and discarded to one side, which meant that redistributing Bill's baggage had been easier than Pippin had expected it to be. And it had all been done so quickly! He wasn't sure if he would have trusted his own judgement when sorting through things at such speed, but Aragorn and Gimli had gone through the packs faster than Fatty Bolger could go through breakfast. Initially, Pippin had been skeptical of their decisions, but both man and dwarf had appeared supremely confident and could explain every choice they'd made when questioned. So the hobbit decided to mark this down as simply another inexplicable ability of his traveling companions and filed it away for future contemplation.

Aragorn and Gimli were now toying with a few spare packs that contained extra gear such as flint and kindling for torches. They said that these bags could be rotated within the Fellowship throughout the journey so that the burden was equally shared. Things seemed to be well in hand, and despite the rumors he'd heard of Moria and the tension among his companions, Pippin felt somewhat better about their road. Of course, this business of repacking did mean that he was leaving behind two warm woolen cloaks that he'd become quite fond of, but he could endure the loss.

It also meant leaving Bill behind, but Pippin was trying not to think about that.

Sudden movement beside the lake made him jump, and he reached wildly for the dagger hanging from his belt. It was a reflex he was unconsciously acquiring from Boromir and Aragorn, both of whom seemed to go for their sword hilts when surprised or uneasy. Pippin was not as skilled as they and missed the dagger's haft on the first try, but he got it on the second and started to draw it before realizing that the movement came from the returning figures of Legolas and Boromir. Relief swept through Pippin, who was becoming increasingly nervous when various members of the Fellowship wandered away from the group. Having now seen for himself the sheer ferocity of the Wargs, he could not help but imagine what the fell wolves might do if they caught one of the Fellowship alone and unawares. Pippin knew that he walked with warriors who had faced many dangers, but he also knew that simple mistakes preyed upon the weak and the strong alike.

"Could you tell how far?"

Aragorn had gone over to speak with Boromir and Legolas, and judging from his hushed tone, he did not intend for others to hear his words. The polite thing would be to move toward Gandalf, who was staring at the rock wall between the holly trees. But Pippin was not in the mood to watch stone and his infamous Took curiosity was pleading with him to stay and listen to the conversation.

"I could not," Legolas said in response to Aragorn's question. "They are close enough to warrant caution, certainly, but I know no more than that. I can only hear them; I cannot properly feel them."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something dark here, Aragorn," Boromir murmured. "Even the hobbits know it. I had begun to sense the malice that accompanies these Wargs, but now I cannot pick it out from the shadows that surround us here."

"It is the lake and the mountains both," Legolas elaborated. "They conspire against me, and the wind and echoes do not help. Had I the time, I would learn the voice of the mountain so I might separate it from the voices of the wolves, but I fear we shall either be within Moria or they shall be upon us ere then."

"Even so, you should probably make the attempt," Aragorn sighed. "Such knowledge might be useful within the mines."

This apparently signaled the end of the conversation, though Pippin was extremely confused as to what the last bit had meant. Judging from Boromir's expression, he was not alone in his ignorance, but Boromir seemed reluctant to press the matter. And as Pippin couldn't very well hop into the conversation now and deny that he'd been eavesdropping, he was forced to follow Boromir's example. Wondering if he would ever truly understand his companions, Pippin sighed and turned to look for Merry.

Finding his cousin next to Bill and Sam, he walked toward them, dragging his pack with him but not yet putting it over his shoulders. Why burden himself with it now when there would be plenty of opportunities to haul it about in the future?

"All set, then?" Merry asked as Pippin reached them.

"As much as I will be," Pippin answered. "You?"

"I'm thinking of going through the things that Strider and Gimli said we could leave behind. I know they're experienced, but I can't help wondering if they missed something."

Pippin eyed the large pile sitting off to the side speculatively. "That might take a while."

"Well, it's not as though we're setting off right now," Merry shrugged.

"I suppose you're right," Pippin agreed, looking around. Aragorn and Boromir now stood together with Frodo, all three contemplating the dark lake that didn't even reflect the stars. Sam was eerily silent, his hand stroking Bill's neck absently and his eyes blank. Gimli was walking around tapping the sides of the cliff than towered next to them, mumbling quietly to himself as he walked while Legolas seemed to have molded himself to the rock face with his head turned to the side so that one ear was pressed against the stone. Pippin blinked at this and studied the elf for a moment before deciding that it was probably an incomprehensible extension of the earlier conversation. The behavior now explained, Pippin turned his eyes to the last member of the Fellowship.

Gandalf had not moved since he'd told them to redistribute Bill's supplies. With his eyes fixed upon the stone wall before him, the wizard might have been carved of stone himself. Even the rising wind seemed to leave him alone, barely moving his cloak and beard. What he was doing, Pippin could not begin to guess, but he was now fairly sure of one thing: Merry was right. It did not look as though they would be setting out soon.

"Wasn't he telling us to be quick when we were traveling here?" Merry murmured, keeping his voice down. "I guess the time for hurrying is over."

"Not according to Legolas and Boromir," Pippin whispered back. "They just returned from a scouting trip or something, and neither one of them look very happy. They were talking to Strider about the Wargs and how they're still on our trail."

"Which probably means I don't have time to go through that pile of things we're leaving behind," Merry sighed with a shake of his head. "Well, if I can't do that, we should get underway. Come on, Pip. Let's see if we can start things moving."

The two hobbits moved toward Gandalf, packs in hand, and as they did so, Pippin noted that most of the others were doing the same. Even Sam seemed to have broken out of his daze and was following them. Before long, they had formed a partial circle around the wizard, who remained motionless. Pippin wondered if Gandalf would acknowledge them or if one of the Fellowship would have to get his attention.

After a moment, Merry seemed to decide that the latter option was necessary and cleared his throat, causing Pippin to jump. "Well, here we are and all ready," he announced boldly. "But where are the Doors? I can't see any sign of them."

"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut," Gimli said, ceasing his inspection of the rock and moving to join the others. "They are invisible, and their own masters cannot find them or open them, if their secret is forgotten."

That's inconvenient, Pippin thought with a slight sinking feeling. _If these doors can't be found, then how are _we_ to enter them?_

Almost as though listening to Pippin's thoughts, Gandalf chose that moment to break from whatever trance had held him, and he looked back at the Fellowship, his eyes gleaming. "But this Door was not made to be a secret known only to dwarves. Unless things are altogether changed, eyes that know what to look for may discover the signs."

Pippin's brow furrowed and he began looking about, wondering what signs Gandalf might be referring to. He couldn't see anything remarkable or out of the ordinary, but then again, he didn't know what to look for. The wizard, on the other hand, did. Gandalf had stepped forward and was now running his hands over the stone between the Holly trees, murmuring quietly beneath his breath in a voice so low that it was impossible to make out the words.

"Look," Gandalf commanded at length, taking a step back so as to give the others a clear view. "Can you see anything now?"

No, Pippin thought, sorely tempted to say this aloud. But everyone else was focused upon the rock, and Pippin wondered if this was a test of sorts. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he kept his mouth shut and continued to watch. And after a long moment, his wait was rewarded.

In the places where Gandalf's hand had passed, thin lines of silver began to glow. They were faint at first, but they grew brighter quickly and before long it was possible to see the pattern they made. There was an arching inscription of sorts at the top of the silver, but the letters were foreign to Pippin and he could not read what it said. Below this arch, the lines became broken and dim, yet Pippin could eventually make out a crown, a hammer, an anvil, and seven small stars. Below these were the silver outlines of two trees bearing crescent moons, their borders touching the real holly trees on either side of the design. And set between these two trees was a large star with many rays of light about it.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" Gimli exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the section with the hammer and the crown.

"And there is the Tree of the High Elves," Legolas added, stepping forward a bit.

"And the Star of the House of Fëanor," Gandalf concluded with a slow nod. "They are wrought of _ithildin _that mirrors only starlight and moonlight, and sleeps until it is touched by one who speaks words now long forgotten in Middle-earth. It is long since I heard them, and I thought deeply before I could recall them to my mind."

Frodo moved closer to the silver lines, cocking his head to one side and narrowing his eyes. "What does the writing say?" he asked. "I thought I knew the elf-letters, but I cannot read these."

"The words are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle-earth in the Elder Days," the wizard answered. "But they do not say anything of importance to us. They say only: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter._ And underneath small and faint is written: _I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs._"

"What does it mean by _speak, friend, and enter_?" Merry asked. Pippin's insatiable curiosity was actually more interested in who Narvi and Celebrimbor were, but he did not speak because Merry's question seemed more pertinent. Pippin could be restrained if the situation called for it.

"That is plain enough," Gimli said with a shrug. "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter."

"Yes, these doors are probably governed by words," Gandalf agreed. _Probably_? Pippin wondered with sudden alarm, but Gandalf continued before he could be questioned. "Some dwarf-gates will open only at special times, or for particular persons; and some have locks and keys that are still needed when all necessary times and words are known. These doors have no key. In the days of Durin they were not secret. They usually stood open and doorwards sat here. But if they were shut, any who knew the opening word could speak it and pass in. At least so it is recorded, is it not, Gimli?"

"It is. But what the word was is not remembered," Gimli said with a somewhat nervous look at the wizard. "Narvi and his craft and all his kindred have vanished from the earth."

"But do not _you_ know the words, Gandalf?" Boromir demanded, apparently sharing Pippin's growing suspicions.

"No."

Pippin felt his stomach drop. Only moments ago, he'd listened to Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas talk about how the Wargs still pursued them but that it was difficult to say how close they were because there were even darker things about. Before then, it had been agreed that Bill should be left here with the Wargs, and they'd subsequently divided up the remaining supplies. Even before that, they'd steeled themselves for the darkness that lay before them in Moria following the announcement that they were forced to take this road. Why was Gandalf only now telling them that he did not know how to enter the mines?

"Then what was the use of bringing us to this accursed spot?" Boromir raged, and though Pippin agreed with him, he flinched to hear the anger in the man's voice. "You told us that you have once passed through the Mines. How could that be, if you did not know how to enter?"

"The answer to your first question, Boromir, is that I do not know the word—yet. But we shall soon see. And, you may ask what is the use of my deeds when they are proved useless," Gandalf said coolly, his eyes flashing. "As for your other question: do you doubt my tale? Or have you no wits left? I did not enter this way. I came from the East." Gandalf's gaze remained fixed upon Boromir, daring the other to challenge him or to disagree. When the man finally looked away, the wizard seemed to relent a bit. "If you wish to know, I will tell you that these doors open outwards," he said, gesturing to the glistening silver streams that lined the cliff face. "From the inside you may thrust them open with your hands. From the outside nothing will move them save the spell of command. They cannot be forced inwards."

Gandalf seemed to feel that this was a sufficient explanation, but Pippin was far from satisfied. He knew he shouldn't antagonize the wizard, but Gandalf had just said that the doors could not be forced inwards and that only the spell of command could open them from the outside. Gandalf had also just said that he didn't know that spell. Pippin might have been young and he might have been inexperienced, but he could put two and two together. This did not sound like a promising situation, and thus the hobbit was forced to release his fading grip on restraint and ask, "What are you going to do then?"

Irritation was quick to return to Gandalf's eyes, and Pippin backed up a space. "Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took," the wizard snapped with a baleful glare. "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words." Gandalf turned back to the stone wall, running a speculative eye over the silver. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves or men or orcs that was ever used for such a purpose," he said after a brief pause. "I can still remember ten score of them without searching in my mind. But only a few trials, I think, will be needed; and I shall not have to call on Gimli for words of the secret dwarf-tongue that they teach to none. The opening words were elvish, like the writing on the arch: that seems certain."

At least something_ is certain_, Pippin sighed, still not entirely confident. He knew that he should have more faith in Gandalf's ability, but the thought of being caught by Wargs with a towering cliff on one side and a foul lake on the other was sending shivers up and down the hobbit's spine.

Gandalf stepped up to the wall and pressed his staff against the glowing star that hung between the trees and below the anvil. The wind, which had been growing steadily as the evening progressed, seemed to die away. Pippin felt the other hobbits draw close around him, and together they watched expectantly as the wizard closed his eyes in concentration. With a tight grip upon his staff, Gandalf raised his head and cried aloud, his voice firm and commanding.

"_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

The words echoed off the walls and out across the lake, causing faint ripples to appear in the murky water. The stars above danced. The faint light of the waning moon seemed to gain strength. The silver lines upon the smooth stone faded from sight.

And nothing happened.

Gandalf took a step back from the wall and held his staff aloft. "_Lasto, annon edhellen, a edro ammen!_"

That didn't seem to work either.

Gandalf spoke again, using words similar to what he'd used before but changing their order slightly. When this failed, he began repeating his original words while changing the pitch, tone, and volume of his voice as he spoke. But the stone remained blank, the wind picked up again, and the Fellowship began to grow restless.

"Well, he did say as it would take a few tries," Sam murmured.

"He said it would _only_ take a few tries," Merry corrected.

"He'll open the doors for us," Frodo said. "We wouldn't be here if he couldn't."

"_Crisso!_"

The four hobbits looked over at the wizard, who was now working on single words rather than phrases. His tone was still rising and falling as he attempted vocal variations, but to those who listened closely, Gandalf's voice were now overshadowed by a hint of growing ire.

"Maybe Boromir was right," Pippin whispered, hating to discount Gandalf's wisdom but painfully aware of the fact that Legolas and Aragorn were both looking over their shoulders at the darkness on the other side of the lake. "Maybe we should have gone south to that gap or pass they were talking about."

"But isn't that where the other wizard lives?" Sam asked. "Saruman, I think his name was. Gandalf didn't want us taking You-Know-What so close to him."

"And you have to consider the wolves," Frodo added. "They travel faster than we do. If we can't elude them here, we're sure to repeat the battle we had last night, except we might not be so lucky the second time around."

"But that's just the point," Pippin persisted. "Legolas and Boromir went off earlier, and when they came back they didn't sound too certain of themselves when talking about the Wargs. They're not sure how close they are, but they probably aren't too far off. If we can't get in now, maybe we'd best get away before we're cornered against this rock. I don't look forward to battling the Wargs with the mountains behind us and that wretched lake beside us."

"It is rather…unsavory," Frodo said slowly, eyeing the dark water. "Perhaps more so than the darkness of the mountains. Or even the Wargs." His eyes narrowed and he stared at the lake for a long moment. Then he shuddered a bit and turned back to his fellow hobbits. "But if we leave now, where would we go?"

"Somewhere else. Anywhere but here."

"It's no good, Pippin," Merry said, shaking his head. "We're too close to the mountains now. We've nowhere to go but back to where we came from, and I don't think we can do that fast enough."

"_Edro! Edro!_" Gandalf suddenly cried loudly, returning their attention to the doors that were still hidden. The shout was followed by a hard thud as his staff was slammed against the silent rock, and the hobbits watched in dismay as the wizard raised his staff to strike the rock a second time, shouting, "Open! Open!"

"That really isn't encouraging," Merry whispered with a frown.

"Maybe you're right and it's too late to run," Pippin conceded. "But if we left, I'd at least feel that we were trying to do something."

"Gandalf _is_ trying to do something," Frodo pointed out.

"_He_ is, but _we're_ not."

"_Á panta! Â pantâ!_" the wizard continued, moving swiftly through a variety of languages.

Pippin risked a glance at the other members of the Fellowship. Gimli was holding his axe, his hands tightening around the haft. Boromir was moving about restlessly near the lake, and Pippin could see that he'd loosened his sword in its scabbard. Legolas had moved back up the shore and was now just a shadow against the moonlight. Only Aragorn seemed calm, yet even so, there was a flicker of concern in his eyes that had not been there before.

"Gandalf won't fail us," Frodo insisted. "We've come this far. We won't stop here. I'm staying with him, whatever may come next."

"So are the rest of us," Pippin observed. "That's more or less the problem, isn't it?"

"Pippin!"

Pippin shook his head and turned back just in time to see Gandalf throw his staff to the ground and sit down. "You've got my support, Frodo," Pippin said quietly. "You always have and you always will. But right now, I wish that all of us were somewhere else. I don't think this is working the way it was supposed to. And now it looks like Gandalf isn't doing anything at all."

"We _will_ get in," Frodo said, rubbing his arms and moving off toward the lake. "We just have to wait a little longer."

"Only if waiting is something we've got time to do," Merry said glumly. "I stand by what I said before: It's too late to go back. But I also agree with Pippin: I'd rather be anywhere else but here."

* * *

Gandalf usually enjoyed a good puzzle.

During times of relative peace, the wizard had occasionally sought out Saruman, Radagast, Elrond, Círdan, Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Thranduil, and a host of others accounted Wise in order to pit his knowledge and cunning against their own. These tests of intellectual skill would take the form of debates, riddles, word plays, and a variety of other challenges, all of which Gandalf relished. Even in times of war and uncertainty, Gandalf still enjoyed testing his wits against others. He was reluctant to admit it, even to himself, but there was a definite thrill involved when uncovering some secret of the Enemy's or of recognizing the machinations behind Dol Guldur's latest attack. In many ways, the war against Mordor was not unlike the games that he played with his allies, except that in this case, his opponent was Sauron and the prize was Middle-earth rather than a flask of wine or a chance to peruse private scroll collections. And once in a great while, these higher risks made the game more enjoyable.

Not that Gandalf was callous about the lives lost in pursuit of the prize. Far from it. He was all too aware that failure to succeed at the game resulted in sorrow and grief for others. He was responsible for the men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits that he involved in this great gamble against the Dark Lord, and he took this responsibility seriously. But even so, he could not deny that deciphering Sauron's plans gave him a small, secret thrill. It was a dangerous path he walked, and he knew that he was sometimes very close to the edge over which Saruman had fallen.

And upon occasion, he even enjoyed that.

But upon other occasions, when his responsibility bore down on him and time began to slip away, Gandalf's love of the puzzle gave way to anger and frustration. Sitting here before the impenetrable and seemingly impassable walls of Moria, the wizard decided that this was one such occasion.

Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin.

His impatience mounting, Gandalf ran the words above the gate through his mind over and over, looking for any clue that might give him the key to opening the Door. The usual spells and words had not worked, and Gandalf was loathe to try to more complex opening spells as they took too much time and required power he did not wish to spend. So he returned to the beginning and started over, just as he would with any puzzle or riddle. He felt that there was something important about the words inscribed on the walls. But what that something was, he could not yet say.

Ennyn Durin Aran Moria.

The first part was fairly typical of both dwarves and elves. It was essentially a declaration of location and ownership. These were Durin's Doors, and Durin was Lord of Moria. Dwarves and elves often put such declarations above the entrances of their halls and strongholds.

Pedo mellon a minno.

This part was not as typical. _Pedo mellon a minno. Speak, friend, and enter_. Now that Gandalf considered it, the instructions seemed…superfluous. Anyone who came here knowing how to awaken _ithildin_ would undoubtedly also know that a password was required to open the doors. So why include this information? Dwarves and elves were both industrious workers with a great eye for detail and a love of beauty, but they were also prudent and wouldn't have wasted valuable _ithildin_ on unnecessary words. They would have left it at _Ennyn Durin Aran Moria_. They would not have included the second section unless it was important.

Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin.

As with the first part, the third part was again common. It was not unusual for craftsmen to sign their names upon their works, and Narvi and Celebrimbor in particular liked to let others know what they had created. So for the time being, Gandalf decided to discount the first and last bits of the inscription and concentrate on the middle, something that Merry had done immediately after hearing the inscription's translation. The wizard shook his head. Hobbits never failed to surprise him. Perhaps Merry had been on the right path from the beginning. He made a note to pay even closer attention to the hobbit's observations in the future.

Now having something upon which to focus his growing frustration, Gandalf prepared to tackle the mystery of the words: _pedo mellon a minno_. But before he could do so, a sudden rush of wind wailed past him, and carrying clearly upon the gale's roar was the unmistakable howl of Wargs.

They were running out of time.

As though from far away, Gandalf heard Bill whinny in fright and paw at the ground. He heard a scramble of feet and knew that Sam had seized the pony. "Do not let him run away!" someone ordered. "It seems that we shall need him still, if the wolves do not find us. How I hate this foul pool!"

Gandalf turned his head slightly, driven by some feeling of foreboding, but he was not in time to prevent the stone that sailed from Boromir's hand into the lake. Ripples began to spread outward from the point at which the stone had entered the water, and Gandalf was suddenly very much aware of a watching presence.

"Why did you do that, Boromir?" the wizard heard Frodo whisper. "I hate this place, too. And I am afraid. I don't know of what: not of wolves, or the dark behind the doors, but of something else. I am afraid of the pool. Don't disturb it!"

So Frodo felt it, too. That was probably to be expected. But Gandalf doubted that he felt it as clearly as the wizard did. Something was coming. Something much closer and much more dangerous than the prowling Wargs.

There were times when Gandalf wished he was not so knowledgeable. There were times when he wished he had a part of the innocence that Boromir still possessed. _It is just a mountain_, Boromir had protested while high on Caradhras. _A thing._ And now that another _thing_—in this case, the lake—was making Boromir uneasy, he had felt justified in lashing out at it. Gandalf wished he could have that naivete. He wished he could lash out at this door. At the mines. At the mountains. At the puzzle he no longer enjoyed. But Gandalf had lived too long for that. He knew that mere _things_ were sometimes more powerful than mortals could possibly fathom. He knew the lake held danger. He could sense peril rippling just below the surface. He knew the mines held doom. He could feel it lurking on the edge of his mind. And Gandalf wished with all his heart that he could raise his staff against these things and force them back.

But every show of power on the wizard's part drew the Enemy's eye closer to the Fellowship. And apart from that, taking action against empowered wards such as the lake and the mines came with its own repercussions. The hobbits and men would term such things as _magical_—a broad word that did not even begin to describe what was actually happening—and _magical_ things did not appreciate interference or command from other _magical_ things. No, Gandalf could not force his way into Moria and he could not negate the danger in the lake. If he were to succeed, he would have to succeed on terms other than his own. He would have to solve the riddle of the doors. And he would have to do it _now_.

Another rush of wind swept by the Fellowship, and again the yelping wail of Wargs was heard. "I wish we could get away," Merry murmured from somewhere behind the wizard.

"Why doesn't Gandalf do something quick?" Pippin demanded.

Firmly blocking out the rising voices of the Fellowship as well as the calls of the Wargs and the growing presence of malice in the lake, Gandalf sank deep within himself and twisted his mind around the second part of the inscription. _Pedo mellon a minno_. _Speak, friend, and enter._ What did it mean? Why had it been written? _Pedo_ was a command meaning _speak_ or _say_. _Minno_ came from the word _minna_, which meant _enter_. Speak and enter. But speak what? A word? Say something and enter? That made sense, but there was no indication of what should be said. It wasn't as though the password was written on the door, though given the steady traffic between Moria and Eregion, he might have expected Narvi and Celebrimbor to do something like that. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that the inscription read _mellon_, Gandalf would have suspected that it was telling him to say _friend_ and…

The wizard's eyes narrowed as a new possibility occurred to him. What if the translation was not _speak, friend, and enter_ but rather _say "friend" and enter_? If that was the case, though, then _mellon_ should have been changed to _vellon_ because it took the action of the command _pedo_. At least, that's what should have happened under normal circumstances. _But what if Celebrimbor purposefully did not change the word?_ Gandalf wondered. _What if he'd written _mellon_ as it was meant to be said, not as it was meant to be seen?_

And Gandalf began to laugh.

Through the wind, the howls of the Wargs grew loud. Over the lake, ripples of a disturbance beneath the still water lapped against the shore. Beneath the towering mountains, the Fellowship drew together in surprise and alarm. Yet Gandalf could not quite contain himself. It was so ridiculous. To be fooled by such a little thing! It seemed that Merry had indeed been right. The answer was in the inscription itself. And none of them had seen it until it was almost too late.

"I have it!" he told the others, who were now staring at him as though he'd gone mad. Far away along the shoreline, even the shadowy form of Legolas had paused to look back. "Of course, of course!" Gandalf chuckled with a slightly rueful shake of his head. "Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer." Still chuckling he stepped forward and lifted his staff, now certain of himself. "_Mellon_!"

The _ithildin_ upon the sheer rock flickered, and the star of Fëanor shone out brightly, as though in tribute to the artistic workmanship of Fëanor's grandson. Then it faded, and a large crack appeared in the cliff face where before there had been naught but smooth stone. With neither a groan nor a rumble, the Doors of Moria parted silently down the middle and began to swing outwards. Their journey was slow and the howl of Wargs could still be heard, but these things seemed to be forgotten as Gandalf felt his companions gather around him and peer into the gloom of the mines. A set of steep stairs could be made out just beyond the doors, but all else lay veiled in thick shadows.

At length, the doors came to a stop flat against the cliff face, their sides brushing the leaves of the great holly trees. "I was wrong after all, and Gimli, too," Gandalf said. "Merry, of all people, was on the right track. The opening word was inscribed on the archway all the time. The translation should have been: _Say "Friend" and enter_. I had only to speak the elvish word for _friend_ and the doors opened. Quite simple. Too simple for a learned lore-master in these suspicious days. Those were happier times." A shadow passed across Gandalf's face as he called to mind the horrid events that had ended such "happier times." Shaking the grim thoughts away quickly, he turned back to the waiting Fellowship. "Now let us go."

He strode forward into the darkness, intent that they should start at once. A feeling of peril was beginning to overwhelm him. His earlier concentration had masked it and the relief he'd felt when the Doors opened had also prevented him from seeing it, but now he was once again concentrating upon his surroundings, and he immediately recognized that danger was nearly upon them. Something with a mind of malice was lurking within the lake, so near the shore that it—

The sudden knowledge that all was not well jolted through his mind like a ragged thunderbolt in a dry summer, and Gandalf swung around to give a warning.

Only to discover that he was too late.

Frodo's abrupt cry shocked them all as something like a writhing snake wrapped itself around the hobbit's ankle and jerked him backwards. Bill reared in fright and whirled away, his hooves clattering loudly against the rocks as he galloped into the night. Far away, Legolas was now running swiftly for the doors, weaving through the rotting tree stumps. Sam moved as though to go after the pony, but he whirled around at Frodo's second cry, and with a sharp oath he hastened toward his master, cursing and drawing his knife. Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn all moved as though to help, but then they froze as their eyes were drawn to the lake itself. Following their gaze, Gandalf inhaled sharply at what he saw.

The lake seemed to be alive. It boiled and churned while a host of the snake-like tentacles wormed their way toward the shore, stirring the water into a frothy mass of foul-smelling waves. The tentacles collided with land and curled around one another, darting this way and that in a sinuous and almost hypnotic dance.

A strangled shout upon the threshold jerked Gandalf from his shock, and he looked down to see that Sam had reached Frodo and that several blows of his knife had managed to free the Ring-bearer. "Into the gateway!" Gandalf shouted, seizing the opportunity to rouse the others from their motionless stupor. "Up the stairs! Quick!"

Even more of the tentacles now crowded the shore and slithered toward the retreating Fellowship. Some of them reaching the stone cliffs, groping about as though searching for something, and with horror, Gandalf realized that Legolas was now cut off from the rest of them. The look upon Legolas's face said that he realized it as well, but the sprinting archer did not pause. Rather, he lengthened his stride as he neared the seething tentacles, his eyes intent upon his goal and his face taut with determination. At the last moment, he drew himself together and leaped as only a Wood-elf can leap, clearing the writhing mass by scant inches before stumbling forward with the others as they frantically scrambled into the mines.

The tentacles followed, swarming over the spare packs that had been forgotten and the piles of baggage that had been discarded. Glistening a pale-green in the light of the waning moon, one tentacle ventured onto the stone threshold itself, dripping water as it quested for something to seize. Partway up the stairs and realizing that the hobbits could not climb fast enough to escape this pursuit, Gandalf searched his mind frantically for a word or a spell that might close the mines against this creature, whatever it was. Or perhaps even a word or a spell that would drive it back for a moment.

But before he could attempt anything, the tentacles wrapped themselves around the stone doors and pulled them shut with a terrible, grinding roar, sealing the Fellowship inside the Mines.

Their world plunged into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!—Gate of the elves, open now for us! Doorway of the dwarves, listen to the word of my tongue! (Sindarin) _  
Lasto, annon edhellen, a edro ammen!_—Listen, gate of the elves, and open for us! _  
Crisso!_—Cleave! (Sindarin) _  
Edro! Edro!_—Open! Open! (Sindarin) _  
Á panta!_—Open! (Quenya) _  
Â pantâ!_—Open! (Primitive Quendian) _  
Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno_—The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria: speak/say friend and enter. (Sindarin) _  
Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin_—I, Narvi, made them: Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs. (Sindarin)_  
Mellon_—Friend (Sindarin)

* * *

Author's Notes: As most of you have probably deduced, the bit about Legolas being away when the doors were open and then his leap over the tentacles into the mines cannot be found in the final version of FotR. But it was_ found in an earlier draft of FotR. In fact, when Legolas landed after his leap, Gimli caught him and dragged him into the mines. I left that part out because I've got something a few things in mind for the development of their friendship and an act like that would hinder rather than help it. Anyway, that's where it comes from._

As for why I included it…well, I've been under some pressure to start including movie elements in this fic and I've been resisting. I'm trying desperately to stay as true as I can to the books. Whether or not I'm actually succeeding is certainly up for debate, but in any case, I've been opposed to including movie elements that are obviously not part of the books. But it cannot be denied that the movie version of the Watcher was slightly more exciting than the book version. So as a nod to those of you wanting movie elements, I dug into HOME and found something that could make the scene with the Watcher a bit more intense. It doesn't do that_ much for the scene, but I tried. My apologies if I've come up short. And kudos go out to Lamiel, who is the only one I know of that saw the setup at the end of Chapter 3 for what it was._

Additionally, I thought I'd include an explanation about lenition, which is the linguistic phenomenon Gandalf muses about when he wonders if mellon_ is really supposed to be _vellon_. Lenition, or softening, is a consonant mutation that occurs in Celtic languages, such as Gaelic and Welsh. The concept is not that difficult. There is a scale that goes from strong to weak sounds. The strongest sound is the voiceless stop (such as a _p_ or a_ t_). Down the scale from that is a voiced stop (such as _b_ or _d_). Weakest is a voiced fricative (such as _v_ or_ s_). Lenition occurs in Sindarin consonants when a noun is the direct object or follows certain prepositions, when an adjective follows the noun it's describing, when a verb follows the negating adverb _avo_, or in the second word of compound nouns._

For example, el_ and _mellon _combine to form _elvellon_ (elf-friend). See how the _m_ was softened to a _v_? The same thing applies to _mellon_ in the text on the Doors of Moria. As the object of the word _pedo_, the _m_ in _mellon _should have softened to _v_ and become _vellon_. But it didn't, and Gandalf consequently assumed that _mellon_ was not the object of _pedo_ but rather the subject of the command. As for why _mellon_ didn't change, that's a matter of debate. Some think that it didn't change for the explanation Gandalf comes up with: The word needed to open Moria was not _vellon_ but _mellon,_ so that's how Celebrimbor wrote it. The other possibility is that there wasn't lenition in the Sindarin of Celebrimbor's time. This seems unlikely because the word _thiw_ in the last part of the inscription is really the word _tîw _(plural for _sign_ or _letter_) but it underwent a nasal mutation because it followed the article _i_. Whatever the reason, though, the slip in grammatical rules was the reason for Gandalf's initial confusion. For further information, let me direct you to _Summary of the Sindarin Grammar_ by Ryszard Derdzinski. It can be found at _Fellowship of the Word-smiths_. The address is_

And now I turn you over to the reviewer responses!

Aeryn Lavanthia—Thank you! I hope you're right, and I'll try my best to make this one as good or better. Thanks again!

Aislynn Crowdaughter—Once again, let me express just how much I look forward to your reviews. You bring so many things to light! Thank you! Glad you liked Boromir's response to the fight. At this point, I think he's settling into his role with the Fellowship and feeling a bit more at ease with them. Having seen Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas in action now, he's a bit more comfortable because he knows he can relate to them as a warrior. It gives him a connection that existed before, but it's been confirmed by the Warg fight. As for his foresight, he did say that his brother's dream came once to him, so he's certainly got a bit of it. Just not much. But enough to know that the future is rather bleak. And that's another connection he shares with Aragorn. Unfortunately, he hasn't been trained in the use of foresight. Well, not really, because it's not one of his strong points. And that's going to get him into trouble in Lothlórien. As for Aragorn, he knows he's in denial, but Moria is terrifying him and his foresight concerning Gandalf has added another dimension to his fear. He's also settling down now. At least a bit. The Mines, though, might begin to play tricks with everybody's mind.

Alexa—More Legolas and Gandalf? I'll work on that. Maybe the Gandalf chunk of this chapter will be enough to satisfy you for a bit. Legolas will get a POV soon. If the outline holds, he and Gandalf are both up for sections in two chapters. We're going to watch Legolas through other people's eyes for the first part of the journey in Moria.

Beth—Thanks so much for your understanding of the long time between updates. It relieves a bit of the pressure in writing, though I also appreciate anticipation for the next chapter. So thank you for that as well! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the insights into the characters, because that's essentially what this story is. It's one long character study coupled with missing scenes. Thanks again for your support!

Black Astarael—No pressuer, huh? Well, whatever you say. ;) Hang in there for the reactions of Legolas and Gimli in the mines. We'll get their viewpoints as well as the viewpoints of everybody else.

Chip—Thanks for the encouragement and I will certainly keep writing!

Claudette—Thanks for the well wishes. They were very much appreciated! As were the compliments on character development, which has become one of my main reasons for writing this story. Thank you! As for the tension between Legolas and Aragorn…you're right when you say there's not much evidence for their having met prior to the Fellowship's foundation. For myself, I feel they probably met once or twice, especially when Aragorn was out hunting Gollum and then bringing him in, but they didn't have a close bond. They knew who the other was and left it more or less at that. The Rangers didn't have much to do with the Wood-elves, so there was little reason for further contact. Each had rather weighty burdens and responsibilities. This doesn't explain the strain on their relationship, though, does it? That part I see as nerves and general tension. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn wants to enter Moria, but Aragorn is being a bit more extreme about it, and it's starting to grate on the nerves of those around him.

Cloud-123—Ah yes, the evil squid thing. Personally, I think "Watcher" is much too tame a name, but that's just me. I'm sorry that there were only Warg howls and no actual Wargs in this chapter, but you can only have so many villains attacking you at once. Especially if you're a fairly untested Fellowship.

D.L. Iven—You reviewed the second chapter, if you're curious, under Elfling. I certainly remember you! You know, I would have enjoyed writing a second Warg attack, too, except that it would be stretching canon much too far, even for me. I had to settle for eerie howls. But we'll have action aplenty as the Fellowship nears the end of Moria, and our four main warriors can swing into action again.

Firnsarnien—No, I would never abandon this story. I've invested too much into future chapters for something like that! Beyond that, I'm enjoying myself immensely. But these Tolkien-dialogue-intense chapters are hard as there are fewer and fewer gaps I can sneak into. Ah well. Anyway, I'm so glad you think I've characterized the Fellowship well. These are just my interpretations of them, so it's a relief to hear that others think I've done it correctly. Thank you!

Fool Of An Elf—Yes, there will definitely be dark angst in the coming chapters. But surprisingly enough, the coming chapters should also contain the lighter bits. Maybe it's a study in contrasts, I don't know. But that's what I've outlined. Legolas's eyesight should be good in the dark, but it is probably equaled by Gandalf, Gimli, and Frodo. My suspicion is that the dark mines have put those four on fairly equal footing as far as eyesight goes. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy and thanks for the encouragement!

Ithilien—Well…I don't see a review from you on Chapter 2, but that's certainly not a problem. I still need to catch up on all your stories. (I'm feeling quite embarrassed and ashamed about that, too.) The Mystery of the Disappearing Wargs will not receive further speculation. At least, it's not currently planned. I rather like the fact that no one can really figure out what happened. It gives the story an edge and I currently plan on leaving it that way. Ah, the hobbits and food. Well, that's more or less where their thoughts start heading any time there's a lull. At least, that's the case for Merry and Pippin. Frodo changes and Sam changes with him, but Merry and Pippin remain closer to the Shire than their friends do throughout the course of the story. And you were right about this chapter being a doozy. It was for me, anyway. But at least it's done now.

Kalimac—I'm glad you found this story, too! Welcome aboard! And I'm even more pleased that you enjoy the humor. There wasn't much room for it in this particular chapter, but I tried to insert a turn of phrase or two that might make you smile. Who knows if it works? But anyway, the humor is very deliberate and it's for exactly the reasons you stated. It's how most of us relate to unpleasantness in life, and I suspect it's how much of the Fellowship related, too. And thank you for the compliments about Boromir. He's rapidly becoming one of my favorite characters.

Kelly Neptunus—Thank you! I hope I've come a long way from the prequel as there are parts in it that now make me cringe, but I'm glad you liked it regardless. Hope you continue to enjoy!

Lamiel—Ooo, well done on catching the setup! I think you're the only one who did. Kudos! The fact that no one took action against the Watcher except for Sam always puzzled me. Legolas, at least, must have learned to never freeze up during a fight, especially since his battles had been fought under Mirkwood's darkness. The others might be able to get away with it, but not Legolas. So I decided he should be elsewhere during the attack. The fact that people wanted me to present a movie-version of the attack was the final impetus, so I brought in the older version of the manuscript in which Legolas really doesn't have time to do anything other than run.

Legolasgreenleafgil-estel—Thank you so much for your words of encouragement, and I hope you continue to enjoy. I like writing these stories, and I'm glad you like reading them. Patience, though. Some of these chapters are a bit tricky.

Linaeve—It's interesting that you should say Aragorn is deferring to Gandalf, because many other reviewers think Aragorn is being a little too testy. That's fascinating, actually. Perhaps I've hit a balance after all? Anyway, my view on this is that both Aragorn and Gandalf are used to being leaders, but Aragorn is well aware that Gandalf has more experience and more knowledge. However, Aragorn is also aware that he possesses experience and knowledge in his own right, so while he will defer to Gandalf occasionally, if he's intent on something, he won't let it go without a fight. As for Legolas, there will be some elf angst, though probably not as much as people hope. This story isn't about him but rather about all of them. And Boromir will start feeling its influence a bit. He did when he was talking to Frodo in Chapter 3. He started thinking about how his people were failing and there didn't seem to be much hope. But Boromir's real test starts in Lothlórien. There's too much going on in Moria for him to really be affected here.

Marie Kenobi—I keep trying to continue soon, but something always comes up. But I am trying, and I assure that I am not abandoning these stories. Just hang in there.

Musicstarlover—Thank you so much for your understanding on long updates. It makes me feel much better. Not that I mind wishes to hurry with updates. It means people care about the story. But understanding helps, too, so I thank you for that. I'll try to work on the promptness issue, but these are tricky chapters.

Niani—Thanks for your concern, and I was also glad to see Chapter 3. I hope you're still with me to read Chapter 4!

Robinyj—I'm certainly not opposed to movie-verse in other fics. Some of the best stories out there are movie based. But I'm uneasy putting it into my own work, so sometimes I compromise. I accept your thanks with much gratitude. I'd much rather have that than a medal, in all seriousness, because I'm writing these stories partially for myself and partially for others. So if others like them, then my mission is fulfilled. Thank you so much for the compliments and I'll try to keep up the work.

Rose Sared—I'm glad you like the dialogue. It's funny, actually, because sometimes I'll write for a long period of time and then leave to join some friends only to find that I'm still talking like I imagine these characters talking. Which is, needless to say, not how normal young adults talk to one another. Ah well. It makes for interesting conversations, to say the least.

SilverWolf7—Welcome, SilverWolf7! Glad to have you on board, and I'm glad you liked this story's prequel. Sorry to hear about your lung infection. Unfortunately, I'm still relapsing now and then, so I'm not 100 percent yet. But I'm getting there. Thanks for the encouragement!

Smile Neumann—Hmm…I sense an elf torture fan. Well, there will be some Legolas angst, but I'll warn you now that this story is not going to focus on it. It will be there, but so will many other things. Hopefully they'll all blend nicely together. Thanks for the encouragement!

Tarawyn—Pre-update read? Hmm… That's probably an indication that I don't update often enough, isn't it? But you're certainly right. I don't mind. And yes, we'll get to see Aragorn's reaction to a return to Moria. He's scheduled for some key POVs. Not the first few, though. The first few I'm sav ing for the hobbits so that we can see those most uncomfortable through the eyes of others, eg.) Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf. The hobbits really don't know enough to be truly frightened. Ignorance is a very mixed blessing. And believe it or not, the Silmarils are going to make another appearance sometime during the mines. I haven't decided exactly when, but they're going to be part of a conversation that's continued from references Aragorn made to the kinslaying as well as a history lesson about Celebrimbor, Noldor in general, and Thranduil's own love for gems. Aragorn's dream is going to get a bit more detail, too, but it's my notion that he's subconsciously blocking some of it. Oh, and I'd love your insight into how foresight works in Middle-earth. I've got my own theories, but I've really come to respect your opinion. In the meantime, I'll work on getting Aragorn sorted out and up to par. Hopefully he'll be back in character soon. ;)

Wellduh—Sometimes it does take a minute for the new chapters to show up, especially if you're reading this on If it keeps doing that, I'd suggest checking out Stories of Arda or one of the other archives. Before, if you typed in some random letters on the end of the url address, it would reset and show you the page. But with 's new format, I'm not sure if it still works.

On a related note, I wanted to send out my gratitude to everyone who is still reading and reviewing "While the Ring went south…" makes it difficult for me to respond to you over on that story, so I'm putting it here on the assumption that if you've read that one, you're most likely to read this one. Anyway, thank you all for your praise, your suggestions, and your critiques. It means a lot to me!


	5. January 13, 3019 Night Part 1

****

January 13, 3019 (Night Part 1)

His breath coming in frantic gasps and his heart pounding in his ears, Frodo clutched his chest and wheeled about, eyes searching the blackness. Above the roar of his blood, he heard muffled crashes from the outside world, and he shuddered at the thought of what lay beyond the stone doors.

Something caught at the sleeve of his coat, and Frodo jerked away before recognizing Sam's presence as the other hobbit seized his arm and then collapsed backward onto the steps. Still reeling from whatever had grabbed him outside the mine, Frodo lost his balance and fell back with Sam, landing heavily on the stairs and wincing as the edge of one unforgiving step slammed into his back.

"Poor old Bill!" Sam whispered, and Frodo felt the gardener trembling beside him. "Poor old Bill! Wolves and snakes! But the snakes were too much for him. I had to choose, Mr. Frodo. I had to come with you."

Still shaking himself, Frodo put his arms around Sam, wishing there was something he could say. But he did not quite trust his voice, and words would be meaningless. Bill was gone, running somewhere beyond the foul lake in a night that howled with the voices of wolves. Frodo could find nothing to reassure himself, much less Sam, so he stayed silent, holding the gardener tightly and trying to shake away the fear that still throbbed in his mind.

The heavy step of Gandalf's boots caught his attention, and Frodo shifted to the side even as the wizard's cloak brushed past his face. He could not see Gandalf in the darkness, but the noises outside were dying away and it was not difficult to follow the sound of his feet. The wizard walked back to the doors, and then there were no sounds save for Sam's ragged breathing. Wondering what was happening, Frodo was on the verge of simply asking when a sharp crack startled them all. The rocks above and beneath groaned and rumbled, and with sudden panic, Frodo realized that Gandalf was attempting to open the doors. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the grasping tentacles, and he opened his mouth to cry out in protest when all the sounds suddenly faded away, leaving them with nothing but a dark silence.

The doors remained shut.

Frodo felt an intense surge of relief at the thought that he would not have to face the creature—or creatures—that nested in the foul lake, but even as his panic receded, a chilling thought came to him: There was no going back.

Beside him, Sam sniffed and pulled away, mumbling quiet words of gratitude. Frodo nodded absently in response, forgetting that Sam could not see the motion. Farther up the stairs, he heard someone shift about uneasily and guessed that it was Merry. He did not know if Pippin would realize the significance of the closed doors, but Merry would. And Merry would appreciate just how dangerous their situation had become now that their only option was to go forward.

"Well, well." Gandalf's voice broke the silence as the wizard started back up the stairs. "The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out—on the other side of the mountains. I fear from the sounds that boulders have been piled up, and the trees uprooted and thrown across the gate." He paused, and Frodo thought he heard a quiet sigh. "I am sorry; for the trees were beautiful, and had stood so long."

While Frodo would agree that the trees had been beautiful, he was grateful the tentacles had ultimately gone for them rather than for him. "I felt that something horrible was near from the moment that my foot first touched the water," he whispered, shivering at the memory. "What was that thing, or were there many of them?"

"I do not know, but the arms were all guided by one purpose," Gandalf said. "Something has crept, or has been driven, out of dark waters under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

_And these older and fouler things laid hold of me_, Frodo thought, shivering once again. _And now we are to march into their den!_

"In the deep places of the world!" Boromir muttered, echoing both Gandalf's words and Frodo's thoughts. "And thither we are going against my wish. Who will lead us now in this deadly dark?"

"I will," Gandalf said firmly, and in his voice was no room for doubt. "And Gimli shall walk with me. Follow my staff!"

It was then that Frodo noticed a faint light in the darkness, and as he watched, he realized that the light was coming from the tip of Gandalf's staff. Slowly but surely, the shadows gave way before it, and Frodo could make out the other members of the Fellowship huddled upon the steps. The stairs continued upwards until they passed into the darkness that hovered just beyond the reach of Gandalf's light, and something about those shadows made Frodo shiver. Something out there was waiting…

"Mr. Frodo?"

Sam's hushed voice drew Frodo from his thoughts, and he blinked, realizing that the others were moving forward now.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"Fine, Sam," Frodo murmured, not entirely sure of what he felt and reluctant to speak of it until he was. "Come on. We mustn't fall behind."

Sam appeared dubious, but he said nothing and dutifully followed Frodo up the stairs. They quickly reached Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn, who had stopped to wait for them, and together they followed the bobbing light of Gandalf's staff. "First mountains and now steps," Pippin whispered. "How many of these are there?"

"Fifty-eight so far, Mr. Pippin," Sam answered.

The gloom over Frodo's heart lifted, and his lips twitched into a smile. "You're counting them?"

"Mr. Bilbo will be wanting to know things like this, sir. For his book, you understand. He told me I should remember as many details as I could. Besides, if there are too many steps, maybe I'll feel better about leaving poor Bill behind. He…he wouldn't have liked the steps. He didn't much care for the mountain, either." Sam lapsed into silence and Frodo mentally cursed himself, the Quest, the Ring, and Dark Lords in general. They had just lost one member of the Fellowship because of Moria, and Frodo could not help but feel that this was an omen of sorts.

"How many now, Sam?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"Seventy-four."

"Seventy-four too many if you ask me," Pippin sighed.

"I thought you complained once that the Shire was too flat and that the hills weren't big enough for adventurous Tooks," Merry said.

"Well, I take it back."

"These steps aren't bad," Frodo offered. "They're not very steep and there's little danger of falling. How long ago were they built, Strider?"

Aragorn was quiet for a moment, considering his answer. "I do not think any story tells," he said at length. "Moria itself was founded before the First Age, when there were naught but stars to light these lands. But I do not know when the dwarves forged a tunnel through the heart of the mountain to make the West-gate, or when they carved steps to aid their travels. Gimli might know, yet even among the dwarves, tales of happenings so long ago are now songs and legends. I do not think any would reveal when these halls were built."

"Even so, they must be thousands of years old," Merry whispered with a hint of awe. "But they don't look like they've aged at all!"

"They are old, certainly," Aragorn said. "The work of the dwarves endures, even when all else has faded."

"I guess that puts this all into a bit of perspective," Pippin said. "I'm walking on something that was here thousands of years ago."

"In Rivendell, you met elves that have lived even longer than that," Aragorn said, smiling when Pippin's eyes widened at the revelation. "But look ahead. I think I see the end of the steps."

"How many are we at now, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"One hundred and sixty-five," Sam answered, pausing to adjust his pack.

"If that really is the end of the steps, then there will probably be around two hundred of them," Merry said. "It certainly looks like the end. I think Gandalf has stopped."

"Yes, he has," Aragorn confirmed, moving ahead of the hobbits. "Come. Let us see what he has found."

It was difficult to keep up with the Ranger's long legs, but Frodo increased his pace nonetheless. Though Aragorn was hiding it well, Frodo could hear tension in the man's voice. Something troubled him, and as Aragorn had been right about the Ringwraiths on Weathertop and the crows in Hollin, Frodo thought it would be best to heed the Ranger's instincts here as well.

"Two hundred exactly," Sam announced as they reached the last step. "The dwarves knew what they were at when they made this."

"Of course they did," came a slightly indignant response from somewhere beyond Gandalf. "Dwarves make nothing unless we have a good plan and a clear vision for what it is we are making."

Looking around the arched hallway they had found, Frodo decided that this was undoubtedly correct. The hewn rock was smooth, with no sign of a chip or a blemish. The walls on either side matched perfectly as they rose up straight and tall on both sides of the Fellowship and then curved to meet at the top. Here was craftsmanship, and yet Frodo knew that the dwarves would consider this but a trifle compared to their other labors.

A slight rumbling sensation interrupted his thoughts, and after a moment's confusion, he realized that the demands of his stomach were overcoming the last of his panic. And if he was hungry, then it was probably safe to assume that Sam, Merry, and Pippin were also hungry. They'd best take care of that now before they began traveling in earnest.

"Let us sit and rest and have something to eat, here on the landing, since we can't find a dining room," Frodo suggested, pitching his voice deliberately light in an effort to dispel what remained of his fear.

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard all day," Pippin said. "Though I wouldn't mind it if we _could_ find a dining room. I don't suppose the dwarves thought to include one here."

"A brief rest will do us all good, I believe," Gandalf said, ignoring Pippin. "And we should look into the supplies we have, for I fear that much was left behind at the Gates."

"Go sparingly with the food," Boromir warned as all four hobbits promptly dropped their packs. "I doubt we will find much to eat in these dark halls."

"Nothing fit for a hobbit, I'll warrant," Sam sighed, sinking down against a wall and digging into his pack.

"Boromir and Legolas have much of the extra food while Gimli and I have the spare water-skins," Aragorn said. "Much was left behind, but we should have enough for our needs." The Ranger paused, and in the dim light of Gandalf's staff, Frodo saw a worried frown cross his face. "We have none of our kindling, though. We placed that in the packs we thought to rotate within the Fellowship, but it was forgotten in the attack. There is nothing we might use to create torches."

"Meaning that we will be unable to scout ahead," Legolas said grimly, speaking for the first time since they'd entered the mines. There was something strained about his voice, and with growing concern, Frodo looked for the elf, eventually finding him on the edge of Gandalf's light. He could not make out his face in the shadows, but his body was tense and rigid, as though he sensed peril but could not determine its source.

"True, but perhaps that is for the best," Gandalf answered. "There is strength in numbers, and whatever we may find in these mines, it is probably best if we find it together. Moreover, these paths will begin to split and join as we go on. It would not be wise to send one or even two forward, for it would be easy to become lost."

"It will be easy to be taken unawares if we have no warning of what is to come," the elf muttered, but he said no more than that, turning away from the Fellowship to stare into the shadows.

"We journey in the halls of my fathers," Gimli spoke up, and within his deep voice, Frodo heard a faint tremor of excitement. "Dark they may be now, but they have not forgotten who carved the hearts of the mountains. If any approach with ill intent, we will know it."

"Will that be enough?" Boromir asked. "My brother's Rangers patrol the forests of Ithilien, and they also know when any approach with ill intent. But rarely can they do aught about it save to hide and hope they remain unseen."

"And that will have to be enough for us," Gandalf said firmly. "We are here, and we cannot go back. Now let us cease this talk and eat. We must move on shortly."

Gandalf's instructions about talking—or rather, the lack of talking—were heeded, but Frodo was quick to note that the hobbits seemed to be the only ones following his instructions about eating. Gimli was chewing on some of the salted meat, but he did not seem aware of his actions and he ate no more than a few bites. Boromir had a handful of dried fruit, but he ate none of it, his eyes moving between the darkness and Aragorn as though trying to gauge the former by the reaction of the latter. Aragorn himself had not even made a show of retrieving food from his pack and now stood silently beside Legolas, who seemed as taut as the strung bow he now held in his hands. The apprehension of their taller companions wore upon the hobbits, and Frodo saw Pippin pack his food after a short time. Merry and Sam followed suit, and Frodo's own hunger vanished in the face of fear and foreboding. Gandalf alone seemed to be the only one not affected, and he ate quietly without so much as a glance at the rest of the Fellowship, affecting an unconcerned air that made the unease of the others all the more stark and unsettling.

At length, Gandalf finished and brought out a familiar flask, taking a quick drink before handing it to Aragorn. "The food and the previous excitement have left me parched, and I suspect you all feel likewise," the wizard said. "The _miruvor_ will do us all much good, and even if you do not eat, you should at least drink to keep up you strength." This last was said with a rather pointed look at Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli.

Ignoring the glare but drinking nonetheless, Aragorn took the flask away from his mouth and tested its weight before giving the flask to Legolas. "There is little remaining," he observed.

"It will not last much longer, I am afraid," Gandalf agreed. "But I think we need it after that horror at the gate. And unless we have great luck, we shall need all that is left before we see the other side. Go carefully with the water, too," he cautioned, looking at Merry who was taking a drink from his water-skin. "There are many streams and wells in the Mines, but they should not be touched. We may not have a chance of filling our skins and bottles till we come down in the Dimrill Dale."

"How long is that going to take up?" Frodo asked, suddenly anxious to be out of the darkness.

"I cannot say," Gandalf answered. "It depends on many chances. But going straight, without mishap or losing our way, we shall take three or four marches, I expect. It cannot be less than forty miles from West-door to East-gate in a direct line, and the road may wind much."

"Three or four marches without mishap?" Legolas said, turning back to the Fellowship. His face was blank and his eyes inscrutable, but Frodo still sensed a note of disquiet within his voice. "What is the likelihood of that happening, Mithrandir?"

"We shall know after three or four marches," the wizard said briskly. "Now come. We have tarried here long enough. Have all had a sip of _miruvor_? Good. Now let us gather up our packs and depart. It is time to be underway again."

_That wasn't really an answer_, Frodo thought, struggling to ignore the chill of dread that had taken up residence in his stomach. It was eerily similar to the chill of the Ring as it lay against his chest, and he shivered, earning himself a concerned look from Sam. Shaking his head quickly to reassure the gardener, he turned to his pack and swung it up on his shoulders. Maybe once they began moving again, he would feel better.

A cynical voice in the back of his mind laughed at that thought.

* * *

Before they set off again, Gandalf casually reminded the Fellowship that they actually had three potential sources of light rather than just one. Beyond the wizard's staff, there were the swords Glamdring and Sting, both of which were now drawn. Should any Orc approach, the elven blades would warn them by emitting a cold glow of their own. As Gandalf put it, there would be sufficient light for a battle.

Merry did not view this as particularly comforting.

The Fellowship was silent as Gandalf led them into the darkness, and Merry found himself casting suspicious glances into the shadows. He knew this to be a fruitless endeavor, for if anything were there, the more experienced members of the Fellowship would probably be aware of it long before he was. But he could not quite help himself. The tunnel was beginning to twist and turn, and Merry felt a growing anxiety about what might be around the next corner. Gandalf's staff was not nearly bright enough for his tastes, but he did not complain, fearing that any words he said would tempt fate and bring forth additionally light from the elven swords.

Merry was able to take some comfort in the fact that he was not the only one upset by the darkness. Frodo and Sam were just as uneasy, and Pippin's arm would brush his own from time to time as though looking for something tangible to drive the darkness back. Even the Big People seemed affected. Directly in front of him, Legolas would occasionally glare at the shadows about the walls, and it was Merry's considered opinion that these glares were powerful enough to hold an entire pack of Wargs at bay. And while he could not see Boromir and Aragorn as they walked behind him, he could certainly hear them. They said nothing, but their breathing was…different. Merry was actually surprised he noticed, but after two weeks of traveling, he had become aware of the small quirks and habits of his companions. He could not deny what his instincts were telling him now: Boromir was wary, and Aragorn was… Merry frowned, listening closely to the Ranger. Frightened? Was Aragorn frightened?

Unnerved, Merry shoved that thought to one side and directed his attention forward. His timing was fortuitous, for Legolas chose that moment to stop suddenly. Feeling a sudden rush of fear, Merry also stopped and caught Pippin's sleeve, stopping him as well.

"Legolas?" Aragorn's voice questioned from the back, and though he could not see him, Merry knew that the Ranger was gripping Andúril's hilt.

"We are descending," the elf said, turning slightly to look at Aragorn. Merry peered around Legolas and saw that their road now angled downward. Ahead, the faint light of Gandalf's staff bobbed in time to his step, and he could dimly make out Gimli's form behind the wizard as well as the silhouettes of Frodo and Sam.

"The path will climb again," Aragorn said quietly.

Merry looked up at Legolas and then back at Aragorn, wondering if there was something being said that he could not hear. He could tell almost nothing from their voices, and it was too dark to see their faces properly. It was also growing darker as Gandalf drew further ahead.

"The light," Boromir murmured, inclining his head in Gandalf's direction.

Legolas's eyes flicked over to the man and then he nodded curtly, turning around and resuming the journey.

"Merry?"

Merry looked at Pippin's questioning eyes and shrugged. He didn't know what had happened either, and he was fairly certain that if he were to ask, he wouldn't get an answer and might just make things worse.

Down they went, hurrying at first to close the distance between themselves and Gandalf, and then slowing so as not to slip over the smooth stone. The path was not unduly steep, but it descended sharply enough to warrant caution. _As if we were not cautious enough already_, Merry thought.

"Is it my imagination, or is it getting hotter?" Pippin suddenly said.

Merry blinked and took a deep breath, testing the air. "Not unless I'm sharing in your imagination," he said after a moment.

"Is that normal?" Pippin pressed. "I don't know many hobbit holes that go this deep, but I don't think that the temperature should change this much underground."

"You are correct," Aragorn murmured behind them, startling both hobbits. "It should not change this much. And when I was in Moria before, it did not. It remained fairly constant."

"Then why would it be changing now?" Merry asked, undecided as to whether or not he really wanted an answer.

"There must be activity below," Boromir said. "A forge or a fire of some kind. I can think of no other reason."

"Maybe there are still dwarves here," Pippin suggested, but his voice lacked conviction.

"It has been many years since any heard tidings of dwarves in Moria," Aragorn said grimly. "I do not think we will find them here now."

The air was growing much warmer now, and Merry tugged at his collar as sweat began to build. Gandalf slowed the pace even more as the rising temperature became stifling, and with creeping, wary steps, they finally reached the end of their descent and the path leveled once more as it passed beneath an elaborate and detailed archway. Here, the wizard stopped.

There was still no light other than Gandalf's staff, and Merry felt relief that Glamdring and Sting remained dormant. But he was also confused, for it now felt as though they were standing beside a forge, yet there was no sign of fire. At the very least, Merry had expected to see the red glow of coals if not an outright flame, but there was nothing. Only the darkness, Gandalf's staff, and the heat. A heat that seemed to have no source. Despite the temperature of the air around him, Merry felt a chill race up his back.

Taking a few steps away from the rest of the Fellowship, Gandalf raised his staff and the light increased a bit. Merry found himself staring down a hall that was wholly unlike the hall in which they'd eaten. Previously, the walls had been smooth and unblemished, a testament to the skill of the dwarves that had carved these passages. But here, the walls were pitted and scored, as though giant claws had gouged out deep scars in the stone. Cracks ran along the floor and rocks fallen from the ceiling littered the ground.

"I thought you said that the work of the dwarves endures, Strider," Pippin whispered.

"It does," Gimli said before Aragorn could answer. "But these hallways have been touched by something stronger than the mountain itself."

"I don't know as I like the sound of that," Sam muttered from his place beside Legolas and Frodo. "And why is it so hot?"

"There is something here that should not be," Gandalf said quietly, and it seemed as though he spoke to himself. The wizard took another step forward and then lowered his staff. The light dimmed, and the path before them became lost in shadow. "Come. But go carefully and mind where you step. I do not know if these halls are as sound as they used to be."

Gandalf began walking, and after a moment of hesitation, the rest of the Fellowship followed. For his part, Merry could not quite keep his eyes off the scarred walls. Something stronger than the mountain itself? If that was so, then that something was probably stronger than dwarves, too. Maybe that something was related to the fact that no one had heard anything about dwarves here for so long. And maybe that something was still about, lurking in the shadows where none could see…

Cool air suddenly brushed his face, and Merry started, his eyes peering upward. A yawning hole in the ceiling met his gaze, and he stared at the opening above him, straining his eyes to see where it led. Then the opening disappeared into the darkness behind them as they moved on, and the heat returned, smothering and stifling. Merry bit back a sigh and returned to watching the walls even as another hint of cool air touched his cheek. Snapping his head to the side, he saw a dark archway opening onto stairs that led upward. Wondering why the Fellowship had not taken the path that obviously led to cooler air, he looked ahead to discover that there were now many archways on either side of the tunnel, some leading to small chambers while others led to stairs that faded into darkness.

"How can any hope to find their way in here?" Boromir whispered behind Merry. "It is all alike!"

"To our eyes, yes, but not to eyes that have been trained to see what cannot be seen," Aragorn murmured. "Trust in Gandalf. He knows where he leads us."

"Just as you trusted his counsel to come here?" Legolas murmured, turning his head to favor the Ranger with an unreadable look.

"I do not doubt that Gandalf will be able to find the passage out. I only doubt whether he will be allowed to use it."

"Go carefully here," Gandalf's voice warned from the front of the line, putting an end to their hushed words. Merry turned his attention forward in time to see Gandalf step over a wide crack in the floor, and he heard Pippin groan at his side.

"It doesn't look too far," Merry said, watching Gimli jump over it with relative ease.

"This one doesn't," Sam mumbled. "But who's to say they won't get bigger?"

"Come," Gandalf encouraged, motioning to the hobbits. "We cannot linger."

Merry drew closer and eyed the crevice. It appeared to be just short of four feet and was certainly not an impossible jump. But the unnatural heat and the darkness had already made him nervous, and the gurgling roar of water coming from deep within the crack.

So intent was he on his study of the obstacle that he actually jumped when something brushed past him. Calming his racing heart, he looked up to see Boromir lunge across the opening, keeping his right foot on the near side and placing his left on the other. "Take my hand," he told the hobbits, straddling the crevice. "We can make of this a simple task."

"Are you sufficiently braced?" Gimli asked as Frodo tentatively took the man's outstretched hand.

"I am. This is no great challenge," Boromir assured him, swiftly pulling Frodo across as the Ring-bearer jumped the crack. A reluctant Sam went next, followed by an equally uncertain Pippin. Seeing as no harm had come to his companions, Merry was a bit more confident about placing his trust in Boromir's strength and balance. Aragorn and Legolas jumped the crack as he took Boromir's hand, and mimicking their movements, Merry gathered his strength and leaped.

For a moment, he felt suspended over a yawning void that hissed and growled, as though eager to taste fresh meat. Panic seized him, but even as it did so, Boromir's grip tightened and Merry found himself flying forward with more force than he was prepared for. He cleared the fissure by several feet and stumbled into Gimli, who quickly steadied him. Breathless, Merry nodded his thanks and looked back as Aragorn offered his hand to Boromir and pulled him out of his straddling lunge.

"Now that we are all across, let us continue," Gandalf said. "And let us hope that we do not meet with any greater obstacles. We have many miles yet to go. Do not stray to the right," he added, nodding toward a dark hole against the wall that might once have been a well.

The journey resumed, and they passed a few more openings in the floor before Gandalf stopped suddenly, raising his staff and looking around. Fearful that they might have found the creators of the oppressive heat, Merry quickly glanced at Glamdring and Sting, but both swords were dark. Confused, he turned his attention back to Gandalf and saw that the wizard was examining an archway on their left that seemed to lead to another passage on their level. Merry could see nothing about this section of the tunnel to distinguish it from previous sections, but Gandalf apparently did and was now contemplating a different road. After a moment, he bent his head and began to speak quietly with Gimli, his words too low for Merry to hear.

The rest of the Fellowship gathered uneasily behind them. Merry and Pippin inched closer to Aragorn and Boromir, and Legolas soon joined them, his expression dark and his hands tight upon his bow.

"What are they saying?" Boromir asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Legolas frowned, his jaw tightening. "Naught that I find of any use. Mithrandir asks after the traditional layout of dwarven mines, and Gimli offers suggestions as to what passage might lead to a lode and what might lead to a main hall. But he is uncertain. He has nothing more than guesses."

"His guesses are more useful than anything the rest of us might have to offer," Aragorn murmured.

"But you've been here before, too," Merry remembered. "Don't you recognize any of this?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I have never ventured west of the main halls. And of the eastern passages, I do not remember much."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Pippin wondered.

The Ranger paused, and Merry looked back to see that his brow was creased and his lips pressed together in a firm line. "A story for another time, perhaps," he said at length.

"Preferably when we have put these cursed halls far behind…" Legolas suddenly trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he looked past Aragorn into the darkness behind.

"What do you see?" Aragorn demanded, one hand flying to Andúril's hilt. Boromir reacted just as swiftly, swinging around and loosening the sword in his scabbard.

The elf's eyes narrowed, intent upon the shadows. "For a moment, I thought that…" He stopped again and took a step away from the others, his movements slow and wary. "No," he finally said after a long pause. "There is nothing."

The elf did not sound entirely sure of himself, but before anyone could question him, Gandalf spoke up. "This way," he said, moving forward into the new passage with Gimli following close behind. "Tread carefully."

"And so we wind further into this maze," Boromir sighed, one hand still upon his sword hilt. Staying close to Pippin, Merry began walking, conscious of the fact that Aragorn was also gripping his sword hilt and that Legolas kept looking over his shoulder. On they went, twisting and turning in the dark with no more than the faint light of a wizard's staff to guide them. _Trust in Gandalf_, Aragorn had said. Merry was now keenly aware that they could trust in nothing else.

* * *

Go with words of guard and guiding on you…

The night was cold and the wind swift. Mournful howls echoed off the towering mountains, and the clatter of hooves rang loud beneath the cheerless stars. His heart racing and his broad chest heaving, a lone pony galloped madly over pathless stone.

Bill's mind was consumed with but one thought, and that one thought was fear. He could remember all too well the grasping, writhing snakes that had attacked from the dark lake. The foul stench of dark water that no creature would stoop to drink. The regard of a waiting predator that crept closer and closer until there was no escaping it. These things were behind him now yet still they hounded him, and to his ears came the keening calls of hungry wolves. His lungs burned and his legs shook, but he dared not stop. Fear drove him on.

There were no packs or burdens to slow him. No halters or bridles to direct him. With little care for how he placed his feet, Bill raced down gullies and basins, dodging boulders as he came to them and skidding across loose rocks with legs splaying wildly. Several times he nearly fell, and more than once the thought came that perhaps he should relent and go more carefully. But his frantic mind would hear nothing of it, and his frenzied pace continued.

New howls suddenly filled the air, and Bill's eyes grew wide. More wolves had arrived. They were not many, but they were close to his position. Too close. Bill did not think they were trailing him yet, for it sounded as though they sought to find the larger pack. But should they catch wind of his scent, that would change. The collected memories of his ancestors told him that wolves were relentless when hunting, and Bill hastened onward as he listened to the hunger in their voices.

A sudden compulsion took Bill's mind, and though confused by his own actions, Bill turned north and west, adding direction to his reckless gallop. Why he did this, he could not say, but his instincts insisted upon it. There was something in this direction that he needed to reach. Something that might aid him. Howls rose to his right and to his left, but Bill pushed past them, strangely committed to this new course.

__

…words of guard and guiding…

A harried mile later, he suddenly raced headlong down a stone slope and found soil at the bottom that was soft beneath his hooves. The sounds of his gallop became muffled by winter grass, and then he plunged into a wooded area that shielded him from unfriendly eyes. Many of the howls were behind him now, and relief began to creep into his thoughts.

Twigs snapped against his legs while branches tangled in his mane, and Bill reduced his pace to a brisk trot. He could feel himself tiring and knew that he would have to rest ere long. He caught the faint scent of water, and he altered his course ever so slightly, longing for a cool drink. He knew that he had not yet escaped, and he knew that the wolves could find him easily should they turn their minds to it. But they were focused upon other things, and Bill felt that he had time for a brief rest before he continued on.

After several more miles, Bill discovered a small stream that leaped and splashed. Finding a place where he would not slip upon the stream's smooth stones, the pony lowered his head and drank gratefully. The water was cold and fresh, and it felt good in his throat. But ere he could fully quench his thirst, he lifted his head and stepped back. Something warned him against drinking his fill. The same something that had turned him northwest. And as before, Bill heeded these promptings, not understanding them but unwilling to contest them.

Still thirsty but satisfied for the moment, Bill turned his eyes back to the mountains. The howls were distant and fading, blown south by the northern wind, but Bill could still hear them. And if he understood their language correctly, the wolves were disappointed. Frustrated.

Bill's ears twitched and his tail swished restlessly. He was suddenly aware of how very alone he was. His master had not come with Bill. Not that Bill had given him much of a chance, but that was an event of the past. Bill's pony mind was far more concerned with the present, and at the present, he was alone. Perhaps he should go back. Perhaps his master and his master's companions were driving the wolves away again. Perhaps that was why the wolves were frustrated.

The attack came without warning.

A heavy weight suddenly landed upon Bill's back, and sharp teeth sank into his neck. Taken completely by surprise, Bill bucked hard and kicked out with his back legs. There was a stricken cry as his hooves connected with something, but the teeth in his neck only sank deeper in response. Whipping about in a circle, Bill bucked again and the weight on his shoulders disappeared. Spinning around, he stomped his forelegs in warning and defense, frantically searching for his assailant.

__

…words of guard…

Bill's wide, searching eyes quickly lit upon two wolves, and the pony hastily backed away a step as he studied them. One wolf was sprawled upon the ground, wheezing hard as a growing stain of red darkened the thick fur on his right side. The second wolf stood next to him, his muzzle smeared with blood and his golden eyes gleaming with hunger. Bill felt something warm trickle down the side of his neck, and he tossed his head, flaring his nostrils and pawing the earth. His instincts screamed at him to charge and then flee, but another impulse—the same impulse that had guided him earlier—told him to watch and to wait.

The uninjured wolf growled softly and drew his lips back, revealing teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. His ears flattened, and the muscles along his shoulders bunched as he sank into a crouch. Terrified but heeding the command to watch and wait, Bill shifted his weight onto his back legs and stomped again, signaling his defiance.

All of time slowed to a crawl.

Poised in his crouch, the wolf gave no indication as to when he would attack. The only movement came from the long, pink tongue that flicked out to clean the dark blood from his nose. This seemed to have become a game for the foul creature, and a glimmer of amusement in his eyes revealed his delight. For his part, Bill tried to stay as motionless as the wolf, but he found it impossible to stop the quivers in his hindquarters. Once again, the impulse to charge and flee swept over him, but something older and wiser than Bill held him back. If the pony was to survive, he could not let the wolf goad him into the first strike. He had to wait.

And then time snapped forward into a furious pace.

Bill suddenly reared and struck out with his forelegs, obeying the impulses that he could still not explain. He was shocked when his right leg crashed into a skull with a resounding crack. He had not even seen the wolf move yet now the creature was beneath him, staggering in shock, and Bill needed no instruction about what to do next. He bore down hard upon his enemy, his hooves snapping the spine, and the wolf collapsed without a sound. Bill lifted his forelegs and did it again, this time crushing the ribcage. Again and again he struck until satisfied that the wolf would rise no more.

A sudden whine reminded Bill of the first wolf he had injured, and with eyes blazing in both fear and anger, the pony wheeled about. Still gasping, the other wolf was struggling to get to his feet, but his movements were slow and awkward. Loosing an enraged snort, Bill lunged and struck, raining blow after blow upon the dying wolf. When the body ceased to shudder beneath his hooves, Bill backed away and snorted again, keeping his eyes upon the corpse.

He waited a minute or so until he was certain of his opponent's death, and then he turned back to the stream, drinking deeply. The spreading pain in his neck finally pulled him away and he lifted his head to sniff the air. Finding no evidence of other wolves in the area, he dropped to the ground and rolled, pressing his neck into the wet earth and coating the wound with cool mud. He surged to his feet the moment he was finished, shaking out his mane and shivering as the bitter wind met the damp mud on his back.

__

…and guiding…

A second wave of loneliness hit him, and he once again wished for his master, who would tend to his neck and drape a cloak across his back as protection from the cold. But he could not go back to the mountains. He knew that now. Other wolves would come, and he would not survive the journey. Already the northern wind would have carried scent of blood to the main pack, and if they could not have his master, then they would come for him. Bill now had to put his trust in the other master. The tall, troubled, bearded master who smelled of smoke and stars. This other master had told him to leave, whispering words that a pony could understand, and though Bill did not know where his new road would take him, he did know that the other master would not lead him astray.

With a last, mournful glance to the south, he turned north and resumed his journey.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Credit time again. First up, huge thanks go out to docmon, who betaed much of this chapter and offered wonderful suggestions as well as great insight. Thank you!_

_Next, parts of the dialogue in the first section was lifted directly from the books. For reference, see pages 368-369 in the Ballantine 50th edition paperback version of _Fellowship of the Ring._ Furthermore, descriptions of Moria were drawn from Tolkien's narrative in the same source on pages 368-371. I don't think anything is an exact quote, but there are large sections that have been paraphrased._

**Reviewer Responses**

**Aislynn Crowdaughter**—I have a small New Year's celebration every time I see your name pop up in a review. You've got so many insights, see so many things, and you keep me honest. Thank you for that! I really can't tell you how much your words mean to me. Your caution about using HOME in the bridge scene is noted and appreciated. If it makes you feel better, I had already decided not to injure Legolas as he's racing across. I once toyed with the idea of switching that injury off to Boromir, but I'm now veering away from it altogether. It would make for too many complications later on. And I'm glad you liked the bond between Boromir and Legolas. In my opinion, those two have the most in common as far as backgrounds and experience go of any in the Fellowship (with the obvious exception of the four hobbits). I'm somewhat sad that they didn't get to spend more time together, because I think they could have really hit it off after a while. And sorry, but I have no plans to elaborate on the sick ranger-guest in Mirkwood. At least, none for now. But then, NYE came out of a random reference in one of my first stories, and I hadn't planned to write that, either. Who knows? MANY thanks for your review!

**Alma's Muse**—Thank you for your compliments on characterization! It's something I struggle with sometimes, but I'd like to think I'm improving. And I'm glad you're enjoying this "retelling" of the story. I sometimes wonder if I'm just repeating what Tolkien did, so I try to focus on other aspects of the journey. It works sometimes.

**Aranna Undómiel**—Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the other gapfillers. They're tricky to write, so it's a great relief to me whenever someone thinks I've done it correctly.

**Arienis**—Glad you like the story and I hope I haven't made you wait too long!

**Arion Apollo/Narya Silver Fox**—I'd give you the web sites for my favorite Elven linguistics sites, but they wouldn't show up here on Fanfiction. So I'll give you their names instead and you can type them into a search engine. They should show up there. First of all, I highly recommend "Fellowship of the Word-smiths." It covers both Sindarin and Quenya, offers phonetics and morphosyntax of Sindarin words, and has examples, essays, histories, various dialects, calendars, compositions, links, etc. This is where I go first in my attempts at elvish. The second place I go is Ardalambion, which has grammatical commentary on almost every language Tolkien created as well as word lists and examples. Good stuff on both places, and they both have links to other sites that might help you. Hope you find what you're looking for!

**Beth**—Love the word "movie-ish." I definitely think it should go in the dictionary. I like your idea that the tentacle-jumping-elf gave the scene a "bounce." And like you, I hope the movie watchers are satisfied, because I much prefer the books to the movie. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Cloud-123**—They won't remain unscathed. There are a few fights coming up, so you'll get to see some action. And Bill is now injured a bit. Hope that helps make up for it.

**D.L. Iven**—I'm afraid I really can't do much about the speed of my updates. Well, I suppose I could reduce the number of WIPs I'm doing, but that would probably only increase the number of short stories that appear between WIP chapters. It's worth a try, I suppose. But I'm glad you're still around!

**Deana**—Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you stick around for more.

**Elf Reader**—Thank you! The friendship between Legolas and Gimli isn't going to get off the ground until Lothlórien, but there are a few events in here that will form the basis for their friendship. And they'll even come to a truce of sorts before the mines are over. Or perhaps even grudging respect for one another!

**Elwen Skye**—Comments on songs and their inclusions are welcomed at all times! Besides, we haven't gotten to the two really long songs I'm going to tackle. The one for this fic is Gimli's song in the 21st hall, and then Legolas has a long song about Nimrodel in the final fic. So I'm glad you liked how they were brought in. I'm also glad you like the bits of humor. I'm a little overboard at times, I'll admit, but this is something of a more light-hearted look at the characters. Gandalf's love of puzzles is actually something I pulled from The Hobbit when Elrond discovers a tidbit about the dwarves' map that Gandalf hadn't seen before. I think he's got a competitive edge that could be dangerous if not kept under tight control. But you're certainly welcome to your own interpretation of Gandalf! And you're right that he is painted in a very different light in the elven-based Silmarillion.

**Firnsarnien**—Oh yes, I was also slightly miffed that the movie had Pippin and Merry throwing stones into the water. It's definitely Boromir and it was definitely a gesture of frustration and defiance. sighs Ah well. I suppose they couldn't have everything. And I'm glad you liked the linguistic element. It's always fascinated me, but I realize it can be boring and pedantic to everyone else. But as Tolkien also liked linguistics, I had to throw that part in.

**Frodo3791**—Ah, the contradictions that are elves. I think that's why I like them. They're an interesting group. Dwarves, too, actually, for the same reason. I'm thrilled you liked Pippin's POV because I was terribly afraid I'd overdone him. But I did want a strong contrast among all three POVs. Dark and ominous for Aragorn, impatient and hesitant for Pippin, frustrated and resigned for Gandalf. The problem in working with contrasts is that in order to get a strong contrast, you have to veer toward the extreme. Anyway, thanks for your compliments and your encouragement. I really appreciate it.

**Guardgirl12**—Squealing, huh? Well, there are worse things to do with yourself. And I completely sympathize with you on the Gandalf part. Even as I was writing it, I kept thinking, "Just say the words out loud. Just say mellon. Come on. You can do it!" But Gandalf, being Gandalf, decided to muse silently. Thanks for the encouragement on bookverse. I have every intention of sticking with the book side of events (well, as much as possible considering I'm doing the writing). And don't worry about the lurkerness. I have long stints of lurkerness, too, so I completely understand. Don't give it a second thought.

**JastaElf**—Well, I consider you to be one of the masters of characterization (particularly when it comes to Gandalf, Thranduil, and Celeborn), so your words about characterization made me beam and blush for a long time. Thank you! I agree with you on traveling with Legolas. I'd probably feel very safe, but those moments of inexplicable elven merriment would really get on my nerves. Sorry about sending Bill off into the Wargs, but that wasn't my idea! Tolkien wrote it first, after all. (And watch out for ankle-grabbing plotbunnies. They're nasty.)

**Jazmin3 Firewing**—Glad you like the speech the dialogue I've put in. It's actually really funny when I work on a story and then switch over to something completely unrelated, because you can always tell based on the words and sentence structure I start using. I laugh, anyway. As for the POV switching, that's so we can get a sense of everybody's perspective, and I'm glad you think it's working. I enjoy attempting to write the various characters. I don't know how well I've done with each one individually, but it's been a fun game.

**Kalimac**—I'm glad you liked Pippin's remarks. I find it especially difficult to characterize him, because he's got a smart head on his shoulders and he can react quickly and optimistically to adverse situations, but he can also be somewhat naïve and discouraged. He's a tricky hobbit, and I really admire those who write him well on a consistent basis. As for Gimli, he is coming, I promise. But at the moment, he's not featuring prominently because 1) he's up wandering about with Gandalf at the front of the line and 2) he's not sure himself as to how he should react to Moria. He'll get a POV soon, though, and we'll see more of him in upcoming chapters.

**Kit Cloudkicker**—I will keep going. Promise!

**Kelly Neptunus**—I realize this update is probably not "soon" to your mind, but it was the best I could do. Hope you're still enjoying!

**Lamiel**—I'm not entirely sure why Tolkien left out Legolas's leap over the Watcher. From what I've read in HOME, it seems as though he intended to leave it in but just forgot about it. Maybe I'm reading that wrong, though… Anyway, glad you liked Gandalf's musings about wording and conjugation. I wasn't sure how well that would go over because it's hard to put into a fic without turning it into a linguistics lecture, but I figured there would be some out there who liked it. Should have figured that you would be one of them, too. ;)

**Lauren**—Well, on looking back over the chapter, I can see how I might have included Gimli's catch, but it would have complicated things later on, so I left it out. I wonder if that's why Tolkien didn't include it. He would have had to deal with the consequences of it until Legolas hauled Gimli out of the Chamber of Mazarbul (which is going to be a fairly key scene).

**Linaeve**—Well, in one of the HOME versions, Legolas and Gimli leave the company after Amon Hen, disillusioned and despondent, and wind up being captured by Saruman. Which would have been…interesting, if nothing else. There are a couple of really interesting developments throughout HOME, some of which I wish had been included and others that…well, it's a good thing that these were the initial drafts and not the final drafts. I'd definitely recommend flipping through it. It's fascinating stuff.

**LOTRFaith**—Glad you liked the elf-over-watcher-leap. I've been itching to pull something out of HOME for a while, and it seemed I could get away with that more than I could get away with a few other things. Thanks for the review, but don't stress about leaving them. I understand how hectic life can be!

**Mon**—Thank you, and I hope you keep reading!

**Niani**—I do not leave things at the worst moments! Well, I could probably leave things at better moments, but when you consider the fact that I could have left you hanging with a thousand slimy tentacles heading for the Fellowship, I don't think complete darkness is such a bad thing. ;) Glad you're still here and welcome to Chapter 5!

**Sunn-Kissed**—The earlier drafts can be found in a serious of books known online as HOME, or The History of Middle-earth. Essentially, Christopher Tolkien collected his father's manuscripts and published them as a collection. It's an enormous series with information about people, places, events, the books themselves, culture, etc. If you're a Tolkien geek, it's well worth the read. If not, it's still fun to flip through and see what might have been. As for your other question, Gimli and Legolas aren't going to interact much until the end. Gimli is up front with Gandalf and Legolas has sandwiched himself in the middle of the Fellowship, for reasons we'll get to later.

**Tarawyn**—For my part, I'm very fond of your Aragorn ramblings. You're doing a good job of keeping me on my toes when it comes to his characterization. Hopefully I can get a better handle on his character in general by the end of the story. He goes through an interesting change during Moria. He starts out staunchly opposed to it, comforts everyone in the middle by telling them to rely on Gandalf, faces down his fears and goes back to help Gandalf against the Balrog, and then assumes leadership. It's quite the trip for his character, and I'm trying to weave that into the gaps. How successful I am will remain to be seen… I'll take your advice to heart about the possibility of too much narrative. That was hard to avoid this chapter, especially in Bill's section as I really don't think the Wargs wanted to chat, but you're right and that was actually a concern of mine for Chapter 4. I'll go back and pin down exactly what went right for the second half of Chapter 4, and if you have any more specifics you'd like to add, feel free! I'll need to know when I tackle Mazarbul and the Bridge, because that's another area of heavy dialogue.

**Vicki Turner**—I will, and thank you for the review!

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112**—Thanks for the comments on mood. I personally wasn't too afraid of the Watcher in the books, so I tried to make up for that a bit with Chapter 4. I'm not sure it worked, but I at least made the effort.

**Wellduh**—Many thanks. It's funny, actually, but whenever I get to write a Boromir POV for this story, I get really happy. He's rapidly becoming one of my favorite characters to write, and I think it's his practical cynicism that I like so much. I have no idea what Tolkien would think of this version of the character, but I love him. He makes it very easy for me to relate to him. And even in the books, he has something of a sarcastic edge from time to time, so perhaps I'm not so far removed from the canon version after all.


	6. January 13, 3019 Night Part 2

**January 13, 3019 (Night Part 2)**

Pippin had, of course, heard the saying that misery loved company. It was a favorite of Bilbo's, who had often used it to explain why the Sackville-Bagginses worked so hard to be so offensive to so many hobbits. But as the night wore on, Pippin began to believe that misery was better off _without_ company, particularly when that company came with feelings of frustration, confusion, and barely restrained panic.

Had Pippin been the only one overwhelmed by Moria's darkness, he thought he might have been able to manage. He would have put his trust in his more experienced companions and left it at that. But the furtive looks, curt whispers, and hands that kept straying to sword hilts had Pippin firmly convinced that the rest of the Fellowship—with the possible exception of Gandalf—was just as bewildered and anxious as he was. And that thought frightened him almost as much as the shadows did.

With a dark glance at the pitted wall beside him, Pippin pulled at the straps of his pack and resettled it on his shoulders, moving closer to Merry in the process. They were standing about in a brooding silence while Gandalf and Gimli held a hushed debate over whether they should take the right fork or the left. Neither choice looked very appealing to Pippin, who'd had quite enough of this sprawling labyrinth. The twisting corridors and crossing hallways were giving him a headache, but more distressing than this was the growing sense of dread located just behind his stomach. Moria was not as tiring or as brutal as Caradhras had been, but there was something darker to the mines. Something that made the mountain's blizzard seem almost…friendly.

Pippin shivered and silently begged Gandalf to hurry. Fear seemed easier to ignore when they were moving. When they stopped, the darkness encircled them until it threatened to smother the faint light of Gandalf's staff, and the rest of the Fellowship faded until they were only shapes against the shadows. Which was what was happening now, and without even the pretense of adjusting his pack, Pippin took yet another step closer to Merry.

Aside from Gandalf and Gimli—who were huddled around their only light source—Merry was the easiest person to find. His quick breaths gave him away, as did a childhood habit of tapping his foot against the ground whenever he was anxious. The rest of the Fellowship was more difficult to locate. On the other side of Merry stood the grim, shadowed form of Boromir, discernible only because the buckles of his baldric glinted in the light. Beyond Boromir were Frodo and Sam, or so Pippin assumed. He couldn't see either of them but Sam's pans would clank in his pack whenever he shifted, and Pippin felt it reasonable to believe that Frodo stood nearby. Behind them all, a bit further back in the tunnel, were Legolas and Aragorn. They were completely lost to the darkness, but they were having a low, intent discussion punctuated by long periods of silence. Already unnerved by the deep shadows and the inexplicable heat, Pippin had made certain that he heard nothing of their conversation. For now, fear had superseded Tookish curiosity, and he had no desire to learn of anything that might add to his feelings of dread.

"I don't like this," Merry suddenly murmured. "We should have been on our way before now. What could Gimli and Gandalf be talking about?"

"I don't know," Pippin said, more to hear the sound of his own voice than to answer Merry. "And more likely than not, I don't want to know."

"Well, whatever it is, I wish they'd finish. At least when we're moving, Gandalf gives us a bit more light," Merry muttered. "I know we don't need light when we're not moving, but I find it comforting. Or rather, I would if we had some. I don't know that I've ever felt so…alone."

"I feel the same, if that's any help," Pippin whispered. "I'm even beginning to remember the Old Forest as a cheery copse of trees. This is…" He trailed off, unable to find words that described the sense of living darkness. It wasn't that there were no lights in Moria. It was that the shadows seemed to have a life of their own. Even had there been torches or fires lining the wall, Pippin felt that the night would remain.

"Do not be afraid."

Pippin flinched violently and looked up as Aragorn's tall form took shape beside him. Apparently the conference with Legolas was over, and Pippin held back a sigh of relief. If Aragorn and Legolas were comfortable enough to join the rest of the Fellowship, then things couldn't be too bad, could they?

"Do not be afraid," Aragorn said again, and Pippin's eye caught movement as the Ranger nodded toward Gandalf. "I have been with him on many a journey, if never on one so dark. And there are tales in Rivendell of greater deeds of his than any that I have seen. He will not go astray—if there is any path to find. He has led us in here against our fears, but he will lead us out again, at whatever cost to himself. He is surer of finding the way home in a blind night than the cats of Queen Berúthiel."

Pippin bit his lip and tried to ignore the phrase "if there is any path to find." He didn't appreciate the notion of "at whatever cost to himself," either. His fear now building rapidly, he latched on to Aragorn's last few words in a fit of desperation and blurted, "Who was Queen Berúthiel?"

There was a pause at the unexpected question, and for a moment, no one said anything. Then Aragorn spoke, and his voice was lighter than it had been since entering Moria. "A most interesting woman, if the tales speak truly. And the subject of most interesting tales, regardless of the truth. But there is one here who could provide a better answer than I. Boromir?"

Pippin jerked his eyes over to the looming shadow on Merry's right and saw the baldric buckles move. "My brother would be the one to ask," Boromir said softly. "He is the scholar, not I. But perhaps I can tell you somewhat. Berúthiel was wife to Tarannon, the twelfth king of Gondor. Many strange things are said of her, but she is perhaps most well known for her cats. She had ten—nine black and one white. According to the stories, they did her bidding and spied upon the people, bringing word back to her so that all the secrets of the realm were hers. It is a sordid, uncertain tale, and doubtless the truth lies buried beneath the myth. In the end, she was exiled by King Tarannon and set adrift upon the sea. Her name is gone from the Book of the Kings, but her nature and deeds were such that she was never forgotten."

"Fancy that," Sam whispered from somewhere beyond Boromir. "I wonder what it looked like, all those cats slinking about discovering things. How do you suppose she came by them?"

"You would need the lore masters to answer that, and even they might not know," Boromir said. "I can only say that Queen Berúthiel was one of strange habits and also strange travels. Perhaps she acquired her cats from distant lands."

"Well, Sam's right in that it would have been a sight to see," Pippin said, anxious to sustain the conversation. It kept his mind off the shadows. "Do you think she was able to herd them?"

A baffled silence met his question. Pippin felt the confused eyes of Boromir staring at him, and he thought he also sensed an incredulous look from Aragorn. It was finally Frodo's stifled laugh that broke the silence, which prompted an exasperated chuckle on Merry's part. "Pippin, only you would ask that."

"Well, it's an odd saying, isn't it?" Pippin returned. "And while we're waiting, don't you think we should find out if it's true or not?"

"You wish to know if Queen Berúthiel could herd her cats?" Boromir said slowly.

"We have a saying in the Shire," Frodo explained. "If something is very difficult to do, we say it's like herding cats."

"Ah," Aragorn murmured. "Yes, they say that in Bree as well, though it is not a common phrase. Well, Boromir, what say you? Could she herd these cats?"

"I fear that is beyond my knowledge," Boromir said, puzzlement giving way to amusement.

"A pity," Aragorn sighed. "Have you any other sayings in need of investigation, Pippin?"

"None come to mind," he said, deciding that his earlier musings on _misery loves company_ were too grim for their current circumstances. Looking about quickly for inspiration, the gleaming buckles of Boromir's baldric caught his attention. "Of course, I wouldn't mind hearing sayings that other places have," he said. "Do you have anything you could share from Gondor, Boromir?"

"Naught related to what you have shared," Boromir answered. "Our sayings usually concern war or the Nameless Land."

"Share one of those," Merry encouraged.

Boromir fell silent for a moment and then said, "Enemies should be kept closer than friends."

"By _closer_, I trust you are not speaking of proximity," Legolas said, joining the conversation from somewhere behind Aragorn.

"No, indeed not," Boromir said with a quiet laugh. "It refers more to alliances in politics than to positions in battles."

"But what does it mean?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't you want close friends?"

"Most assuredly. My friends are my greatest assets in the councils of my father. But there are those who would seek to undermine my authority, and it is needful that they be kept especially close. It is easier to prevent another's acts if that other is within arm's reach. Friends may be allowed greater space as they can be trusted."

"Begging your pardon, but it sounds like an uncomfortable way to live."

"Perhaps. For some of us, though, it is all we have ever known."

No one seemed to have anything to say after that, and Pippin felt the darkness closing back in. "What about you, Legolas?" he asked quickly. "What sayings do the elves have?"

"We have many, but I do not know if any would translate well into Westron."

"Spider gifts," Aragorn offered.

"True, there is that one," Legolas said. His voice was moving now, and he seemed to be pacing behind the Fellowship. "If an offer is made that involves an unknown—and often dangerous—cost, we say that it is a spider's gift."

"What manner of gifts do spiders give?" Boromir asked.

"Unpleasant ones, and hence the warning."

"Mr. Bilbo didn't say anything about spiders giving gifts," Sam murmured.

"Bilbo stumbled upon a nest of young spiders," Legolas said. "He would have found no gifts among them. But the older spiders that live alone are more cunning. Sometimes they will raid abandoned settlements and collect trinkets that have been left behind, setting them within their webs as lures. Many children of the woodsmen have been snared in this fashion. It is a growing danger."

Pippin didn't think he had ever been so grateful for his quiet, peaceful, unassuming life in the Shire.

"Time for you, Strider," Merry said. "What sayings do the Rangers have?"

"All that is gold does not glitter."

"That's not a Ranger saying!" Frodo protested. "Bilbo made that up."

"Nay, Bilbo put it to verse and added a few lines of his own. It has been a saying among the Rangers for many generations."

"But it's something we already knew about," Pippin said. "Could you share one that we don't know?"

"All that glitters is not gold."

Boromir laughed and the four hobbits groaned. Aragorn was teasing them now, but Pippin couldn't find it within himself to be angry. It felt good to be teased, and it felt good to know that Aragorn's spirits were not so dark that he couldn't take part in a little fun. Perhaps there was hope for them after all.

As if cued by this thought, the light of Gandalf's staff suddenly brightened, and Pippin was forced to look away for a moment. "Come," the wizard called. "We turn left here."

"Good," Merry breathed. "I'll be glad to be moving again."

Pippin nodded but said nothing as the Fellowship started off down the left fork. They fell back into silence, saving their strength for the march and their senses for the unknown. The mood became somber once more, and as if angry with them for their brief respite, the darkness tightened its grip. Readjusting the pack on his shoulders and sidling closer to Merry in the process, Pippin tried to ignore the shadows and wondered when they would have a chance to stop again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"We are followed."

Boromir looked over his shoulder at Aragorn and raised one eyebrow, wondering if the gesture would be wasted in the darkness. "I know."

The other blinked, nonplussed. "You know?" the Ranger echoed.

Boromir canted his head to one side, torn between amusement and indignation. "The elf's actions are not difficult to interpret."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "For a moment, I wondered whether you had seen or heard aught, and were that the case, I would have been most impressed."

Indignation won. "You think I have not?"

"Have you?"

Pausing, Boromir concentrated on the sounds in the corridor, but all he heard were the footsteps of the Fellowship and the occasional hiss of hidden water. "Nay," he conceded at length. "My only knowledge comes from watching Legolas. But he has made no secret of his fears. Indeed, I am surprised that the hobbits—sheltered though they might be—have yet to guess why he scouts the shadows every time we stop." He turned his attention forward and sidestepped a gaping pit on his right. "I also know that you guess something about the nature of the one who follows us," he continued. "Enough to satisfy yourself, at least, or you would have insisted that we investigate the matter."

"Would that that were the case," Aragorn sighed, "but like you, I sense nothing of our footpad. It was only within the last few miles that Legolas was able to confirm his suspicions. He was hesitant to speak of it until then, and he only spoke of it to me because I have been rearguard."

"Then it is the elf alone that knows or guesses something?" Boromir asked, his eyes fixed upon the archer.

He had not thought his words loud enough to carry farther than Aragorn's ears, but near the front of the Fellowship, Legolas stiffened and glanced back, eyes flashing. "Legolas believes that he can recognize the sound of its feet," Aragorn murmured. "He heard its footsteps clearly when we passed through that larger room perhaps half a mile back, and prior to that he may have seen it for a brief moment."

"Then he knows what manner of creature it is?"

"More than that. He knows its name."

Boromir stopped short. "How is that possible? It was my understanding that the elf had never entered these mines," he hissed.

Ahead of them, Legolas also stopped and stepped to one side, allowing Merry and Pippin to pass him. With a frown, Boromir shook his head and started forward again. "He has not been in these mines before," Aragorn explained quietly as they drew even with the elf. "But to the best of my knowledge, neither has this creature."

"More likely than not, he is seeking a way through the mountains untouched by the sun," Legolas added, falling into step beside them. "He could not have followed us in, for the doors closed too quickly behind me and he would have been seen. It follows, then, that he must have journeyed from the east. And as for his name, it is Sméagol. My people guarded him for months, and thus I recognize his step."

"You speak of Gollum?" Boromir demanded. "He is here? How?"

"I do not know," the elf said, his tone stiff. "When my people tracked him after his escape, the trail led us toward Dol Guldur, and we dared not venture further. It is possible he skirted Lothlórien to the north and so came to Moria. As for how he discovered us, I cannot say, but now more than ever do I rue his escape."

Boromir shook his head darkly. "What mischief could he bring upon us?"

"On his own and against nine, he can do little," Aragorn said. "But we must be watchful. If given an opportunity to act, he will take it."

"He is alone, then?"

"Alone? None here are alone," Legolas said grimly, looking at the shadows behind them. "But there are no companions at his side, if that is what you ask. None that I can hear or feel."

"But he may acquire companions," Aragorn warned, "and it is this possibility that concerns me. He may seek out whatever lurks in the depths of these mines and set it against us."

"Just as he set the army of Orcs against my kinsmen," Legolas hissed.

Sensing a rising tide of fury from the elf, Boromir decided to move the conversation forward. "Have you spoken of this with the rest of the Fellowship?"

"Until recently, I was not certain that it was Sméagol," Legolas said, his voice still dark with anger. "But I have now informed Mithrandir. The dwarf also knows, for he was near us when I spoke. But we have said nothing to the hobbits."

Boromir looked at the four hobbits ahead of them, still finding it remarkable that they had not guessed what all the backward glances meant. _Or perhaps this ignorance is of their own making_, Boromir thought as he stepped over a crack in the ground that growled with the sound of rushing water. _Perhaps they feel they have trouble enough without searching for more_.

"If the hobbits wish to know, then they will ask," Aragorn said quietly, seeming to share Boromir's thoughts. "They must sense that something is amiss. They have journeyed far enough to know our habits."

"Or perhaps the darkness blinds them to it," Legolas whispered. "There is a presence in these shadows. A menace the likes of which I have not felt since the Necromancer was driven from Dol Guldur."

Boromir frowned, and something cold skittered down his back. The Necromancer had been ousted from Mirkwood during the stewardship of Denethor's grandsire, but Boromir knew the tales. He knew also that the Necromancer was he who now reigned in Mordor, and as he considered it, he found himself in agreement with the elf. There was something in these caverns that prompted memories of moonless nights in the shadows of the Ephel Dúath. Faramir had once remarked that he could all but feel the gaze of the Nameless One prowling their jumbled slopes, and Boromir felt this to be a particularly apt description now. What was it Gandalf had said after entering the mines? '_Something has crept or has been driven out of dark waters under the mountains_.' Boromir did not think the hobbits understood the significance of that remark, but he could not help hearing the unspoken warning. Whatever creature had elected to dwell in the lake before the western door, it was strong and deadly. If it had been driven out of the mines, then there was something stronger and deadlier within. Possibly this was the presence that he and Legolas both felt, and Boromir's throat tightened at the thought. They had escaped the creature in the water by retreating into the mines, but where could they run should they come upon the thing that had forced it out?

"Gandalf braved the dungeons of Dol Guldur and escaped," Aragorn whispered. "He will see that we escape Moria as well."

The words were probably meant to be reassuring, but Boromir took little comfort from them. He remembered the Ranger's earlier words about a nightmare and its focus upon the wizard. Something in the darkness spoke of doom for their leader, and if Gandalf could be overcome, what aid could the rest of them possibly offer? And if the Fellowship fell in Moria, what hope was there for Gondor? What hope was there for his father and brother, who awaited his return? The outposts on the river would not hold past spring, and once the Enemy claimed the crossings, it was only a matter of time ere Minas Tirith fell!

A dark fear settled over Boromir, but before his thoughts could continue further in this vein, something deep within him sounded a warning. Startled, he looked up in time to realize that Gandalf and Gimli had suddenly stopped. Grasping his sword hilt, Boromir hastened forward until he had passed the hobbits, prepared to leap to the Fellowship's defense.

And promptly swore.

A gaping fissure split the floor, stretching from wall to wall and measuring at least seven feet across. Defense would not be needed, but Boromir had a fleeting thought that a small group of goblins might actually be preferable. The edges of the fissure were split and crumbling, and from the black depths below came an angry gurgle of rushing water, churning against whatever rocks blocked its path. For Boromir, it was a long but not impossible jump, and he doubted it would prove too much for Legolas and Aragorn. Even Gandalf and Gimli were probably up to the task. But the hobbits…

"What now?" Merry asked, inching up beside Gandalf but going no further.

The wizard was quiet for a moment, studying the crevice and then casting his eyes into the darkness behind them. "It would be unwise to go back at this point."

"But can we go forward?" Frodo asked.

"We passed a corridor that led to an adjacent hallway," Gimli remembered. "I guess it to be no more than a mile behind us. If we retraced our steps only that far, perhaps—"

"No," Gandalf said, his voice firm. "No, we go forward here. This crack may extend across several hallways, and we have not the time to waste in going back only to discover our path blocked again. Nor is there any guarantee that we will be able to return to this road after we leave it. No. I would not have us veer from this course unless we faced no other choice."

"But this looks very much like no other choice to me," Pippin said. "How are we to cross?"

"We jump," Aragorn said, moving away from the yawning fissure. "What would you make of that gap? Six feet? No more than seven, surely. Come. We will pace off the distance here, and you may practice your jumps ere you take them."

"Seven feet?" Merry whispered, his eyes fixed upon the hole.

Boromir shook his head but said nothing of his own misgivings. The company could not go back without its guide, and if Gandalf was intent on this road, little would persuade him otherwise. Turning away, he walked over to Aragorn where the Ranger was measuring out a distance of eight feet for the hobbits to practice their jumps. If they could not manage such a distance, then the Fellowship would have to find another path. But if they could…well, if they could, they might as well continue forward now. "Come," Boromir encouraged with false cheer. "'Tis safe enough to test your skills here."

"Here, yes," Sam said. "But what about over there?"

"We have a saying in Gondor, if Pippin is still curious of such things," Boromir said, knowing he should refrain but suddenly unable to help himself. "We shall simply have to cross that gap when we come to it."

As expected, Boromir found himself confronted by several glares, but Pippin did smile a bit and Gandalf noisily cleared his throat in a way that suggested he was covering more mirthful sounds. Looking torn between humor and exasperation, Aragorn gestured for the hobbits to gather. "All of you stand beside Samwise," he instructed, swinging his pack down and setting it in the middle of the tunnel. He then moved back until he was near the edge of Gandalf's light, at which point he drew a small knife from his belt and set it down. "You will want a good start, so run toward the pack as quickly as you can. When you reach it, jump! Your goal is the knife."

"That looks a bit further than seven feet," Merry said.

"It would be best if you jump farther than is needed and give yourself a measure of safety," Gimli said.

"We could further aid you by relieving you of your packs," Boromir added. "Those can be carried across separately. Your only concern should be your own safety."

The hobbits liked the idea and quickly made a pile of baggage at Boromir's feet. After that, they formed a line behind Sam, who had apparently been elected to go first. With a deep breath, Sam squared his shoulders, stared at the knife that was his goal, and began to run. All seemed to hold their breath as Sam jumped, and there was a collective gasp when he landed.

He had cleared the knife by several inches.

"Well done," Aragorn praised. "Well done indeed. That is more than sufficient to cross our obstacle. Who is next?"

Merry was, and his jump took him farther than Sam's had. A tentative confidence began to rise among the hobbits, and it continued to grow when Frodo's jump equaled Merry's. But it faltered when Pippin took his turn and landed just short of the knife.

"Do not let that trouble you," Aragorn said. "As Merry observed, this distance is greater than that which is required. Let us do it again!"

The hobbits lined up once more, and again, Sam, Merry, and Frodo were all able to pass the knife with a few inches to spare. Pippin did a bit better, but it was clear that he was becoming worried. Aragorn commanded them to try a third time. Then a fourth. Boromir suspected he was considering a fifth, but a faint tapping from Gandalf's direction indicated that the wizard wished to begin the march again. That—coupled with the searching looks that Legolas kept throwing back up the tunnel—made a fairly convincing argument that they should continue, and Boromir had to agree. The longer they tarried in a single place, the greater the chance of discovery.

"Feel yourselves ready?" Gimli asked.

The hobbits exchanged glances. "Pippin?" Merry asked.

Pippin took a deep breath. "I don't know as I'll ever be ready, but waiting any longer won't change that. If we must go on, it might as well be now."

"Do not look down," Gandalf said. "Some of us will go ahead of you, and the light of my staff will be your goal. Look and think of nothing else." Once the hobbits nodded to show their understanding, Gandalf turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Would you join me in being the first to cross? Leave your packs behind, and Aragorn and Boromir will throw them to us."

After handing Boromir his pack, Legolas went first. As anticipated, the jump caused him no problems, and he turned back expectantly as Gimli also made the jump, demonstrating a startling burst of power that caught Boromir by surprise. He was even more surprised by Gandalf, who made the jump as effortlessly as had Legolas, and then it was time for the hobbits.

"I'll go first again," Sam said, his voice shaking but determined. "If someone's going to fall, it might as well be me."

"Sam—"

"No, Mr. Frodo, I won't hear anything about it. It's me or no one." He shook his head and backed up a few paces. "Rope," he muttered, fixing his eyes upon Gandalf's staff. "I knew I'd want it, if I hadn't got it!"

"There can be no hesitation, Samwise," Aragorn said. "Do not go until you are ready."

"Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas are waiting to catch you," Boromir added, his stomach rolling. "So do not trouble yourself with balance. Think only of reaching the other side."

Sam nodded, fists clenching, and for a moment, all was still. Then his shoulders shifted, his eyes grew hard, and Sam raced for the chasm. In the darkness beneath, water churned and gurgled, as though eager for prey, and Boromir's heart leaped into his throat at the same time that Sam leaped into the air, sailing forward as Legolas shot out a long arm to steady him and—

"Pippin!" Merry cried, for the youngest hobbit had closed his eyes. "Pippin, he made it!"

"He did?" Pippin said cautiously.

"Indeed he did," Aragorn said. "Why, I would venture to say that he could have made the leap with his pack on!"

"I'll leave my pack to the bigger folk, if it's all the same to you," Sam answered faintly. "Bless me, but I don't know what my old Gaffer would think of all this. And if I ever get the chance to tell him about it, I don't think I will!" Having safely crossed the chasm, he was sitting against the tunnel wall looking as though he had just endured the greatest scare of his life. Boromir could sympathize, for the pounding of his heart was only now beginning to slow.

"Well done, Sam," Frodo called, his voice filled with pride and approval. "Come along, then," he said to Merry and Pippin. "We can't let a Gamgee get the best of a Took, a Brandybuck, and a Baggins!" Saying this, Frodo raced forward as though seized by a sudden fit of boldness, and before anyone realized quite what was happening, the Ring-bearer was across the gap, swaying slightly until Gimli recovered enough to steady him.

"And they're not even the ones who are supposed to be having adventures," Merry said, placing a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "We can't let them do that without us, can we?"

"No," Pippin said, though there was an alarming lack of confidence in his voice. "No, we can't."

"And if they can make it, then we can make it. With inches to spare, too."

Pippin closed his eyes. "With inches to spare," he echoed.

"There's our brave Took," Merry said. "Would you like me to go first, or do you want me to wait for you?"

"You go," Pippin said. "I'll follow."

Merry shot a concerned look at Aragorn and Boromir, and Boromir felt his jaw clench at the raw fear in Merry's eyes. "We will see that Pippin joins you soon," he promised quietly.

Merry held his gaze for a moment and then nodded. "The sooner begun, the sooner finished," he said, releasing Pippin's shoulder. "Right, Pippin?"

"Right," Pippin whispered, stepping back.

But Merry still hesitated, his eyes on Pippin until Pippin huffed and waved him toward the gap. His lips pressed together in a firm line, Merry shook his head and then broke into a run. His leap took him nearly a foot beyond the chasms' edge, and he immediately turned and looked to his cousin. "See? Inches to spare!" he called.

But Pippin did not answer. He did not move. His eyes were fixed upon the black depths before them, his face was pale, and Boromir knew that if he did not act quickly, Pippin would never reach the other side. "Move the packs across," he told Aragorn.

Aragorn's eyes flickered from Boromir to Pippin and then back again. "He is not a soldier of Gondor. You cannot command his courage."

"Before men are soldiers, they are boys," Boromir said evenly. "I know something of the difference."

A strangely piercing look crossed Aragorn's face, but then it was gone and the Ranger nodded slowly. "As you wish." Moving away, he turned to the Fellowship across the gap and announced that he would be throwing packs in their direction.

Ignoring the activity, Boromir moved between Pippin and the chasm and lowered himself to one knee, forcing the hobbit's attention on him. "Why did you leave the Shire?" he asked.

Pippin blinked as though seeing Boromir for the first time. "What did you say?"

"Why did you leave the Shire?" Boromir repeated. "What brought you on this journey?"

"Frodo," Pippin said, his tone puzzled. "I came to help Frodo."

"Even with the knowledge that it would be perilous?"

For a moment, Pippin did not answer. "If I'd known how perilous," he said at length, "I might not have come."

Boromir smiled. "It is a brave man—or hobbit—that can admit his shortcomings."

"But not brave enough to jump, seemingly," Pippin muttered.

"That remains to be seen. But do you still hold to your purpose here? After the snow and the wolves and the dark, do you still wish to help Frodo?"

This time, there was no hesitation. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then think of him now, and go to his side. See nothing else. The darkness and peril have no power over you so long as you hold true to your purpose." Boromir rose and stepped to the side, holding Pippin's gaze for a long moment before nodding toward the chasm. "Go," he whispered, and prayed that he had said the right thing.

From the corner of his eye, Boromir saw Aragorn turn toward them, and the eyes of the rest of the Fellowship followed. Beneath their collective gaze, Pippin seemed to grow. His eyes were still fearful and his color much too pale, but his fists tightened with a determination that had not been there earlier. Taking a deep breath, he began to run. And just as Boromir had hoped they would, the other hobbits stepped forward to encourage him.

Pippin's leap was not as graceful as Legolas's or as powerful as Gimli's. It was not as sudden as Frodo's or as surprising as Gandalf's. It was not as focused as Sam's or as long as Merry's. But it was straight and true, and that was more than sufficient to carry Pippin across the chasm and into the welcoming arms of his kinsmen.

"Well spoken," Aragorn murmured as the group across the divide celebrated Pippin's victory.

"He needed but to remember," Boromir said dismissively. "That is what separates boys and soldiers. The former know not why they act. The latter cannot forget."

The Ranger smiled. "Small wonder that you are a Captain in Gondor."

Strangely uncomfortable beneath the praise, Boromir shrugged off his pack and tossed it to Gimli. "Time wears on. Shall we join them?"

His smile growing, Aragorn gave him a knowing look and nodded. "Lead on."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Samwise Gamgee wasn't a hunter or a warrior. He couldn't see things in the dark. He couldn't sense things in the shadow. He couldn't tell if the shiver across his shoulders was the result of a draft or something watching him, and he didn't know how sound was supposed to echo in a dwarven tunnel. But he did know Frodo, and watching his master closely, Sam could tell that something was wrong.

Frodo kept looking over his shoulder as they marched, and he would stare into the darkness whenever they stopped. Sam didn't know what he was searching for, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had trouble enough keeping his own feet and watching for sudden holes in the floor, and he was worried that Frodo wasn't paying attention to things like that. Not that Frodo ever stumbled or tripped. Come to think of it, that was a bit odd, too. In the dim light, it was difficult for Sam to see small rocks and protrusions, and he was constantly catching himself. But Frodo seemed to have no problem at all. Fisting his hands around the straps of his pack, Sam decided that the sooner they left Moria, the better.

A sudden increase in light from Gandalf's staff pulled Sam's attention forward, and he found that the Fellowship approached a dark archway where the tunnel widened. From what little could be seen, this new section looked to be in better condition than the pitted and scored tunnel through which they had marched. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe the thing that had torn its way through the mines had left this part alone. Maybe they were now past whatever danger it was that Strider had feared, and maybe they were even close to making it out of these mines! Suddenly excited, Sam looked around at the rest of the Fellowship, hoping to find that his optimism was shared. But all he saw were grim faces accented with a touch of fear. His spirits sinking back into the darkness, Sam sighed and continued morosely forward until Gandalf stopped beneath the arch. It seemed they had come to another crossroads.

As Gandalf stepped forward to examine the three passages before them, Sam made his own quick study and decided that everything in Moria looked the same. The tunnel branching to the left went down, the tunnel in the middle narrowed while continuing on, and the tunnel branching to the right went up. They had met with many crossroads, though Sam didn't think they'd ever had three options before. But to one already bewildered by the dark and twisting corridors, three possibilities instead of the usual two were three possibilities too many. Such things were best left to a wizard.

"I have no memory of this place at all!"

Unless the wizard started making statements like that.

Frozen, Sam stared at Gandalf as a very awkward silence descended upon the Fellowship. Perhaps he was…making a cruel jest? It was a terrible thought, but it was far better than the alternative, which was that Gandalf had meant what he'd just said. But this latter option was looking more and more likely as the wizard held up his staff for a closer inspection of the three new passages. Behind him, the rest of the Fellowship waited anxiously, and to Sam, it seemed as though the darkness deepened. Not even Pippin—the usual instigator of conversations—dared speak.

At length, Gandalf turned to the Fellowship, and in his face was a glimmer of uncertainty that had chills racing up and down the length of Sam's back. "I am too weary to decide," he said. "And I expect that you are all as weary as I am or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night."

_Night_? Sam frowned and looked about, wondering what difference the day might bring.

Almost as though reading his thoughts, Gandalf's eyes flashed. "You know what I mean! In here it is ever dark, but outside the late Moon is riding westward and the middle-night has passed."

Sam blinked. Was that all the time they had spent marching? It felt as though ages had passed in the darkness, not mere hours since their encounter with the grasping creature in the water that had attacked Frodo and frightened away—

"Poor old Bill!" Sam exclaimed, mortified that he had all but forgotten the pony until now. "I wonder where he is. I hope those wolves haven't got him yet!"

"His chances with the wolves are greater than they would have been with us," Gandalf answered, softening his voice. "He would not have fared well in these mines."

"I doubt you could have coaxed him across some of the chasms we crossed," Frodo added with an apologetic look. "At least outside, he can run."

"Or seek a place of hiding, which is what we should do if we intend to rest here," Aragorn said, nodding toward the darkness behind them as he spoke.

Sam started to ask who would hide Bill if the pony wanted to rest, but a hand upon his shoulder stopped him. "He'll be fine, Sam," Frodo whispered. "Bill's smarter than a bunch of wolves. You'll see." He gave Sam's shoulder a quick squeeze and then released it, stepping forward and looking around. "Gandalf? I think I see a door over to our left. Maybe it's a room where we can spend the night."

Firmly shoving thoughts of Bill to the back of his mind, Sam looked in the direction that Frodo indicated, but he saw nothing. He strained his eyes and felt a little better when he realized the rest of the Fellowship was doing the same thing. Then Gandalf increased the light of his staff a bit, and Gimli started.

"There," the dwarf said, pointing ahead. Squinting, Sam could just make out two parallel cracks in the rock that he would have certainly missed had he not been looking for them. "It is indeed a door, and it is far too small to lead to another passage."

"Let us see it," Gandalf said, walking forward. The rest of the Fellowship trailed behind, and Merry and Pippin drew even with Frodo and Sam.

"I hope it's a place we can rest. I'm so tired that this floor will probably feel just as good as those feather beds in Bag End," Pippin whispered.

"See if you still think that way in the morning," Merry said. "For myself, I'd prefer the beds."

"You'd have to fight Lotho for them," Frodo murmured, shaking his head. "I wish I'd taken those with me to Crickhollow. If we must sleep here, the Sackville-Bagginses shouldn't be allowed to sleep on anything softer."

"You can wish all you like, but the floor is what we have and I'm going to insist on seeing it as a nice feather bed," Pippin said. He looked ahead as Gandalf pushed gently against a door that blended well with the stone walls. It creaked inward at his touch, and Pippin hurried forward. "Come along, Merry! We can decide which spots look most like beds."

"Steady! Steady!" Gandalf said sternly when the two hobbits tried to pass him. "Steady! You do not know what is inside yet. I will go first," the wizard said, slipping into the darkness beyond the door.

"Begging your pardon, but what do you think you're doing?" Sam hissed as he and Frodo crowded behind Merry and Pippin. "What if there's something living in there?"

"It was foolish," Frodo agreed, looking over his shoulder. "We have yet to meet with anything else in these mines, and I for one would like to keep it that way!"

"I really wasn't thinking," Merry answered, shuffling in after the wizard. "I was just…well, in a way, Pippin's right. Even the floor sounds like a good place to sleep right now."

And though he glanced fearfully at the darkness closing rapidly behind them, Sam had to admit that Merry had a point. The prospect of sleep made him eager to rush in and take advantage of whatever fate had gifted them. But as the light from Gandalf's staff filled the room, Sam was glad that he hadn't.

"There!" the wizard said, indicating the middle of the floor. A large, round hole gaped at them, its edges chipped and worn. Rusted chains around it lay in wait to trip the unwary and send them tumbling into the darkness below.

"One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you were going to strike the bottom," Aragorn said from behind Merry. "Let the guide go first while you have one."

His eyes as round as the hole, Merry nodded quickly. Pippin also nodded, though he was a bit slower to show his agreement and had crept closer to the hole.

"This seems to have been a guardroom, made for the watching of the three passages," Gimli said, walking the length of the room. It was just large enough for everyone to be able to lie down well away from the hole, though Sam could have done with a bit more distance and was grateful that there were only nine in the Fellowship. "That hole was plainly a well for the guards' use, covered with a stone lid. But the lid is broken," Gimli continued, nudging a fragmented rock with his foot, "and we must all take care in the dark."

"We should probably take care in the light as well," Sam said, more for Pippin's benefit than for anything else. The young Took seemed to have developed a strange fascination for the well.

"How long do we plan to rest here?" Legolas asked from the doorway.

"As long as the path is in question, we cannot go forward," Boromir answered, joining Legolas in watching the hallway beyond.

"Even were the path not in question, we cannot go much further without rest," Gandalf said.

The elf's eyes flashed. "And what rest is there to be found in this darkness?"

"The rest needed to complete this journey."

Sam turned away, uncomfortable with the tension that his taller companions were no longer attempting to hide. Maybe Merry and Pippin had the right idea after all. Maybe he should find a place to sleep, imagine it was home, and dream of feather beds.

"Unroll your blankets," Aragorn instructed, removing himself from the discussion now unfolding near the doorway. "We will likely be here for several hours at least."

That was all the excuse Sam needed. Following Frodo over to a corner, he set about unrolling the collection of blankets and clothes that he slept upon. It was not exactly a comfortable pallet, but given his guilt over losing Bill, his fear of the unknown that prowled the dark, and the exhaustion from the long march, Sam doubted that it would take much to send him to sleep.

"All ready, Sam?" Frodo asked, shaping his pack into a pillow of sorts.

"Whether I am or not, I won't stay awake much longer," Sam confessed. "And forgetting why we stopped, I'm actually grateful that we—"

_Plunk_.

Sam's breath caught in his throat.

_Plunk…plunk…plunk…_

Sam swung around, fumbling for his sword as the sounds continued to echo from the well. "What's that?" Gandalf demanded, sweeping Glamdring forth as Boromir and Aragorn flanked the well from either side. Still in the doorway, Legolas had nocked his bow and now watched both the well and the tunnel beyond the room while Gimli had positioned himself in front of Sam and Frodo, gripping his axe tightly.

Eventually, the sounds died away, and the company was left in a tense silence. Sam held his breath, waiting for additional noise, but what he heard next came not from the well but rather from a shame-faced Pippin.

"I…" Pippin trailed off and cleared his throat, glancing at Merry before dropping his gaze to the floor. "I may have dropped a pebble into the well," he mumbled, seeming to shrink before them all. "Just to see how deep it is."

The breath Sam had been holding rushed out of him, and he slumped backward onto his makeshift bed. Boromir and Aragorn both sheathed their swords, Gimli's axe dropped, and from the doorway, Legolas bowed his head, murmuring something beneath his breath. Gandalf's shoulders sagged as he returned his sword to its scabbard, but despite the relief on his face, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Fool of a Took!" he snapped. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"

Pippin backed away sharply and took shelter beside Merry, who looked back and forth between Pippin and Gandalf as though wondering whether or not he should say something. But no one seemed to want to interrupt the returning silence, and eventually, Sam turned back to his blankets. Tempers would probably be calmer if they all got a few hours of rest.

Rolling himself into his blankets, Sam nestled his head in the crook of his elbow and watched as the other hobbits did likewise. The rest of the Fellowship seemed to be having a silent argument of sorts near the door. Probably wondering what kind of a watch would be set. Sam closed his eyes and decided to ignore them. They could stand guard all they wanted, but he planned to shut out Moria's darkness for as long as they would let him.

_Tom-tap…_

_Tap-tom…_

Sam's eyes flew open. As before, the sounds came from the well, but this was no pebble. Even so, he searched the room for Pippin, but the Took was in another corner of the room with Merry, far away from the hole. Sitting up slowly, Sam stared at the well as the rest of the Fellowship gathered around, listening until the echoes died away.

_Tom-tap…_

_Tap-tom…_

_Tom-tap-tap-tom…_

The sounds started up again, longer this time and with a clear rhythm. On the other side of the hole, Aragorn looked sharply toward Legolas, who was still in the doorway. But peering into the darkness beyond the room, the elf shook his head. And after a time, the tapping stopped. The echoes faded, and once again there was nothing.

Sam didn't know which he hated more—the strange noises or the silence.

"That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one," Gimli finally said, his voice hushed.

"Yes, and I do not like it," Gandalf said. "It may have nothing to do with Peregrin's foolish stone; but probably something has been disturbed that would have been better left quiet. Pray, do nothing of the kind again! Let us hope we shall get some rest without further trouble. You, Pippin, can go on the first watch as a reward."

With that, Gandalf stretched out on his own blankets and closed his eyes with an air of finality, though his staff continued to emit a faint light. Following the wizard's lead, Aragorn motioned for Pippin. "Keep your watch near the doorway," he instructed. "Wake me when you can no longer keep your eyes open, and Boromir and I will take the remainder of the watches."

"The rest of us can also take a watch," Gimli protested.

"Yes, but as our guides, it would be better if you and Gandalf were well rested," Aragorn said. "And the hobbits should get what rest they can in the event that we have more chasms to cross. As for Legolas…" Aragorn trailed off and looked to the elf, who raised one eyebrow in a manner that could only be described as challenging. "He will probably resist sleep for the greater part of the night, and I have no desire to give him further excuse to do so."

Sam wasn't sure he understood that last bit of reasoning, but he was very sure about the rest of it: he had no watch. Which meant that if he could fall asleep quickly, he could spend the next few hours ignorant of noisy wells and creeping shadows. Burrowing down into his blankets, he pushed the dark and the heat and the fear into the back of his mind where they could mingle with his concerns about Bill. About this time, he noticed that the light from Gandalf's staff was fading quickly and that the rest of the Fellowship was settling down for the night. As the room grew darker, it was almost possible to imagine that they were still in the forests of Hollin and that a thick blanket of clouds hid the stars.

Then he heard Pippin sigh, and the soft sound echoed slightly in the stone chamber. The dream of Hollin vanished, and the oppressive dark of the mines returned. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sam pulled one of the lighter blankets up and over his face. It seemed there was no escaping Moria, even in waking dreams, and Sam couldn't quite hold back the fear that perhaps this current lack of escape was an omen of sorts.

With that dark thought lingering on the edge of his mind, Sam shivered, wrapped himself tighter in the blankets, and struggled long before he was able to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Author's Notes: Once again, we've entered a section of the books where Tolkien has provided dialogue, so I've tried to integrate that into the story. The first POV section has a few lines from Aragorn that are taken from _The Fellowship of the Ring_, page 370, and the second POV section has a quick line from Sam taken from the same source on page 371. The last section has more extensive dialogue lifts from pages 372-373._

Finally, HUGE thanks got out to Docmon, without whom this chapter would not exist. I definitely don't appreciate her enough, and there really should be huge celebrations in honor of all betas. Thank you, Docmon!


End file.
